The Charm Bracelet
by DemonAngi
Summary: Takes place after Harry's Fifth year--Ron is looking to find Hermione the perfect Birthday gift ... what are sisters for? RonHermoione, HarryGinny, BillTonks
1. Part I

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. You know that …___

_The Charm Bracelet _

_Part 1:_****

*

"Ginny? Hey … Ginny … GINNY!"

"Wha-? S'matter?"

"Time to wake up." He said smugly.

She rolled onto her stomach and chucked a pillow at his face.  "Ron, get out of my room!"

"Sorry, but we have to leave in half an hour." He started tugging at her shoulder, and prodding her in the center of the back.

"Out."

"We're going to see Fred and George. Remember?" He sounded astonished that she could forget something so important, but it had totally slipped her mind. They were going to Diagon Alley today, just her and Ron. She was really exited at the idea of being there without her Father or Mother, who frowned on the idea (both of whom were protective of their children; Molly more than Arthur in many cases.) However, pointing out that they were clearly capable of taking care of themselves, and Ron nearly falling onto his knees begging, her mum had caved.

She rolled out of bed and groggily pulled on her slippers. Then, casting Ron a dirty look, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Ginny was still half asleep when she walled down the stairs, twenty minutes later. She hated mornings. They were too bright and too early. But she could smell coffee and bacon, which was enough to get her out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen.

"Morning, dear," Her mother was bustling around, offering her a somewhat cheerful smile: Tough with all they had been though in the last few weeks, it was hard to stay _truly_ happy for very long. Ginny mumbled something incoherently, and took a seat at the table adjacent to Ron who was already stuffing his face, while reading the paper. Lately there had been a lot of news on You-Know-Who's return, though she didn't understand why he had to read it in the paper the Weasley family had first hand information about everything that was happening with the Dark lords return. And the Prophet would only say what the ministry wanted it to.

"Save some for me, please!" Said Ginny, as Ron reached for another piece of bacon.

"Ifyer eer rleer verd bemoe" He mumbled intelligently, as if it made the most sense in the world. She rolled her eyes, and helped herself to some coffee (Which Ron had never had a taste for, resulting in there always being _enough_ for Ginny) and a piece of toast which she buttered delicately.  

"Now," Her mother stated loudly, after they had finished eating and assembled in front of the large stone fireplace. "_IF_ you don't land in the right gate, don't bother to look where you are, just take the extra floo powder I am giving you and come _STRAIGHT_ home. I expect you both here before dinner tonight. Oh, and ask Fred and George if they want to come to, there will be plenty."

"-Yes, mum-" they droned in unison.

"-And stick together-"

"-Yes mum-"

"-And if you feel like you are in danger, find the nearest fire place and floo back to the burrow-"

"-Yes, mum-"

"-And if-"

"-Mum," Ron interrupted, putting his hand, signaling her to stop, "We will be _fine_"  

 "I'm sure you will, but it is always good to be prepared!" Ginny saw Ron roll his eyes, and had a sudden image of Moody in his mind screeching "CONSTANT VIGILANCE.

"Now remember, clearly … '_Diagon Alley'_" Molly said as if advising little children how to say a long word. This time it was Ginny who rolled her eyes. Ever since Harry had ended up in Knockturn Alley, her mother had made sure that they pronounce their destination correctly.

"Ok mum. Bye," Ron said quickly, as he leaned over to give her a hug. 

Ginny repeated that gesture, and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. She stepped into the fire, and _clearly_ said, "Diagon Alley"

*

She coughed a little as the soot from the fireplace floated around her face. Remembering that Ron was probably on his way through the gate, she hurried out of the way, and seconds later, the tall redhead appeared in the emerald flames. 

He choked on the ash, and Ginny laughed at him, which earned her a Playful punching her shoulder he said, "So … looks like it's just you and me."

"Yep," She replied happily

He grinned, "Cool. So, Umm, do you even know where their shop is?"

"I thought that you did!"

"Absolutely _NO_ idea!"

"What are we supposed to do?" She laughed at herself a bit, coming all the way to Diagon Alley to visit her brothers, and not knowing where to find them. Neville would be proud… 

"Meh-" He shrugged "-It isn't _that_ big of a place … I'm sure that we will find it in no time"

"Yea, I bet your right" She sighed, "Let's just start looking for a big orange and blue sign that says 'WWW' on it. Won't be too hard to spot"

Ron nodded, as they stepped into the crowded wizarding community known as Diagon Ally.

*

Half an hour later, on the other side of the alley, Ginny spotted the sign, which read _' Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Guarantied chaos_!'

"Guarantied chaos?" Ron read questionably, "Well, I _suppose_, if they're selling anymore of those fireworks …" 

Ginny just smiled, and grabbed his wrist to pull him towards the shop. It was nice looking on the outside, a dark brown wood, with a sign over the door (_WWW_) and another one in the window, which read 'Grand Opening Sale. Everything in the store 20% off until September 1st'

"Ahh, trying to make nice with the with the Hogwarts students before they have to go back to school," Ron said reading over her shoulder, as Ginny pulled him inside. It was packed with people; there was barely a place to stand. Children were begging their parents to buy them something or another; other people were looking in amazement at one of the everlasting fireworks floating above their heads. Ginny was glad to see that it didn't sport a rude comment like the ones that had been floating around school. It was simply a red dragon that flew in circles; every once in a while shooting golden sparks from its mouth. 

The people were everywhere, and Ginny was afraid that if she let go of Ron's wrist, she would never see him again. Suddenly, a patch of electric blue hair caught her eye. _That's an odd choice of colou_r, she thought, _very interesting though_. 

Ron seemed to have spotted the blue haired witch too, for he was staring at her with a curious look. "You know, I think that we might know …" As if to answer Ron's statement, she turned around to reveal a familiar face.

"Tonks!" Cried Ginny, finally letting go of Ron, and running towards her. 

"Hey, Gin," She said. She quickly embraced her, while adding, "It is my cousin's birthday next week, and I just had to check this place out! It's pretty cool 'eh?"

"Well, what can we say?"

"The owners are geniuses!" Ginny turned around to see her twin brothers standing a few feet away. They sandwiched her in a hug and let go, only so she could breath.

"So, what is our little sister doing _all alone_ in London?" Asked George, with mock concern.

"Oh, I'm not alone, Ron is here … somewhere," She said, scanning the room. He was standing over by a large shelf full of candies and sweets. _Why isn't this surprising_? She asked herself. Quickly, telling the twins and Tonks that she would catch up with them later, she headed towards her youngest (and tallest) brother.

"Hey, I found Gred and Forge," She said, coming up behind him.

"Mmhmm," He half-heartedly muttered.

"Hello … Earth to Ronald!" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you still with us?"

"Hmm, Wha-?'" he said irritated, as he came crashing back down to reality. 

"I said I found the twins, if you want to say 'hi' or something." She repeated, rather annoyed.

"Oh, umm, yea, I'll find them in a sec." He said, going back to his own world.

"Ron!" She loudly exclaimed, annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing!" He answered too quickly, and the tips of his ears turned slightly pink. Her face split into a grin, and she leaned against the shelf so she was facing him. He determine=ly looked at the sweets about a foot above her head.

"Ohh, Ickle Ronnikins, are you embarrassed?"

"Gin, you have to stop hanging out with the twins. Two of then is enough!" but his' ears didn't return to their natural colour. 

She smiled, taking this as a complement. "Well?"

"What?" 

"Is it a girl?"

"_What_?!"

"Do I know her?"

"Know who?" He said, trying, and failing to look innocent.

"Ha! I was right … it _is_ a girl!"

"I never said that" He looked away, going even more red.

"You didn't have to, I figured it out all by myself! So, do I know her?"

"Look, if you really _must_ know, It is Hermione's birthday in September, and I am not going to have a chance to buy he something when we get our school supplies 'cause she will be with us!" He nearly yelled. Luckily, the shop was so loud, no one around them noticed. He was visibly redder than at the beginning of their conversation.

"Well, that's no big deal… unless…"

"There's _no_ unless!" He mumbled, gripping a box of something that he had pulled off the shelf.

"Fine. You know, Harry's Birthday's first…" 

"I already got him something," he muttered.

"Oh, you could have just said that," She said simply, "_Unless_ …"

"There is _NO_ unless!" He growled.

"Whatever you say."

He glared at her, apparently choosing not to respond. She looked up at the box sweets that he was holding (Or crushing). " 'Rainbow Top Drops. Just pop one in your mouth, and your hair will turn all the colours of the rainbow for up to twelve hours' … oh, yea, cause I'm sure that _Hermione_ would just _love_ to walk around with multi-coloured hair!" She said sarcastically.

"Do you have a _better_ suggestion?" He asked impatiently.

"Actually, yes I do. And it isn't here." She answered matter-of-factly.

Ron glowered at her for a second, then looked down at the box and sighed.  

"Fine," He said, unenthusiastically, replacing the box on the shelf. "But only after I get to look around a bit, OK?"

"Sounds good to me!" 

"Hmm" He mumbled, looking around the store.

"And I know just the place," She continued, squealing, "It this great little shop, about five minutes from here. It is full of little things that she will love. I remember a few summers ago she sai-"

"Hey Gin"

"Yes"

"Please shut up!" 

   *

Half an hour later, after bidding goodbye to Fred, George and Tonks, they left the shop.

"So, where is this?" Ron said, trying to sound like he didn't care. He hoped that he was convincing.

"Umm … I think that it is just around that corner."

"Ok," He said, "What is in there that you think she will like so much?"

"Well, it has a bunch of stuff … just, wait 'till we get there."

They kept walking, looking in the shop windows as they went. "You aren't taking me to a book store, are you? 'Cause I think that she has enough of those."

"Nope," she answered, as they rounded the corner. "Better than that."  

"Ok, good"

"See, there it is," Ginny said, pointing towards a shop with dusty red paint, and the words, 'Adraylea's Odds and Ends' written on a sign above the door in gold. It had a window display case that was holding unusual necklaces, and quill's in colours that he had never seen before.

"What _is_ it?" He asked, looking at an ugly fuchsia quill with electric blue spots.

"It's a _shop_, Ron. You _buy_ things here," she said sarcastically.

"I figured that, thanks," he said annoyed, "I meant what does it sell?"

"Well, just antiques and things … abnormal stuff!"

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Don't worry! She will like it. And now you can get her a gift that actually _means_ something, not just candy or a book"

"I gave her perfume for Christmas!" He declared, instantly regretting it. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and ears.

"Yes, you did, didn't you," she said, slightly smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" More pink.

"Nothing."

G_od I hate it when she does this. She is like one of the twins, only a girl, and therefore able to use her powers against me…_ He thought. As they entered the shop, bells jingled above their heads. Looking around he discovered that they were the only people in the entire place, not even a shopkeeper. There were shelves and tables that were full of knick-knacks, and rows of dress robes and other cloths along the back wall. Ron was looking at another quill, this time in jade green, with silvery and bronze stripes that coiled around it.

"Interesting …" He murmured to himself. 

"Yes, well I found dat quill on my travels to Peru about 20 years ago" A low voice with a thick African accent said. He jumped, and turned to see a dark, old witch with a long braid of gray and black hair, that fell just above her waist, and was being held by a bronze butterfly. She had dark blue eyes, and was wearing the most interesting robes that he had ever seen, if you could even call them robes; They were deep red, which faded into a yellowish orange, giving the illusion of a sunset.

 "Of course, it is not my favorite. Dis one-" She said holding up a quill that looked like a peacocks, but was coloured deep orange, with a black, red and gold center, shaped like a zebra, "-Is my favorite … I am selling, dat is. Dere are a few in the back, dat I would never _dream_ of parting wit. I obtained dis one when I lived in South Africa. We were on a mission to find a rare species of lion, whose blood had miraculous 'ealing powers. I remember when-" She cut herself off as she saw Ginny, lurking in the corner, looking at the dress robes.

"Ahh, child," She said, as she approached her, "Dose I found when I went to France, some fifty years ago. Dey fit me at dee time, but sadly, I have long since been able to wear dem." She said examining the deep violet robes, with a chain of delicate looking roses that made its way around the waist.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Ginny said looking at them closely, "But Violet isn't really my colour," she said, sounding a bit disappointed, as she touched her flaming red hair.

"Well, dat is true … and we must find something dat will show-off your beautiful eyes!" Ginny smiled, as Ron coughed, and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, right," She said, remembering the real reason that they were there, "Uh, we're actually looking for a gift for someone."

"Aha, I see. Well, who are you looking for? What are dey like?" she asked.

"Umm, lets see … she is a know it all, brainy, talkative, bookwo-"

"Ron! She is smart, and sophisticated," Ginny said, shooting an annoyed look towards her brother.

"Err ... yea, I guess that she is that to," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. The lady, presumably Adraylea, gave him a knowing look.

"Oh, I understand," She said to him, giving him a wink.

"There's nothing to understand," He muttered under his breath, while Ginny laughed.

"Oh, isn't there?" She whispered. Ron gave shot her a look.

"Well, dis might do," Said the witch, rummaging through a stack of little boxes, "Tell me young man, does dee girl you are buying for often wear jewelry?" 

"I, umm, I-I … umm-" He glanced at his sister.

"No, she wears a pair small silver earrings, and sometimes a watch, but nothing else."

"I see … so, she is not dee flashy sort. Good, I have dee perfect ting …" She said, pushing aside many boxes. Ron leaned forwards to see what she was looking for, "AHA!" She said, "Found it!"

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously. She opened the small, scarlet box, and pulled out a thin silver chain. There were four little silver charms on it. 

"Wow, that is so pretty! And _so_ Hermione," Ginny said in an unusually girly voice. Ron gave her a look, and she regained her regular, cool composure.

"Erm …right," Ron said, still giving her an odd look. He hadn't seen Ginny so worked up over something like jewelry since she was 13. 

"Yes, it is very pretty indeed. I found it on a trip to dee Christmas Islands in 1934. Each charm also has a story behind it. Dis one-" She said, indicating a silver charm in the shape of a leaf, "-is for personal growth. It is said to help dee person who is wearing it identify their inner-self, and dis one-" She said, showing off the charm shaped like a teardrop, "-Is meant to help dee owner though times when dere are many thoughts on dee mind, and not enough time to organize dem. And Deese two-" She said holding up the last to charms, one was shaped like music note, the other was shaped like a heart, with a diminutive blue stone in the center, "Are meant to bring harmony and love. Dee blue stone in dee center can only be found on the islands. When put with dee heart, it means 'True love'"

"Wow," Ginny said, sounding impressed.

"Yea," Ron said, but he didn't sound as impressed. He sounded worried. "How much does it cost, though?" He said, going slightly pink around the ears.

The lady surveyed him for a second, as if deciding if he was worthy. She smiled slightly, and handed him the box. "Two sickles."

"WHAT! This must be worth more than that." He said, completely surprised. 

"W-ell … if you want to pay more …"

"No, no. Heh heh … thank you so much," He said digging into his pocket, and fishing out to silver coins.

"Tank-you." She said, and as he and Ginny were about to leave the store, she added, "Dis young lady is very lucky to have such a caring friend." And with that she vanished into the back of the store.

 "Well, that was weird." Ron said, as they left the store.

"Yea, but I as right, wasn't I?" She said 

"About what?"

"I knew where to find the perfect gift!" She said smugly. "Now, isn't that better than candy?"

"Well … I would have prefere-" He was cut off by Ginny punching him in the arm. "I'm just kidding. Thanks." He would never admit it to her, of course, but she was pretty cool to have for a sister.

Fin 

_A/N: I hope that you like it! Please let me know what you thought. ~Angi_


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter, I own nothing (But I want Bill's car) Oh, and I have been reminded to warn you: OotP SPOILERS! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE BOOK. IF THAT ISN'T THE CASE . I SUGGEST YOU GET OFF THIS SITE, CAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO RUN INTO A LOT OF THEM  
  
A/N: First, thank you all of the people how took the time to review, that was awesome, and I hope that you do it again :o)  
  
Second, Thank you so much Green Smurf, my brilliant beta reader! I am a HORRIBLE grammar student, so you saved my life :o) A million thanks! You deserve the -Beta of the Year- award  
  
The Charm Bracelet  
  
Part two  
  
Traffic. Streetlights. Random people walking down the drive. Families finishing off their dinner. A royal blue blanket swept across the calm sky, heading towards the flaming sun, that was slowly sinking into the ocean of houses that was Surrey.  
  
Everything seemed normal. But it wasn't.  
  
Harry looked out his window, and sighed. It had only been two weeks, and he had already had enough. He thought that the Dursley's had been unbearable in the past few days. They hadn't forgotten the events that took place the summer before: Dudley and him, being attacked by Dementors. They never hesitated to remind him, that, if it weren't for their generosity, he would be living on the streets, begging for food, wearing clothes that he could find in trash bins. Of course, he knew better. He knew that the only reason he stayed there was because of his Aunt.  
  
'Well, at least I'm allowed to leave the house . sometimes' His mind tried to convince him that it wasn't that bad, 'I can go to Mrs. Figg's when I want, and . and, well, the Dursley's aren't scowling at me every time I enter a room. They are just ignoring me. That's not so bad. They could be making me work all the time, or keeping me locked up. I guess that Moody's threat really worked.'  
  
Still, it was hard to find things to keep him occupied. Nothing could take his mind off of Sirius, his late Godfather. Ron and Hermione could only tell him so much in their letters, but now, he could appreciate that. He remembered when his owl, Hedwig, had been intercepted last year, and now that Voldemort was back, he couldn't take any chances. Mrs. Figg wasn't up to date on any of the news about the order, and the Prophet was still printing articles about people who swore that they saw Voldemort in their yard, stealing carrots out of their gardens. Yea, basically it was pointless to keep getting the paper. The only thing that had lifted his spirits in the slightest way was the fact that Sirius's name had been cleared, 'A bit late, but at least he will be remembered as a hero, not a convict'  
  
Yawning, Harry turned towards the small digital clock that sat on his desk. 'Only 9:00,' he thought. He hated going to bed early, it meant that he would wake up early, and he loathed mornings at the Dursley's. It usually involved a lot of grunting and ignoring his presence. Not that he minded. If he were going to be ignored by anyone, the Dursley's would be his first choice.  
  
He redirected his thoughts to the window. It was warm and humid outside, with a few fluffy clouds that were pink from the setting sun. The streets were nearly deserted now, except for a small black and gray cat that was lurking across the street towards the park. 'Probably one of Mrs. Figgs' patrolling the neighborhood.' He thought, following the cat with his eyes, as it disappeared into the alley.  
  
'Oh, Man . I must be bored. I am watching the travels of a cat.' He thought, scanning the streets for something else to hold his interests. A little boy was sitting, quite unnoticed by anyone, with his back facing a tall hedge in one of the neighbors' yards. Harry almost didn't see him, but his strawberry-blond hair contrasted greatly against the mellow, forest green shrubbery. He was sitting with his legs tucked under him, looking at a piece of parchment. He seemed to be transfixed with it, not taking his eyes off of it for second. He was totally still; it didn't even look like he was breathing. For twenty minutes he just sat there, staring at the parchment so hard that Harry was certain that the boy thought if he looked away, it would disappear. Finally he looked up. Harry could have sworn that the boy looked at him, but seconds later he stood up and stared intently towards the turn-off for Magnolia Crescent. He was very short, Harry noticed, as he dusted the dirt off his jeans. He tucked the paper into his pocket, and turned towards the road. It looked as though he took a glance back in Harry's direction.  
  
*  
  
The sunlight seeped through the window over Harry's bed. The light felt hot on his face, as he rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. Harry disliked mornings more than most people. Not only because they were bright, and early: but because they usually involved chores. Not to his surprise, a few moments later, Aunt Petunia bellowed up the stairs:  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE WHILE THE DAY IS STILL NEW!"  
  
This was the way that most of his mornings at the Dursley's began. At 8:00 sharp, his Aunt would call him down, feed him whatever Dudley left from breakfast (Which was very little. It was amazing how early that boy get up. But, where there's food, there's Dudley) and set him with the daily chores that would usually take the rest of the morning and a large part of the afternoon to complete.  
  
He groaned, and pulled himself out of bed. He found a pair of jeans that he had "gracefully" tossed in a corner the night before. Then after making his way to the wardrobe on the other side of his room, he headed downstairs.  
  
Aunt Petunia was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, broom in hand. She trusted a piece of un-buttered toast into one hand, and the broom into the other. "Sweep. And don't leave any crumbs."  
  
Harry obliged, having learned that when it came to household tasks, you shouldn't fight with Petunia. He swept the kitchen and the front entrance way (twice, he hadn't done is satisfactory the first time) then washed down the wood in the Dinning room and sitting room, and polished the kitchen until it gleamed up to his Aunts standards.  
  
By the time he was done, it was already 4:00. He decided just to stay in his room for the rest of the day, seeing Dudley had the remote, and was watching wrestling. Harry didn't want to be there incase he was learning from example. He made his was up the stairs, and through the door, into the only room in the house where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. The window was open, and the room was cool and breezy. He was so tired that he didn't notice the minute owl flying around his room, until he was lying in his bed, and it landed on his chest.  
  
"PIG!" He yelped, sitting strait up, forcing the little bird to be flung a few feet in the air. Using his seeker instinct, though they were out of practice, he snatched him in mid-fall. Hooting enthusiastically as Harry untied the letter attached to his ankle, he flew over to Hedwig's empty cage. Harry unrolled the letter and found Ron's messy script, reading:  
  
Harry-  
  
Dad came home from the meeting this morning, and guess what . YOU CAN COME NOW! He asked Dumbledore if it was ok, and he said something like, "Yes, two weeks is enough." I'm not sure what that meant, but it doesn't matter . you can come!!  
  
Ok, we will be there tomorrow evening, at 6:00; But don't worry, we won't come by floo powder this time. I suggested it, but Dad figured that the muggles didn't like that too much. He figures that they didn't enjoy having their house smashed up! Go figure!  
  
So we will see you then.  
  
-Ron  
  
That was the best news that Harry had heard in a long time. He decided that he would tell the Dursley's at dinner. 'I'm sure that they won't mind that I am leaving only 14 days into the holiday' He thought to himself, happily folding the letter and placing it delicately on his desk.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Harry packed away all of his school things and the few cherished possessions he owned. He fondly packed up his sneakoscope into the bottom of his trunk, thinking that he should give a class about dark detectors the next time DA met. He grabbed all the books and quills that were piled on his desk, and threw them into his trunk carelessly. After packing all the clothes he would need, he was ready to go.  
  
Harry made his way down the narrow stairway (which Dudley always had trouble with) pulling his trunk behind him. The 'thump thump' sounds it made hitting the wood aroused his cousin, who was watching the telly in the living room. He turned sharply around, and gave Harry a wicked grin.  
  
"Of to join the freaks for the rest of the summer? Pity, I'll miss beating you up!" He said, casting him an amused glare. Dudley found it hilarious that he could say absolutely everything he could think of to insult Harry, and he couldn't use magic to defend himself without getting expelled.  
  
"Oho, that's creative. I don't think that I've heard you call us that before!" Harry said sarcastically. It was getting old, these feeble attempts to get a rise out of him.  
  
"Yea, well . at least I'm normal . umm and I have a girlfriend!" Was the only response that Dudley could come up with without the use of his fist.  
  
"Dudley, Dudley. Here in the real world, we don't usually except inter- species relationships, so whatever poor barn animal you are with, just doesn't count." He was laughing hysterically in his mind. The look that Dudley got on his face was one of the deepest self-restraint not to hit him. He had turned a shocking shade of purple that reminded Harry so much of his uncle it was scary. Harry smiled innocently, and carried his trunk to the front entrance. He wasn't quite sure how the Weasley's were going to get there. He checked his watch, which read 5:52. Only eight minutes. His Aunt and Uncle emerged seconds later, both dressed in their finest attire. His Uncle was looking angry and annoyed, and his Aunt was cowering behind him, which was quite easy, considering his size. They both gave him disgusted looks before sitting on the uncomfortable couch. After a few moments of silence, Vernon spoke up.  
  
"So, when are these freaks to be here again?"  
  
"6:00"  
  
"Yes, well they better not be late this time."  
  
"They are coming the normal way, right?" Petunia asked, with a worried voice.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry replied, suppressing a grin that was making its way up to his lips. Time seemed to have slowed down. He constantly looked at his wristwatch, checking if it was yet 6:00.  
  
5:54 . 5:55 . 5:56 . 5:57 . 5:58 . 5.59 . 6:00 . 6:01  
  
"AHA! Late, I see. Well that doesn't surprise me. You freaks have never been punctual! Didn't I tell you Petuni-" Vernon bellowed. But just as he finished the last sentence, he was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into a driveway. Harry bounded towards the window, and sure enough, a black car had entered the drive of number 4 privet drive. Three redheaded people got out, and made their way up the walk. There was a rap at the door, which Harry immediately answered. There in his doorway were three smiling Weasley's.  
  
"Hey mate!" Said the first walking past him and grabbing one end of the trunk. He looked expectantly at Harry and said, "Well, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Ron, don't be a rude prat. You just barged in here without saying 'Hello' or anything," Said a female voice, which was far from mad, but quite amused. Ginny Weasley came through the door, closely followed by the oldest of the Weasley Children, Bill.  
  
"Hey Harry, having a good summer?" He said, shaking his hand.  
  
"All right, you?"  
  
"All right," He said, smiling. He turned his attention to the Dursley's; who at the moment were looking at him with the most horror-stricken faces that Harry had ever seen them wear. They had never liked wizards, but to see one in their house that looked like this! Bill hadn't changed his appearance at all. He still had the torn jeans, and dragon hide boots, complete with fang earring. He prodded Ginny on the back to make her come forward, then smiled at them as he extended his arm and politely said, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. Bill Weasley, and this is my sister Ginny."  
  
They looked shocked to be addressed by him, and just stared at his hand, then his face. Then turned towards Ginny, and surveyed her as well. Harry noticed that Dudley's eyes lingered on her for much longer than they did on Bill, and her surveyed her more than once. She obviously noticed this to, as she gave him an appalled look, and then sent her brother a pleading one.  
  
"Erm . Alright then. Come on guys, we best be leaving now before it gets dark. Nice meeting you," He said to the Dursley's, in one last attempt to get them to acknowledge their presence. Dudley still hadn't taken his eyes off of Ginny, and she was looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Duds, didn't you say something about a girlfriend earlier?" Harry asked, innocently. He couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass him in front of his parents. With that said, Dudley went a horrible shade of scarlet the resembled the gryffindor banners that hung in the common room.  
  
"Well, see you next summer!" He said cheerfully, as Vernon grunted, obviously not wanting to go through the same ordeal as he did the last time he didn't respond to Harry's Good-byes. And with that, Harry grabbed the other end of his trunk and left the house.  
  
*  
  
They headed towards the car, which was black with flames painted on the front. Bill had generously offered to drive Ginny and Ron to Harry's house, so that their dad didn't have to do it.  
  
"You have enough on you plate, Dad. You shouldn't be wasting your time being a taxi service for your kids, the order needs you more" is what he said. However, Ginny knew that it was just a front for getting to get out of the house, and to meet this apparent 'Demon Family' that Harry lived with. She had a feeling that Bill was now convinced that they were really as bad as Fred, George, Ron and even Dad made them out to be. She certainly was.  
  
"Just throw it into the back, guys," He directed to Ron and Harry, as they brought Harry's trunk around the car. After it was placed safely in the back, they got into the vehicle. Ron and Harry took the back seat, while Bill and Ginny took the front.  
  
"Wow," Bill exclaimed after they had pulled out of the car-park, "I have to say, I honestly didn't believe it when you said that they were horrid, Ron. Wouldn't even talk to me, that lot."  
  
"Yea, well don't lose any sleep over it. With the way you dress, plus the fact that you are a wizard, you are lucky that they didn't drop dead right there." Harry said, though he was grinning.  
  
"Harry," Ginny asked, turning around in her seat, "Does your cousin act like that every time a girl comes into your house?"  
  
Harry just snorted, and said, "What girls? He scares most of them away!"  
  
"Ahh, I see. Oddly enough that doesn't surprise me," She said facing the window again.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure that Dean wouldn't have liked that very much, seeing that fat arse staring at you like that!" Ron proclaimed, with much bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Dean?" Bill spoke up, giving Ginny a serious look, "Who is this Dean? Why have I never heard of him?"  
  
Ginny was about to open her mouth to answer when Ron did it for her, "He's her boyfriend," he said in an overprotective voice. Ginny heard Harry sigh, and was sure that if she could see him, he would be rolling his eyes. For some reason, she had the impression that he had heard this all before.  
  
"WHAT!" Bill erupted, "BOYFRIEND! YOUR ONLY-"  
  
"I'm fifteen, thank you very much! And my personal life is no concern of yours!" She replied coldly.  
  
"Well that is much to young to have a bo-"  
  
"Oh, give up the big brother act, it's just a guy." She said annoyed. Sometimes it really sucked being the youngest and the only girl.  
  
"Just a guy? JUST a GUY! VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY,"  
  
' Oh boy,' she thought, 'he's using my full name. Bill's awesome, and he is usually so cool, but . a tad over protective'  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? What if he is taking advantage of you? Or just using you?" Bill said, astonished.  
  
"I'm not stupid, thank-you!" She snapped, causing him to jump a bit, "Dean is a good guy! Ask Harry."  
  
"Oh, no. Don't you bring me into this!" He replied, sounding a bit scared. But, who wouldn't be with two angry Weasley's ready to pounce on him if he says the wrong thing.  
  
"I'm just saying," Bill said, in a voice that he was obviously fighting very hard to keep calm, "That I know nothing about this guy. What if he isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"Like I said, he's a good guy. Even Ron likes him."  
  
"Did I ever say that?"  
  
"Yes." Stated Harry, who was now looking more entertained than afraid.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ok, but is he good enough for you?" Bill asked, his fingers clenched to the steering wheel.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
Ginny and Ron spoke at the same time. Ginny sighed, and looked out the window. She didn't even like Dean that much. But he was always nice to her, and he was in her house, which meant he wouldn't be jealous when she played Quidditch.  
  
"Ok, lets just drop it," Said a voice from the back. Ginny turned to see Harry, who was clearly torn between being uncomfortable, and highly amused.  
  
"Yes, thank you" She said smiling towards him. To her surprise he smiled back.  
  
When nobody protested, they spent the next few minutes in silence, until they started a conversation about the Gryffindor Quidditch team that lasted the last hour and a quarter home.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, and if you aren't signed in, be sure to leave your email so I can thank you for reviewing personally. There was one reviewer who didn't do either last time (naughty, naughty . j/k) so I will thank you now, 'punkrockprincess' please, take the stage so I can say: Thanks :o)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Angi  
  
Oh, P.S. IF ANYONE OUT THERE CAN TEACH ME HOW TO USE ITALICS ON THIS STUPID SERVER: PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME :o) I hate having to use 'these' for their thoughts :o) 


	3. Part III

A/N: Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers thus far! Please . don't stop reviewing now, you must keep it up :o)  
  
Green . you are my hero! However twisted your humor is!  
  
Now . onto the sorry -breaks into applause-  
  
The Charm Bracelet  
  
Part 3  
  
The ride from the Dursley's house took two hours, in which the conversation varied between Ron's sisters' love life, and the Canon's chance of winning the Quidditch cup with Oliver Wood as keeper. Though Harry loved conversing with his best friend and his family, he really just wanted to get to the Burrow. He hadn't been their since the summer before forth year, and thoroughly missed it. He turned his head towards the winds, and watched the streetlights and houses slowly fade into trees, fields and the occasional barn and farmhouse.  
  
He looked around the car. Ron was staring off into space, will an odd smile on his face. Normally, this wouldn't strike Harry as odd, seeing Ron got odd looks on his face often, but this one was different. His eyes were glazed over like he was in another universe, and he sighed loudly. The sound of his own breath seemed to wake him out of his trance, and he went red around his ears, and looked around, making sure that no one was watching. Harry turned away, saving Ron the embarrassment, and directed his attention towards the front of the car. Bill was staring ahead, keeping his eyes pasted to the road ahead of him, and Ginny was staring out the window. He hadn't noticed before now, how much she had grown in the past year. She looked older and prettier than Harry remembered.  
  
'Prettier? Where did that come from?' He thought, returning his attention to the scenery out the window. The sky had turned a deep blue, which was making it difficult to distinguish anything outside.  
  
"Ok, guys, we will be there in five minutes," Bill announced. Harry smiled at Ron, and shifted excitedly in his seat.  
  
He was finally going home.  
  
*  
  
Bill's car rolled into the drive of the Burrow a few minutes later. He didn't know Harry that well, but he knew that he was a good kid, 'Probably better than this Dean guy,' he though as he parked the car in front of the house. He still couldn't believe that his baby sister had a boyfriend.  
  
He could see his mother coming from inside the Burrow, wearing a look of concern that had been permanently pasted to her face ever since the return of You-know-who. It seemed to be momentarily lifted from her features when Harry emerged from the vehicle. She pounced on him, pulling him into a bear hug before he had put both of his feet on the ground. Bill smiled at him, as he gasped for air from his mothers grip. She was the most wonderful person to have for a mother, so excepting of everyone. 'Though not everything,' he thought as he touched his ponytail.  
  
Molly had finally let go of Harry, and he was retrieving his trunk from the back of the car. Ron was giving him a hand, and Ginny had followed her mother back into the kitchen, where she had been preparing dinner. She was always fussing over Harry nutrition, and she had been in cooking since about 11:00 that morning. Bill walk into the Burrow, looking around at everyone. Ron and Harry were making their way up the stairs, pulling Harry's trunk behind them. Ginny was in the kitchen, armed with a whisk, and was forcefully stirring something creamy. He approached her, and was about to offer to help, when she shot him an infuriated look, and he stopped dead.  
  
"Still mad at me?" He asked, innocently. She merely looked up at him, and glared. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." He said.  
  
"Honey, why are you mad at you brother?" Molly asked.  
  
"I was just giving her a hard time about-" Ginny gave him a very pointed look, which he automatically took to mean that she hadn't told her mother that she had been dating. "- About . umm, her, ahh . decision to, err, give up the position as seeker. She wants to be a chaser instead," He said, proud that he had made up such a believable speech.  
  
"Well, that isn't your choice to make! And I'm sure that Ginny will make a wonderful chaser next year," She said in her best 'supportive mother' voice. Ginny mouthed thank-you, and handed him the bowl and whisk, obviously having forgiven him. He smiled as he took it from her outstretched arms.  
  
As their mother left, to get something out of the oven, she whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob," He said, also whispering. Then in a normal voice, he asked, "So, what are we making?"  
  
"Lemon meringue tarts," She said, "Dads favorite"  
  
"I see. So what do I do?"  
  
"You whisk"  
  
"Simple enough"  
  
*  
  
Dinner was wonderful. They had roast turkey, mashed potatoes with some kind of spice, green beans and carrots from the garden, fresh baked buns with butter and homemade cranberry sauce. Ron had about three servings before dessert was served, and the end of the night, he was completely ready to turn in for bed.  
  
He wanted to take a shower to clear his head, first. All day he kept having these daydreams that would pop into his head for no reason at all. His mom made cinnamon buns for breakfast this morning, and all he could think about where her eyes. Hermione was haunting his dreams, awake or not. She was everywhere. Even when they were driving home, he found himself wondering if she lived in one of the houses that they passed.  
  
He turned on the shower, and let the cool water run over his body, he ran his hand through his hair, and returned to his thoughts. She was so annoying; she wouldn't even leave him alone when he was at his own house. Always being on his mind, how dare she! She could get a spell on her first try, which was more than could be said than for Harry or Ron. And when she didn't get it correct right away, she would be so disappointed with herself. And SPEW! Who cares about freeing the house elves? They loved working, and giving them money or rights would just insult them. He conveniently forgot to tell her that elves can only be freed by their owners, though he was sure that if she knew that, she would go strait to Dumbledore and force him to free all the elves working at Hogwarts.  
  
He chuckled at the thought; and then hit himself in the head. THERE SHE WAS AGAIN! Did she ever leave?  
  
He stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, thinking about anything but Hermione. It wasn't working. Quidditch - Well the canons have a good chance of winning this season, Oliver will bring great things to the team. Harry said that he was a very good coach, just a little 'demanding' at times. But demanding is good, Hermione is demanding. CRAP! There she was again!  
  
He got out of the shower, extremely annoyed with Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Harry hadn't had a meal like that in a long time. Even the Hogwarts feasts couldn't compare to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He was full after his second helping, and his stomach felt substantially wider than when he had arrived. Soon after dinner was over, Ron had left the table, but Harry decided to stick around and help clean up. He cleared dishes and asked what else he could do.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it. It's under control." Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"Are you sure, because I would like to help if I could," He said. He would prefer helping than going to bed.  
  
"Well . You could help Ginny with the dishes, she is washing them, you could dry."  
  
"Ok." He said, crossing the kitchen towards Ginny. She was humming something softly, completely unaware that Harry was standing right behind her.  
  
"I'm here to dry," He said. His voice startled Ginny, and she jumped sending bubbles everywhere. She gave a little scream, as she rubbed soap from her face. She turned towards him, looking like she was going to explode.  
  
"Ginny, I am so sorry!" He said, barley able to keep from laughing. There were bubbles in her hair, on her shirt and around her cheeks. Harry was surprised to find that he had to use all of his self-restraint to keep from wiping it off for her.  
  
But her look quickly changed from anger to a mischievous grin. He took a step back; the look to closely resembled the twin's.  
  
"Oh, it's ok Harry. No problem," She smiled innocently. To innocently. "Well . are you going to dry or not?"  
  
He took a cautious step forwards, still not trusting her. She milled sweetly, and handed him a tea towel. He picked up a dish, never taking his gaze off of her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Harry," She said sweetly, after a few moments.  
  
"Yes," He said turning towards her, only to get a face full of bubbles. "HEY! I didn't do it to you intentionally!"  
  
"Yes, well, you still d-" But she was cut off by Harry flicking water in her face.  
  
"OH, this means WAR!!" She screamed, cupping her hands and dipping them into the sink. Harry caught on quickly, and before she could even get her hands out of the water, he grabbed them both while using his other hand to splash her in the face. She twisted around, and freed herself, but not before drenching his neck and chest. Bubbles flew all over the kitchen as the fight continued, and it only ended because they were both laughing so hard that they were having trouble finding the sink with their hands. Finally they settled for sitting on the floor and flicking the bubbles that were already on their cloths and in their hair.  
  
Harry leaned against a cupboard, exhausted from laughing so hard. He surveyed the kitchen, where everything (including themselves) was absolutely drenched. "Ginny, does your kitchen look like a tsunami has been through it often?" Her asked.  
  
She also looked around, and then stood up (which looked like it took a lot of effort.) She walked over to the stove where a few dry cloths were hanging. She threw one at Harry and then started to dry the counter surrounding the stove. Harry understood immediately, and got up to help her. She caught his eye, and smiled.  
  
They worked for the next few minutes in silence. Harry noticed for the second time that day how pretty Ginny really was. Even though her hair was a mess, and sticking to the sides of her face, she still looked nice. She had a beauty that was all natural, and fun.  
  
"Harry," She asked, bringing him out of his trance, "where did Ron go?"  
  
"He went to bed after dinner, said he was tired." He answered, returning his attention to the glass that he had been drying, hoping dearly that she hadn't caught him staring at her.  
  
"Oh, I see," She said, and after a minute of silence, she asked, " Do you know what's up with him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well .he's been spending a lot of time to himself lately. Like he will go up to bed at 8:00 and stuff. It really isn't like him," She replied, barley hiding the concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll ask him if you want." He said, trying to sound comforting.  
  
"Nah, its ok . I'll do it myself." She said smiling, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping with the dishes, offering to talk to Ron . I know that isn't as easy as it sounds," She said, laughing a little, "So, thanks"  
  
"No problem, it was fun." He answered. She smiled at him, and then glanced towards the clock hanging above the stove.  
  
"I think that I'm going to turn in. We're all done here. See you in the morning." She said.  
  
"Ok. Yea, I think that I will go up in a few minutes. Goodnight"  
  
"'Night" She said, as she left the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Ginny, stifled a yawn, as she made her way out of the kitchen. Bill was standing right outside of the kitchen doorway, and he jumped as she spotted him.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Nothing," He said quickly.  
  
"All right, whatever," she said, still looking at him funny.  
  
"Your wet." He said, pointing at her hair.  
  
"Thanks Bill! I have no idea what I would ever do without your blatant observations!" She said with a fake grateful voice.  
  
"Here," He said, pulling out his wand and waving it over her. She felt a blast of warm air, and was dry seconds later.  
  
"Thanks," She said.  
  
"Anytime. Hey does Harry want to be dried off too?"  
  
"Yea, probably. Hey, do you know where mum is?"  
  
"She already went to bed. She told me to say goodnight for her."  
  
"Ok, well I'm off. See you later." She yawned.  
  
"G'Night,"  
  
Ginny, gave a tired smile and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. She had just put her hand on the doorknob when something struck her as odd. She raced down the stairs, almost hitting Harry on her way ("Sorry!", "that's alrig-") and found Bill sitting on the couch, reading.  
  
"How did you know Harry was wet to?" She demanded, with both hands on her hips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How. Did. You. Know. That. Harry. Was. Going. To. Be. Wet. To?" She said in a low, and kind of scary voice.  
  
"Oh, well . Umm, you see, you were wet, so I . Umm . figured he would be to" He said, cowering as Ginny took a step forwards.  
  
"Oh, is that it?" She said in a deathly calm voice, "Because I had the impression that you were SPYING ON US!"  
  
"ME! Spy and you? Never!" He said, trying to play innocent.  
  
"Oh, that isn't going to work on my, dear brother. I can see right through you! Remember, I have six older brothers. I can read their thoughts! I understand 'Brother-ish'" She said, her face red with anger.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was watching you for just a little bit. Mom asked me to see what the racket in there was." He said, still looking afraid of his sister.  
  
"Oh, I see. So you decided just to watch us, not ask what was happening?" She said, the calmness in her voice gone, replaced by anger.  
  
"I . I mean, well . I, didn't want to disturb you," He finished.  
  
"Uh huh. Right. I'm sure that was all," She accused.  
  
"It was. And besides . it looked like you were enjoying yourselves." He said the last part with a bit of a grin.  
  
"ERRRGG!" She growled, picking up a pillow from an armchair beside her and chucking it at his head. "You are insufferable!" She yelled, as she marched up the stairs. She was just about in her room when he called up:  
  
"Do you notice how you didn't deny it?" She was sure that if she could see him, he would be laughing.  
  
"SHOVE IT, BILL!"  
  
*  
  
Harry quietly walked into Ron's room, trying hard not to make any noise.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not asleep," Said a groggy voice from the bed across from him. Harry jumped, expecting Ron to be asleep. Ron laughed, and turned to face him. "What took you so long?  
  
"I was doing the dishes." He said, trying to sound casual. Luckily Ron seemed so tired that he didn't notice his friends strained tone.  
  
"Ok." He yawned, turning back over, "'Mione's coming tomorrow. We're going by floo powder to pick her up."  
  
"Is that ok? I mean is it going to work?" Harry said, thinking of the Dursley's house.  
  
"Uh huh. She said that her fireplace doesn't use ecletrikitee . umm . I mean elecktriy ... Umm?"  
  
"Electricity, Ron."  
  
"Right. Anyways, We are going to get her after lunch," He said, stifling another yawn, "Ok?"  
  
"Yep, sounds good." Harry said as he changed into his Pajamas.  
  
"Kay. Night" Ron said.  
  
"Night Ron." He said, but he could already hear Ron's soft snores.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ohh . so dijya like it? Didja dijya? Is it possible for that to get annoying quickly? Please review, you wonderful reader you! I promise to write to you and say thanks! No matter HOW mean you are to me :o)  
  
Again . I have an unregistered, no email leaving reviewer: Robyn Lael. Thanks for reviewing . It means a lot!  
  
So remember boys and girls: If you are going to Review (please consider it) leave your email ... or I will say thanks here!  
  
:o) Thanks ~Angi 


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter -shame- so anyways, I own nothing except a whole lot of Kraft dinner. I couldn't live without that stuff!  
  
Smurfy, I love you!  
  
***  
  
The Charm Bracelet  
  
Part 4  
  
Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . SLAM!  
  
Hermione rolled over and hit her Alarm clock, making it shut off. 'Why was it on so early, anyways?' She wondered. She buried her head in her pillow, wishing that she could get back to sleep. A few minutes past, and she was slowly sinking back into the sleep. She had been having the most wonderful dream, though she couldn't remember any of it. All she knew was that she wanted to get back. Darkness swept over her, and she was about to return to the dream, when:  
  
"HERMIONE, HONEY. ARE YOU UP YET?"  
  
She mumbled something that she normally yelled at Ron for saying, then rolled over and looked at her clock: 7:30. 7 bloody 30. WHY WAS SHE UP AT 7:30 in the morning!  
  
"HERMIONE, COM' ON! YOUR GOING TO RON'S IN A FEW HOURS AND YOU NEED TO PACK!"  
  
RON! She had completely forgotten. She bolted upright in her bed, sending pillows to the ground.  
  
"I'M UP, MUM!" She yelled back, jumping out of her bed. She picked up all the pillows that had fell, and quickly made her bed. She was going to be leaving for the rest of the summer to live with her best friends. She was very exited to be leaving. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her parents, but she got very lonely. She lived in a very large house on her parent's estate. The only people that were her age that lived around her were all clean-cut and fresh from reform school. They all came from rich families, not unlike her own, and were very snobbish. She had been that way in her first year at Hogwarts, but quickly learned that she wasn't the queen of the universe. Her parent's were told by Dumbledore to inform any muggles that she attended a school in North America.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush. Maybe she could just take all the clothes in her closet, through them into her trunk, and then sleep for the next three hours. Normally Hermione loved mornings, but she did enjoy sleeping in. She grabbed a red see-through bath bag, from under the sink, and started throwing things into it. Hairbrush- check. Toothbrush- check. Extra moisturizing frizz-controlling shampoo and conditioner- double check. 'How did I live without this stuff?' she though, as she put the bottles into the bag. She grabbed various soaps and body- sprays and was almost done. The last thing that she took was a small bottle of perfume. It smelled of something between vanilla and coconuts, very unusual, but it was her favorite. She sprayed a little on her wrists and then rubbed her neck. She had never liked the smell of coconut, before she received this gift from Ron, but now it was one of her favorites.  
  
Not that is mattered that it was from Ron. She would have liked it just the same if it had been from Harry.  
  
'Is that true?' She asked herself, as she put her bathroom stuff at the bottom of her trunk, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" She said aloud. 'Well, it's just an unusual gift to give a friend.' "No it isn't!" She said out loud again.  
  
"What isn't, Honey?" Her moms voice made her jump. She turned towards her and blushed.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself." She said. "Is that for me?" She asked, pointing at the toast and juice that her mother was holding. Hermione hadn't noticed until now how hungry she was. She took the toast that her mother offered her, and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem, sweetie. Marcie and Lauren are off this week, so I am exercising my culinary abilities, what do you think?"  
  
"It's a little burnt." Hermione said, critically. Marcie and Lauren both worked for the Grangers; Marcie was the cook, and Lauren the maid. They had both been with the Grangers for as long as Hermione could remember.  
  
"Hey!" Her mom said, giving a mock hurt look. This sent Hermione into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You look like Ron." Hermione said, finishing her orange juice. Her mother gave her a mischievous grin, and sat down on her bed. "What is that look for?" she said, emphasizing the word 'that.'  
  
"Well, you often compare things to Ron. I'm just surprised to never hear you bring Harry up into casual conversation. He was the one who you were 'dating' last year."  
  
"Please don't mention that. Every once and a while a first year will come up to me in the hall, and ask 'Are you Harry Potters Girlfriend?' Gets annoying fast."  
  
"Mmm. Now, I'm not a psychologist, but I am pretty sure that you just avoided my original accusation. Any reason, Miss. Granger."  
  
"NO" She said quickly. Obviously to quickly, seeing her mother gave her a look, which only mothers can give.  
  
"Ok . My oh my don't YOU smell nice today. Is that new perfume?" She said, still giving the look.  
  
'ERG, this is so frustrating. What is it with mothers, can they read your minds?' She asked herself frustrated. Her mother already knew that Ron gave her perfume for Christmas, why did she interrogate her?  
  
"No, It was a gift." She said through gritted teeth, smiling falsely towards her mother.  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"Ron . Why?" She asked, still grinning.  
  
"Oh, nothing dear, I was just wondering." She smiled knowingly. 'Why do mum's do that?' she thought. Her mum stood up, raking her fingers through her short, curly hair. She went to open Hermione's closet, and was filing though it. "Hmm, this is nice," She said holding up a horrid Purple dress that Hermione's Grandmother had sent a few Birthdays ago.  
  
"MUM! That is . it's . FLUFFY!" She said, appalled.  
  
"Fine, fine. Do you mind if I give it to charity then?" She asked.  
  
"No, go ahead," Hermione, said. For a second she thought that she could give it to the elves; but with closer inspection, she didn't think that even THEY would wear it. She stood up, and also went through her closet.  
  
"Oh, I like this." Her mum said, holding up a black dress. It was sleeveless, but full backed with a modest V-neck front. It fell to her knees, but had slits up both sides. It had a silver belt around the waist, with little circles connected together.  
  
"Yea, that's nice," She said eyeing the dress. "But it isn't me . actually, lots of this stuff isn't me in here," She said, indicating her closet.  
  
"Oh, since when did you get your own style?" Her mum asked, amused.  
  
"Well, I don't really. This is a beautiful dress, but it doesn't match my personality. This on the other hand does." She said, grabbing a floor length denim skirt. "When did I get this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I saw it downtown last spring, and bought it. I only wore it once, but didn't like it that much."  
  
"Wow, it's nice. And this." She said, picking up a red turtleneck, with out any sleeves. "Ooh, they go nice together," She said, holding it over her chest.  
  
"Yes, you should wear that today," Her mum, said, girlishly. Hermione loved her mother, but in the summers they saw so little of each other. She worked all the time, and Hermione would get bored during the day.  
  
"Yea ok," she said, folding them and putting them on her bed.  
  
"So what about all these clothes that 'aren't you'?" her mother asked, hanging the black dress up again, "Do you want me to give them to charity to?"  
  
"Sure," She said without thinking, "No . wait. I have a friend that would defiantly love some of these. She looks great in stuff like that!"  
  
"Oh, good honey, who?"  
  
"Ginny. She loves clothes that are more 'out there', this stuff is perfect!" She said, excitedly pulling out clothes that she had bough spur of the moment, and had never been worn.  
  
"Oh, that's great dear. Just don't forget to pack for yourself too." Her mum said, picking up her daughters empty juice glass. "Well, I will be in the kitchen if you need me. I'm going to try and figure out the secrets of 'Kraft Dinner' for lunch. Sound good?"  
  
"Yep, sounds great."  
  
"Ok, don't take to long. Your friends are coming over at 1:00"  
  
"Ok. Thanks for breakfast, Mum." She said, picking clothes out of her closet, and putting them in one of three piles. Mine. Ginny's. So ugly that I wouldn't give it to an elf.  
  
"My pleasure, Honey."  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was completely packed. She took half of all the books in her room, 'Just incase,' and had filled the rest of her trunk with clothes for both herself and Ginny. She needed new dress robes this year; she had long since outgrown hers. Hermione closed her trunk, and went downstairs, to find her mother in the kitchen, wearing an apron and reading a box of Kraft Dinner.  
  
"Wow, that looks productive," She said  
  
"Hey, I need your support here. This isn't easy." Her mom said  
  
"Mom, you boil water, you put in the noodles. How hard it that?"  
  
"You have to add milk, and butter and this little cheese packet to you know." Hermione rolled her eye.  
  
"Do you want me to do it for you?" She asked. After some of the potions Snape assigned to them, this would be a synch.  
  
"Would you? That would be great. Thanks." She said throwing the apron at her.  
  
"You don't need an apron for Kraft dinner, mum"  
  
"Just put it on. It makes you look so cute."  
  
"Mum, I'm almost sixteen. I despise 'cute'," She said, disgusted.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I'll be right back," And with that, Mrs. Granger left the kitchen. Hermione just shook her head, and turned her attention to the macaroni. 'Common, how hard is this?' She thought. The water was already boiling when she put the noodles in, and she set the timer for nine minutes. 'Now all I have to do is wait.'  
  
Her mom back a minute later, holding a small gift. "This is for you, from me and Dad. You will be in school on your Birthday, so you can have it now."  
  
"Thanks," She said taking the present from her mother. She unwrapped it to find a small black box.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, her mum just smiled. Hermione opened the box and gasped. "Oh, mum. This is beautiful. Thank you," She said holding up the small necklace that was inside. It was on a silver chain, and had a single heart charm.  
  
"Well, me and your dad saw it when we were in France this February, and we though of you," She said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much, I love it." She said, hugging her mother. When she pulled away, she asked, "Can you please put it on for me?"  
  
Her mum took the necklace in her hands and did up the clasp, just as the timer went. Hermione thanked her, and finished making lunch. They spent the meal talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the summer.  
  
"There is a dental conference in America that me and your father were invited to. It isn't until August, but I am looking forwards to it. I've never been across the ocean. Your dad goes all the time for conferences and things, but it will be my first time!" Her mum was saying.  
  
"Be sure to send me a postcard! Where are you going to be?"  
  
"We will start in New York City, but dad said that he would take us up to Canada to see Niagara Falls. It is supposed to be amazing." She said, excitedly.  
  
"It sounds wonderful," Hermione said, picking up the dishes.  
  
"Yes, well enough about that. What are you and your friends going to do this summer?" Her mother asked, curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably just stay around the Burrow. I can never get bored there." She said, "Ginny said something in her letter about going to London a few times. Fred and George set up shop there."  
  
"That sounds like fun," She said, looking at her watch. "It looks like they will be here soon, do you have everything packed?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Ok then, shall we light up the fire place?"  
  
"Oh, yea, I'll go get it started." In a few minutes there was a merry fire blazing in the living room. Hermione and her mother both took seats in front of it. Hermione's mum was staring at the fire intently.  
  
"So, how does this work?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the fire.  
  
Hermione laughed when she said, "They flames will turn green, and then someone will just appear."  
  
"Right ."  
  
They waited in silence for about two minutes before the flames in front of them turned emerald.  
  
"Ooh, someone is coming!" Hermione's mom said excitedly.  
  
"Yea," Hermione said, equally exited. They watched the first figure step out, and dust them self off.  
  
"Ginny!" She squealed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hermione!" She squealed back. They let go of each other, just as someone else come out of the fire.  
  
"Harry!" She said, attacking him with a hug as well.  
  
"Hey," He said as she let go, "Having a good summer?"  
  
"Yea, great thanks. You?"  
  
"Pretty good," They would have talked longer, if a third person hadn't just stepped out of the fire.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, while coughing from the soot. He gave her a one- armed hug, and then introduced himself to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bill Weasley."  
  
"Hi, Courtney Granger, nice to meet you."  
  
"You to. Ron's on his way," He said, turning back towards Hermione. Just as he said it, the flames turned green once again; Ronald Weasley stepped out, wiping ash off of his jeans. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." He said, stepping out of the fire.  
  
"Hey, Ron," She said in what she hoped was a happy voice. Not nervous like she felt. Why was she nervous? She stepped forward, and gave him a tight hug, which he returned. Oh that's why.  
  
"Umm, mum. You've already met Harry, Ron and Bill, but this is Ginny." She said, stepping away from Ron. She planned on making this as un-awkward as possible. Ginny and her mother introduced themselves, and Hermione turned to the guys.  
  
"My trunks up in my room," She said.  
  
"We'll get it," said Harry.  
  
"Yea, just show us the way." Ron added. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all headed upstairs, and left Bill to chat with Mrs. Granger about his work in Egypt.  
  
"So this is your room. Why am I not surprised?" Ron said as they entered her bedroom. He was indicating the two large bookshelves that took up the whole of one of her walls.  
  
"Wow, it's big," Ginny said looking around, "And strangely clean."  
  
"Hey, it isn't strange for Hermione to be clean!" Harry said in a fake defensive voice.  
  
"Ok, if you are done making fun of me, would you help me out, this is heavy," She said, trying to pick up the trunk.  
  
"We can do it." Ron said, waving Hermione aside, and picking up that end of the trunk for her. Harry grabbed the other end.  
  
"Dear me, what would we ever do without the strong, and brave men, ah Hermione?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I can't see how we would manage, Ginny dear," They both laughed and left the room.  
  
"Hmm . I think that they are taking our polite natures for granted!" Ron said, in mock outrage.  
  
"Ouch. That hurts," Harry said, putting a hand on his chest.  
  
*  
  
They got back to the Burrow a few minutes later, after Hermione said good- bye to her mum. Ron and Harry were about to take the trunk up to Ginny's room, but Bill said he would do it, and he magiced it up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hurried up to her, and gave her a big, bone- crushing hug. "It's so good to see you,"  
  
"You to, Mrs. Weasley," She gasped.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful!" she said, holding her at arms length, examining her outfit. His mum was right; Hermione did look great. Ron wanted to slap himself for thinking that, 'She's your best friend!'  
  
"Oh, thank you," She said, blushing.'  
  
"Sorry I didn't come to pick you up, but Bill went and I thought that one responsible adult was enough." When she finished, both Ron and Ginny were laughing.  
  
"Hey I can hear you!" He called from the kitchen, which just caused them to laugh harder.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?" Ron's mum asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, I actually just ate thanks."  
  
"Alright, dear. Well if you need me, I will be in the kitchen," She said, going into the other room.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione probably wants unpack." Ginny said, giving Hermione a significant look.  
  
"Oh, yea. That sounds good." She said, following Ginny towards the stairs.  
  
"Fine, abandon us. See if we care!" Ron said.  
  
"Glad your ok with that." Ginny called down.  
  
"Girls," Harry and Ron said together under their breath.  
  
****  
  
Ok, so that's the chapter! Would you please PLEASE Review?  
  
Alright . Hermione Starise, you are the greatest, you reviewed twice, and were really nice each time, so . THANK YOU!  
  
As for you, whoever you are . please review, I promise that I will send you an email (If you leave me one) and thank you personally for reviewing, no matter how mean to me you are :o)!  
  
Thanks for reading ~Angi :o) 


	5. Part V

**Hey! All right, I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while … I have just been away, and busy and whatnot. **

**Thanks you SOOO SOOO SOOO much to my beta, Green – you rock, with you, my spelling would be crappy! (Those are words from the heart, no?)! And another big thanks to Straycat … who tried to help me with the italics and stuff … I think that I have it figured out :o)**

**Anyways, on with the show :o)**

The Charm Bracelet

Part 5

***

Ginny's room was smaller than Hermione's, but it had many more homey touches. The walls had posters of various wizarding music groups and quidditch players, and her dresser was full of pictures of her with her friends. Her personal favourites were the ones that Colin had taken on the train ride home. He had sent them to her the week before, saying the he had gotten doubles so she could keep them. Most of them were just tacked up to her wall, or wedged around her mirror, but a few of the best ones she had put into frames. One was of her and Hermione, just looking at the camera and smiling, and another was of Ron, Harry, Hermione and herself all together with Tonks and a few of the other people who came to pick them up from the train in the background. But her favourite one was the picture everybody in her compartment: Luna looking dreamily towards Ron, and then Harry- Neville looking nervous, and clutching his cactus thing closely. Hermione was wedged between Ginny and Ron, and was looking a little crushed, but not entirely uncomfortable, and Harry, well was being Harry. He was apart from the group, about a foot away from Ginny looking sad, trying to cover it up wit a smile that obviously wasn't genuine.

"Wow, that's a good picture," Hermione said, coming up behind her.

"Yea, it's one of my favourites." Ginny said back smiling. Hermione went over to her trunk and opened it, revealing a massive amount of clothing that Ginny had never seen her wear before. "Wow, that's a lot," She said, eyeing them.

"Yes, well about half of them I don't ever wear, and I thought that you would like them," She said, holding up a pretty tankini bathing suit that was made out of different shades of blue, giving it a rippling effect.

"Oh, my goodness. Thank you so much, Hermione, but you didn't have to," She said, looking at the beautiful bathing suit, and feeling heat go to her cheeks. She had never had anything so expensive looking before, she almost felt like Hermione was doing this as a charity or something.

"Don't mention it. I have grown out of some of it, you are much thinner than me, and most of it I will never wear anyways, I mean, can you actually see me wearing this?" She said, holding up a black dress. Ginny smiled, shaking her head, and blushed at the 'much thinner' complement. Hermione had a beautiful figure, but she was also much more curvy than Ginny, who had smaller hips, and slender arms and legs.

"Well, thanks," She said again, while Hermione piled cloths onto the bed, "So were you having a good summer at your parents house?"

"Well ... yes, I suppose. It isn't very exciting; the only thing that I have to keep me occupied is the Internet, and that can only entertain me for so long."

"Ouch. Well you're here now, we will do our best to keep you amused!" Ginny said. She was really excited that Hermione was here. Ron and Harry were both great, but they were boys, and they lacked a certain ... well ...they weren't the same.

"So, what have you been up to? Written to Dean at all?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no. We only started going out the last few days of school. And even then, I think that the only reason that he asked me out was to get back at Pavarti. Doesn't matter though," She added hastily, when Hermione gave her a look of outrage, "I was kind of, in a way using him to get back at Michael, and Ron." She said, grinning.

"I honestly have never seen anyone get so over protective over a family member! He yelled so loud when we were in Hogsmead, people in the streets were staring at us."

"Ron is just the over-protective type. Of course, He isn't the only one of my brothers that acts like that; you should have heard Bill in the car on the way home after picking up Harry. It was so embarrassing." She said. Hermione gave her a small, sympathetic grin.

"How is Harry, anyways? He seemed pretty happy when he came to pick me up. Even normal." Hermione asked.

"It's weird. We just picked him up yesterday, and he was so happy to get away from the Dursley's. Have you met them-?" Hermione shook her head "-you're better off that way, they're dreadful, any ways, we picked him up and he seemed pretty happy. We got home and during dinner he was pretty silent, but not oddly quiet or anything. Then after dinner, he helped me with the dishes, which ended in an all out water fight. It seemed like he was having fun, but I don't know."

"Water fight, 'eh" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. So in general, he is ok?"

"Mostly, yea. Every once in a while he will get a far-out look on his face, like he is thinking about something really painful. But that doesn't happen as often as you think that it would, considering what he has been through."

"Good," Hermione sighed, "I have been worrying about him all summer."

"Well, he's fine, you have nothing to worry about." Ginny said, "By the way, I love your hair, what did you do to it?"

Hermione smiled and blushed. Her hair was still as curly as ever, but it was less frizzy, and her curls were more definite. "Oh, well my mom took me to a salon, and they recommended a few hair products to-" But was cut off by a loud rapping at the door. Ginny answered it to find Ron and Harry.

"Are you finished unpacking yet? We were going to go out back and play a bit of quidditch, and wanted to see if you would like to come. I need to get in shape for the seeker position that you have so kindly held for me," Harry said, grinning.

"Yea, almost. Do you want to play, Hermione," Ginny asked, turning around. She gave a look that seemed to say, 'Are you kidding?' Ginny laughed and said, "We can do it some other time."

"Oh, no Ginny, you go out. I'm not very athletic. I'll just come out and watch." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, com'on, you know you want to!" Ron said in a teasing voice.

"Not in the slightest bit, thanks"

"Alright. I'll just change and meet you out there in a few minutes then," Ginny said, once again turning towards Harry and Ron.

"Ok, see you in a bit," Harry smiled, and turned down the stairway, followed closely by Ron. As soon as the door shut, Hermione gave her a curious look.

"What was that about?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"What was what about?" Ginny said, though she could already guess as to what Hermione was going to say,

"You and Harry were ... flirting!" She said, giggling a bit.

"We were NOT!" She said loudly, though she blushed.

"Ginny, I'm pretty smart, I can figure you out,"

"We were not FLIRTING!"

"First the water fight, then the 'smiling and eye contact' ... I don't know, it sounds like flirting to me," she smiled.

"Yes, well you do have a lot of practice in the subject don't you?" Ginny said, hoping to push the topic of discussion away from her and Harry. It was working momentarily, as Hermione went a little pink around her cheeks, but like she said, she was pretty smart, she could tell what Ginny was trying to do.

"Yea, that's not going to work. Anyways, get changed so we can go out." She said, "I'll meet you out there."

"Ok," She said, as Hermione left.

*

Harry hadn't been on his Firebolt for so long that he was extremely eager to get into the air. Ron was over by the shed, getting out the balls and other equipment, including his broom, which he probably treasured more than anything else he owned.

"Sorry we don't have a snitch or anything. We never play with one, don't have enough people." He called, tossing the crate that was used to carry the quidditch materials in.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need one," He said brightly.

"Alright, here come Ginny and Hermione." Ron said, turning away from Harry. Hermione waved at him, as Ginny hurried over to the shed, and pulled out an old broom. She was dressed in a rider-back red tank top, and baggy black track shorts. Harry realized he was staring, and turned away suddenly. Hermione seemed to notice that he was looking at Ginny too, because when she sat down under one of the huge trees in the Weasley's yard, she caught his eye, and gave him a half grin, while raising her eyebrows. Ron, as oblivious as ever, just threw the quaffle at his sister, who spun around and caught it in a way that looked like she used very little effort.

Harry mounted his broom, kicked off. He could feel the cool breeze in his hair, as he accelerated. He circled the pitch a few times, getting used to the feel of his broom once again. Looking up, he could see dark grey clouds in the distance that didn't look promising.

"Harry, you ready? You and Gin against me," Ron called from the other end of the clearing.

"Alright," He said, as Ginny passed him the quaffle. They both sped towards Ron, passing to each other in an attempt to confuse him. It didn't work as well as they had hoped though, as Harry shot on him, he caught it easily, and passed it back saying that he would have to do better than that.

They headed towards the other end of the pitch again, and prepared to shoot on Ron again. This time, it was Ginny who had taken the shot. It barley touched the tips of his fingers as it flew gracefully through the hoop.

"YEA!" She yelled as she punched the air. After a few more shots like that, Harry was certain that Ginny would make chaser the next year. They continued to play for the next hour and a half, but finally went in when it looked like it was threatening to rain. They couldn't have picked a better time, because by the time they had finished packing up the equipment in the shed, it had started spitting on them.

Once they were inside, they had to find other things to do. Ron suggested a game of wizard chess, but no one wanted to challenge him. Finally Hermione did, if only to get him to shut up. The game lasted over an hour...

"No, don't do that, it's stupid, can't you see that his bishop is going to get me!!" yelled the little voice of one of her castles.

"Will you PLEASE shut up?" She yelled back making everybody else laugh.

"Whoa, Hermione, rage problems." Ron grinned.

"Quiet you! Just because you are a freaking chess genius, it does NOT mean that you can rub it in!" She said, irritated.

"Uh huh. Well, it doesn't matter anyways ... checkmate" He said, grinning happily. Hermione scowled as she put all of her pieces back in the bad.

"See Ron, I'm not the only one who doesn't like to play with you," Ginny announced.

"You're all afraid of my intelligence!"

"Yea, that's it," Hermione mumbled under her breath. There was a rapping on the window, "Wow, its coming down hard,"

"Oh. That's not the rain, it's an owl," Ron said, jumping to his feet and letting the bird in. It swooped over his head, and onto Ginny's lap.

"For me, then?" She asked, as it stuck out its leg.

"Whose owl is that?" Ron pestered.

"I don't know..." She said, trailing off as she read the letter.

"Well..."

"It's nothing ... just a letter from one of my friends," She said quietly pocketing it.

Hermione looked at her, and sighed. '_Ok there must be something that I am missing_,' Harry thought, as the girls looked at each other, occasionally nodding a bit or sighing again. Harry felt a bit better when he saw Ron looking from girl to girl with a very confused expression on his face.

After a moment, the silence was broken when Ginny announced, "Well, I'm worn out from quidditch. I think that I'm going to lay down for a bit." She got up, and Hermione was about to follow, but she held her arm out and shook her head, "It's ok." She said in an undertone, "I'm good," and with that she disappeared up the stairs.

"Well that was odd." Ron said, "What is her problem?"

"It's none of your business." Hermione snapped, reaching onto the couch and picking up a book. In seconds she was completely absorbed into it, leaving Ron with an astonished look on his face. He turned towards Harry, and asked, "So, you wanna play?"

*

Ginny came down again only for dinner that night. She had been completely silent through the entire meal, and went straight up the stairs as soon as she was done.

Thunder and lightning shook house as Ron and Harry made their way to Ron's room. Hermione had gone to bed about an hour before, saying she wanted to see how Ginny was doing.

"'K, well g'night," Ron yawned.

"Yep, 'night," Harry said back. A few minutes' later Ron's soft snores filled the room. Another flash of lightning filled the room, and was followed by a loud clap of lightning. There was silence for a few minutes before there was more thunder. He sighed ... He was never getting asleep like this. He was to awake, his brain just wouldn't shut up. He sat up in his bed, and reached for his glasses, deciding that a glass of water would make him feel better. He opened the door, hoping that he hadn't waked up Ron. He heard a distinct snore to confirm that he hadn't. Harry crept down the stairs as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up anyone else in the house. He got to the kitchen to find that the lights in the living room were already on.

Ginny was curled on the couch, sniffing softly. There was a cup of tea in front of her on the table, next to a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Ginny?" He whispered, causing her to jump. She turned towards him smiling a bit, though he noticed that her eyes were pink, and she had little blotches on her cheeks.

"You do that to me to often," She said, laughing a little.

"Sorry. Umm, Gin, what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. You either, I suppose?"

"Yea. Ginny ... have you been crying." He said cautiously, trying not to sound nosy. Ginny looked at her lap, and laughed a little.

"Yea ... heh ... umm ... don't tell Ron, ok?" She said in a strained and small voice, "I haven't cried for years, well at least with him knowing. I'm a little scared what he will do." She laughed weakly.

"Yea, sure, but why? And why are you crying?" He said, sitting on the couch next to her. Of what he knew about Ginny, she wasn't someone who would cry over nothing.

"Uh, here." She said handing him the crumpled letter.

_Dear Ginny_

_Hey, how is your summer going? Mine's going all right. Sorry that I haven't written before this letter, I have been pretty busy_

_Anyway, I'm writing now as an apology. I know that I asked you out the same day that you and Michael broke up ... and I did it for the wrong reason. Pavarti and I broke up the week before, and she started going out with that pretty boy in Ravenclaw, and for some odd reason I felt like I needed to get back at her. I know, I am horrible, and that was completely wrong. I don't deserve someone like you, Gin, and I don't think that I can stay with you, it just isn't right. Please forgive me._

_-Dean_

"Oh. Ginny, are you going to be ok?" Harry asked, placing the letter back on the table.

"Yea," She said quietly, still not looking up.

"Ok, do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked, hoping that she would say no. _'Why am hoping that she will say no?'_

"No, that's alright." She said. After a minute of silence there was another flash of lightning, and a tremendous clap of thunder that made her jump closer to Harry.

"Your jumpy, has anyone ever told you that?" He said smiling a bit. She giggled just a little, and curled herself up again, burying her face into her knees.

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yea," She sighed, "God. You must think that I am stupid, letting a guy get to me like this ... I'm crying 'cause I got dumped by someone that I didn't even like that much. There are so many more important things going on, like, well You-know-who," She said, letting a few tears slip.

"Don't say that, you're not stupid. If anything, Deans the stupid one, breaking up with you. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend" He insisted, not really sure what to say. He wasn't good in situations with emotional girls, crying scared him, and he wanted nothing more than to make her stop right now; and before he could stop himself, he was pulling her into a shy hug. To his surprise, she hugged him back.

It was amazing how her hug was so different than any other he had ever had. It wasn't like Mrs. Weasley's, which were very tight and welcoming. It wasn't like Hermione's, which were excited and usually quite talkative. It was different. New. She was warm and small in his arms, and her head seemed to rest perfectly on his shoulder. He had an unsuspected wave of hatred for the thing that did this to her. Hurt her. He just wanted to make it all better.

"Thanks Harry." She sniffed quietly from his shoulder, "I'm really glad that I have great friends like you,"

"Yea," He said softly, "likewise." To Harry's great dislike, she pulled away from him, though she was still very close.

"I guess that I should get to bed." She sighed, looking at him. Her eyes were so turquoise that it was almost unnatural.

"Ok, G'night Ginny,"

"'Night Harry," She said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thanks again," she said, disappearing up the staircase.

"Yea," He whispered, "Anytime,"

*

**Yea, so that's the chapter. I think that I emailed everyone who review last time … if I didn't, SORRY! Review again and I will … promise :o). **

**Thanks for reading!!! ~Angi**


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: OK Its Angi's beta Green here with today's disclaimer because naughty DemonAngi keeps forgetting it. Neither me, nor her own anything~ Although given the choice I would rather like to take Draco home.**

**Disclaimer #2: I -the actual AUTHOR- would like to point out to her horribly brilliant beta that even though I don't SEND you the disclaimer … I add it when I put in the author notes- like this one- heh heh, I'm just joking … Green, your the greatest!!! I would also like to add that Draco's house would be nice, yes! :o)**

**But at least _SHE_ can spell –hangs head in shame- anyways, Thanks a _bunch, _Green!!!!!!!!! … heres' the story (INCLUDING DISCLAIMER!) **

** The Charm Bracelet**

**Part 6**

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"'Night Harry," She said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thanks again," she said, disappearing up the staircase._

_"Yea," He whispered, "Anytime," Watching her run up the stairs. Suddenly she turned around and looked him strait in the eye. She smiled very crudely, and quite uncharacteristically, slowly moving back towards him. His scar erupted in pain that he had only felt when-_

_"You know Harry, I saw the way that you looked at that blood trader … I know your innermost feelings, if you remember correctly." Her eyes flashed, changing from their usual stunning green-blue, to a horrid blood red. Her beautiful smile she would make anyone's day brighter had curved itself into a cruel, lipless and menacing grin. The dark lord was standing a few feet away from him._

_"_You_!" was all Harry could manage. He felt like he was going to fall off of the couch._

_"Aha, yes young Potter. _Me_." He spat in a humored voice. Harry could tell, Voldemort thought his pain funny. _

_"What do you want with me?" He yelled enraged. Why wasn't anyone in the house waking up … or had he already got to them … _

_"With you, Potter? You flatter yourself. I want nothing of you … at least for now. You see you are the _final_ step. You are what I am working up towards, and she-" He said, suddenly changing back into Ginny's body, though his cold eyes were still the awful crimson. "-Is my second. That idiot -- Black was my first. You cared very deeply for him, yes? And yet, I took him from you, leaving you empty and vulnerable. You were unable to control your feelings, and in doing so, you were easy to target. I ripped something away from you that you loved, Potter, and you were at my control. You don't understand, do you … but it is your greatest weakness. _Love_." Voldemort's voice changed back into Ginny's as well, "A man who wastes his time on petty emotions of such foolish magnitudes never goes far. You will lose everything. Everything that you love, Potter- including me" He finished, in a sugary voice that was mimicked through Ginny's body. She smiled at him, callously; and then seemed to turn to smoke. He body was still distinguishable for one moment before-_

"NO!" 

The sound of his own voice woke him. He was still lying on the Weasley's couch, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around franticly, searching for some sign that he had been there. That he had taken over here. 

He breathed heavily, waiting for the throbbing in his head to cease. It was gone almost instantly, though it hadn't completely vanished. It never did, these days. He had highs and lows, but there was always a dull thumping above his left eye, whether he was thinking about the Dark Lord or something equally as sinister, it was the farthest thing from his mind. '_Farthest thing from my mine, yea right'_. It was always on his mind.

He heard someone stirring upstairs. Looking out the window, he realized that it must be very late; the sky was still very dark, and he could still hear the thunder and rain hat had not yet stopped. On the contrary, it seemed to be coming down much harder now.

Footsteps could be heard timidly coming down the stairs. 

"Harry?" Said a soft and curious voice. A bushy haired girl rounded the kitchen, and came up behind him, "Are you alright? I could hear you talking to someone." 

"I-uh-Yea, yea. I'm fine." He said, smiling falsely.

"Uh-huh," She said skeptically, raising her eyebrows at him, "Harry, how long have I known you? I _know_ when you aren't fine." 

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." He mumbled not looking at her.

"About what?! About … about V-Volde-" 

"No," He said cutting her off. There was no use in making her worry, like she undoubtedly would. He knew that this was a different type of dream. Voldermort hadn't been in his mind tonight … it was just his subconscious, trying to tell him something. He had gotten the point loud and clear.

"Ok," She said in the same skeptical voice. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, no. Ginny came up about an hour ago, and I never got back to sleep." She said, "Was she down here with you?"

"Uhh, yea. I came down for a glass of water, and she was sitting on the couch."

"Oh. So I am going to suppose that you know about her and Dean, then?" Hermione said in the same business like tone that she got every time she would explain someone's emotions or other crap that Harry didn't understand.

"Oh. Yea" He said. Hermione gave him a little smile.

"Ok. That's good … but just don't tell Ron yet. He tends to ...well-"

"Overreact"

"That's the word!" She said.

"Yea, don't worry. Ginny already asked me not to tell," He said, smiling slightly.

Hermione walked back towards the stairs, but turned around on the bottom one, "You know Harry, if you ever need to talk about something … other than Voldemort, I'm here." She gave him a smile that he took to mean that she knew more about his dream than he had told him.

_'Sometimes it is like she is in my brain'. _He thought as she disappeared from view. He sighed and picked up his half empty glass. He took it to the sink, and then proceeded back to Ron's room, where deep breathing, and a mumbled greeted him, "Get out of my head!"

_'That's just weird'_. Harry lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Another flash of lightning and clap of thunder made Ron sit up in his bed. "OUT!"

"Umm … Ron?" He said when he started to look around the room franticly, "What's wrong,"

"She- she won't _leave_!" He said turning towards the door. Then he fell back into his bed, and within minutes, he was back to sleep.

"Alright," Harry said, lying back down. He once again stared towards the ceiling, deep in thought. _That wasn't a Voldermort dream like I have ever had before. He was talking to me, yea … but … was it even him? It wasn't something that he would normally say, was it? But it made sense. He took Sirius from me … and left me completely alone, and now Ginny … What Am I supposed to do? What if I hurt her?_

He drifted into sleep, trying to decide if it had just been a hysterical dream … or a warning.

*

A more than a week had passed since Harry had the dream. Nothing horrible had happened, and Harry hadn't done anything drastic, so Hermione had taken it to mean that he had had a normal nightmare, probably about Sirius or something. He had been very distant though. It was like every time one of them wanted to have a conversation with him he would make up something to excuse himself. 

She was determined to figure out the problem. She had learned over the years that when you wanted to see the sensitive, emotional, basically _human_ side of Harry … you had to force it out of him a bit.  

He was sitting on the couch, reading a book that she recognized as the second part of a series that Sirius and Remus had given him for Christmas last year. She also noticed that his eyes were not moving at all and he was staring at the same spot on the page.

"Hey," She said softly, sitting next to him.

"Oh. Hi," He answered halfheartedly.

Hermione sighed. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

He laughed feebly, and closed the book. Hermione could see that he was admitting defeat.

"So what is it? Does it have to do with have to do with Voldemort," She said, lowering her voice.

"No, well … yes, a bit." He muttered.

"Ok, well …?" 

"I- you know when you came down the stairs a little while ago, and I was on the couch 'cause I just had a bad dream … It was about Voldermort, you were right.

"But it was different. It wasn't really him talking to me … He was in Ginny-" Hermione noticed him blush a tiny bit here. "And, it was … well … different. Usually when I have a dream about him something absolutely horrible happens, right?" 

Hermione nodded.

"But nothing has." He finished.

"Oh." She said, not taking her eyes off of him, "What do you think that the dream means?"

"I- I don't know," he said looking away from her.

"Well, try to be more specific. What did he say?"

"Umm … he said that he was going to hu-" He cut himself off, and gave her one of those looks that meant he had no intention of telling her the rest, "He just said stuff about Sirius," 

"Oh, I see," She replied, absolutely unconvinced. Boys were so dense sometimes. _I mean really he just told me that Ginny was there to. He's not telling me everything_. "Was that everything?"

"Umm, yea mostly." Harry stated, turning towards the window. Hermione looked out as well. The sun was bright and it hurt her eyes the first as she looked outside. She could see Ron and Ginny playing quidditch in the back; Ginny had just taken a particularly strong shot on him, which he had saved effortlessly. 

She turned back to Harry, whose eyes were still on the field.

"Why don't you go out?" She asked. He had been moping about the house for a while, and had only been out to play with them once.

"You know, I think that I will." He said, picking up the large book, and standing up from the couch. He turned towards her, "Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

*

Ginny shot hard, to the great surprise of Ron. The quaffle almost slipped through his fingers, but he managed to lunge and save it in time.

"Nice one," She said to him grinning.

"Thanks," He replied. 

She circled the pitch, and then called to him, "I won't be so _easy_ on you this time though,"

"Yea, right!" He called back, "Give me your worst, ickle Ginnykins."

"OHO! You are so going down!" She sped towards him and dove down. She moved from one side to another, trying to confuse him. Coming up right in front of the left hoop, she raised the ball and was ready to release it; but Ron saw her glance at the center one. The quaffle flew from her hands, and as if it were going in slow motion, Ron whirled around, and stuck his foot out to knock it out of the way. It came hurtling back towards his little sister.

"I though I had that one," She said angrily as she caught the ball that was flying towards her, "SHI-"

"Hey," Harry had said from below them. "Ginny, language" 

"Hi, Harry. You gonna to play? You can help Ginny, I'm kicking her ass!" Ron called down happily. He saw Harry glance at Ginny who was still scowling.

"In my defense, in a regular game there would be three chasers, not just one."

"Uh-huh." Ron called, "She's just bitter," He stage whispered to Harry, who laughed.

"I heard that!"

"Good. Now get into position!" Ron called. He saw Ginny fly over to Harry and whisper something into his ear. He smiled and nodded, them turned towards Ron.

"Ready?"

"Of course I am, Potter! Bring it on!" Ginny and Harry came at him fast, passing the quaffle between themselves. Harry went above Ginny with the ball and looked like he was going to shoot; but he dropped the ball down to Ginny, who threw it through the hoop.

"YEA!" She punched the air.

"Lucky shot! You were bound to get one in eventually." He yelled over her whoops of triumph.

"He's just bitter," Ginny stage whispered, mocking Ron. Harry laughed as they went back down to the end of the pitch; discussing their plan of action again in low tones. It was a very warm day out, if not to hot. He could feel sweat dripping on his forehead, and wiped it off with his arm. _God, what is taking them so long_? Ginny and Harry were still talking in low tones.

"Today people!" He yelled down the pitch.

"A tad impatient, are you!" Ginny called back. He could tell that this might take a while. He sighed and looked around. The water in the pond that was just beyond the clearing glistened, as if calling him to dive in. he watched it longingly before he noticed Hermione making her way towards the pitch. _How long has she been out here? _It was about a five-minute walk from the house.

"Ok … we're ready Ron," Ginny yelled, with a bit of a grin.

"Took you long enough!" They came towards him, not as fast as they did the last time. They were still passing the quaffle between each other, but they weren't doing it as quickly; both of them were smiling. Ginny shot, not as fast as before, and he caught it effortlessly.

"Are you getting tired or something?" He asked, as Ginny and Harry exchanged a look.

"Yea, yea. I think that I am going in. To hot." She said, and giving Harry a pointed look, he said, "Oh, yea. Me to," With that they both landed and hurried back towards the house.

"Alright, that was strange" He said, landing next to Hermione who was sitting in the shade of a large tree.

"Yea, no kidding," She said, surveying them as they walk back, laughing to themselves. She got a little smile as she watched them.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. She turned towards him, her eyes sparkling like they did whenever she knew a secret that she knew he didn't. 

"Nothing."

"You _lie_"

"Nuh–uh!"

"Oh, what_ever_!" He said grinning. Hermione sighed and looked at the sky. Fluffy clouds that all happened to avoid crossing paths with the sun. The shade under the huge willow was perfect, and as a small breeze passed over them, Ron felt much cooler. 

"I talked to Harry today." Hermione announced quietly from the ground.

"Really!" Ron said sitting up, curious.

"Yes. He said that he had another dream, but it wasn't like the ones that he had before where he was inside someone else. He said That Voldemort was talking to him,"

"Can he do that?" He said, flinching just a little at the name.

"I don't thing so. I think that with the great amount of nothing that has happened over the past three weeks, that his brain is trying to make answers on why it has been so quiet." It was true. Nothing 'Dark Wizard' related had happened in the past few weeks. It had been very quiet, to quiet.

"But you don't think that it was another message thingy. You-Know-Who wasn't trying to manipulate him or anything?"

"No, I don't think so." She said sighing again, lying on her back and gazing upwards once again.

"Good," Ron said, also lying down. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione spoke up again.

"Ron, Why can't you say his name?" She turned to look at him.

"You-Know-Who's?" He asked quietly.

"Yes" There were a few more seconds of silence, not quite as comfortable as before.

Ron sighed, "Hermione, you and Harry both grew up with muggles. You only found out that _he_ existed when you were eleven. Me and Gin, on the other hand grew up with it. We were taught that it was the most horrible swear word that you could mutter. Ever. And, well so did most kids our age. At least the ones who grew up in pure blooded families. We heard stories of the people that he had killed, just because he could. Hell, he killed the entire Bones' family; they lived just a few miles away from here. And Neville's parents, well, you saw what happened to them. To us, that name is just like reliving the hell that he put us through. Its better just to put a different label on it and pretend that it never happened."

A few more minutes of silence followed his speech. Hermione's mouth opened like she was going it speak several times, but she closed it quickly.

"I-I never thought of it that way." She said quietly, "Wow. It makes sense,"

"Well yea! You didn't think that we were getting all weird over nothing, did you?" He said jokingly, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"Right, right." She said, still as quiet. "But you know what, I have never seen Neville flinch because of it."

"Neville is a mystery to me, Hermione … I guess it could be because of his parents' … well … you know, that he thought it wasn't important what you called it, just as long as it was gone." Ron said slowly. Hermione looked up at him, as if seeing him in a new light.

"I never thought of it that way." She said looking back towards the ground. After a minute she looked up at him and smiled very slightly. "Wow, Ron, you're making sense … this whole sensation is so new to me …"

"Yea, I guess that I was due to say something _intellectual-like_ sometime. But try not to get used to it! I plan on being the same, completely clueless Ron by dinner. Speaking of which…" He looked at his watch and stood up dusting dirt off of his jeans. He extended his hand, and grabbed hers.

"You have a one track mind, Ronald Weasley," She said as he helped her to her feet.

_'Yea, I know_,' he thought, '_And it's mostly on you'_.

*

**TA-DA! That's the chapter … I would REALLY appreciate your Review's … PLEASE! I will send you an email, saying thanks or in the case of Sara. M and Sam … I will thank you right here! Thanks, Reviewers!**

**Haha … ok I have blabbered on enough! Thanks for reading!!! ~Angi :o)**


	7. Part VII

**_DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST FOR YOU, GREEN! I OWN NOTHING!_**

**Green, You're Great, couldn't do it without you!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You keep me going :o)**

**The Charm Bracelet**

**Part 7**

*****

_The breeze is so warm against his face, and the moon is bright. A few fireflies are buzzing across the yard, disappearing seconds later, and an owl hoots from the big willow tree by the clearing that is used for quidditch. Harry is content sitting on a bench in the Weasley's garden in complete darkness. Someone sighs._

A very pretty girl with long, strait hair is sitting next to him. His arm is wrapped around her pulling her close, and her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder. She looks up at him; her bright eyes are visible in the moonlight, smiles and leans closer.

_"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" She asks in a voice barley above a whisper._

"Very beautiful," He says, not referring to the night at all. He reaches a hand out and with his index and middle fingers, traces the skin around her cheekbone and jaw line finally making his way to her lower lip. She leans forward, slowly, and he removes his figures, putting them on her shoulder. Leaning down, his face is a mere six inches away from hers. Five inches … He can feel her breath. Four inches …she blinks, and puts one of her hands softly on his upper arm. Three inches … it's really going to happen. 

_Two inches, she smiles and in an very masculine voice she yells, "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY,"

"AHH!"   

"Whoa. What's wrong," Ron said from the door. He was already dressed, and was shooting him a curious look.

"Uh … nothing, you just woke me up. It freaked me out," He lied.

"Oh," Ron said, obviously convinced, "Well, get up mate! You don't want to miss you're birthday breakfast, do you? Mom's been cooking for an hour!"

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute!"

"Alright," He shut the Door and darted down the stairs. If it had been any other dream than the one he was just having, Harry would be thrilled to hear the he was getting a birthday breakfast. But the only thing that he could think of was how much he wanted to punch Ron's lights out for waking him up

*

Breakfast was delicious, as was almost everything that his mom made. Bacon, hotcakes, and fresh strawberry from the garden left him completely satisfied. Everything was going smoothly.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked

"He has duty tonight, he'll be back in the morning,"

"Path th' budd'r pweef 'Mi-nee" Ron asked with a mouth full of hotcake.

"Honestly, Ron! Where are your manners?" Mrs. Weasley said, as Hermione looked at him questionably. 

He swallowed, "Pass the butter please, Hermione," He said overly politely. His mom shot him a irritated look, but Hermione just laughed a bit and handed him the dish that was sitting in front of him, "Thanks."

"Welcome." She smiled. '_He is so cute sometimes_.' She could have slapped herself for thinking that. Cute. Ron. Fat chance.

"So, Harry. Luna is coming over later this afternoon-" As Ginny said it, Hermione could sworn that she saw Harry roll his eyes, "-and Neville to. We are going to throw you a good birthday party for once!" She smiled, as Hermione reached for the syrup. Harry smiled back happily, seeming to get over his little 'Luna' incident. Hermione knew that deep down Harry did like Luna. She and him shared some kind of bond that was unexplainable. _Nothing like the bond he shares with Ginny though, that is _perfectly_ explainable. _She thought, looking across the table at them. Ginny was laughing at something he had just said, and Harry was grinning like Hermione hadn't seen him do in a long time.

"'Mione are you going to use that, or are you just going to stare at it like it is the most attractive person that you have ever met, cause, y'know, I feel a little betrayed and neglected here. I thought that you would have had more respect for my feelings- you being the expert and all" Ron grinned shaking him head in a 'disappointed' manner.

"Yea, but Ron, don't you understand? I'm doing you a huge favor .It is possible for people to think so highly of themselves that their head explodes," She said in a concerned, motherly voice.

"Aww, you really _do_ care!" He snatched the syrup away from her, and across the table, both Harry and Ginny (who had been remarkably quiet the last few minutes) turned to each other, and burst out laughing.

*

"Oh my god, you're right, it is so obvious!" Ginny said, catching her breath moments later, sitting on the couch.

"To us," Harry pointed out sitting next to her, "Remember who we're dealing with here."

"True enough. But still, I mean, they are all over each other! Did you see that? Hermione even replied to his horribly lame syrup comment!"

"I know! But it worries me that he didn't get all nervous on the pitch a few nights ago when she came out to watch, and he didn't even him blush once. Do you think he is that oblivious that he doesn't even realize he likes her?"

"Maybe he didn't see her?"

"Nah, we saw him look,"

"Maybe he's getting really good at quidditch?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe we were to easy on him?"

"That's it." Harry leaned back on the cushion, sighing. 

"Did I tell you what he got her for her Birthday?" Ginny asked, giggling a bit.

"No, what?"

"A _bracelet_!" She said excitedly.

"Are you serious, Ron actually went into a jewelry store?" The thought was mind blowing.

"Well, no. Not quiet. I had to drag him in … and it was more of an 'everything' store ... but still..." She trailed off hearing voices coming from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione came in laughing about something.

"Hey," Ginny said casually.

"Hi."

"Hello." Said a dreamy voice from the floor. Everybody in the room jumped, all turning to stair at the fire place,"

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Luna said smiling a bit, "I was just wondering hat time you wanted me to come over. Daddy needed to borrow my owl- his is out- and there is a very interesting story about flesh-eating chives in Yorkshire that he just couldn't leave- what if another magazine got it first- so I decided to ask through the fire," 

Everyone looked around in silence, taking in what she had said. Luna's head just sat patiently in the fire expecting an answer.

"Err, right," Ron mumbled.

"Oh," Ginny said, realizing that she was waiting, "You can come over now, if you're ready,"

"Alright, I will be there in a second." Her head disappeared. She wasn't lying- just a few seconds later the flames in the fireplace turned emerald green, and a short blonde girl stepped out. She was carrying a neatly wrapped package that she set on the coffee table.

She was wearing muggle clothing like most magical students did in the summers, but still had her butter-beer cork necklace on, and now a matching bracelet. She smiled dreamily at everyone, and then to no one in particular asked, "So, is summer going well?"

"Erm, Yea Luna, its going very well," Harry answered, and she gazed at him, "You?"

"Well, it's been quite eventful, actually. Daddy and I went to Sweden for a few months. He had heard from a great source that there was a wild pack of Blibbering Humdingers in Sweden, but it turned out that the source was actually an escaped mental patient. We should have known though- Blibbering Humdingers prefer mountains with a warmer climate, like Bulgaria. Do you not like Bulgaria?" She asked Ron who had shuddered.

"Erm … I've never been," He said going pink.

"It is supposed to be wonderful, rolling mountains, and beautiful forests," Luna said dreamily, as an after thought she said, "Not a bad quidditch team either," Ron went extremely red.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they both had to turn away to keep from bursting out laughing.

*

Neville came over later that afternoon, and a few hours later Lupin, Tonks, Bill and the Twins joined them for a feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. After dinner it was time for cake.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harrrr-y, Happy Birthday to you_" sang many cheerful voices, though most of them were very out of key.

"Now blow out the candles, and make a wish!" Exclaimed Tonks.

"And make it good, you're only sixteen once!" Lupin winked and announced quietly beside him. Mrs. Weasley scowled a bit, though it was quite lighthearted. While everyone else laughed.

George patted him on the back, and said wistfully "I have to agree with the old man. If only I hadn't wasted my _'sweet sixteen'_ wish on a joke shop…" 

"I am _not_ old!"

"_Sweet_, yea right!" 

"Don't put any ideas into his head, now."

"Harry, the candles are going to melt all over the cake, are you going to wish or not?"

During the few minutes that everyone was either rooting him on or yelling at George, Harry was busy thinking of what to wish for. His mind trailed from Quidditch, to getting 'Outstanding' on all of his OWLS, but finally landed on the dream that he had the night before.

'I wish…'  

*

After dinner the entire party progress towards the living room. Harry had never seen a bigger stack of presents in his life (Not counting the mountains that his cousin got any given holiday) and they were all for him. Him. Harry Potter. He grinned sitting on the couch in front of the pile.

"Ooh, ours first, ours first!" Fred said like a sugar high twelve year old, thrusting an oddly shaped package at him. He looked up nervously, while Fred and George smiled.

"Well, open it." Tonks said entertained. She looked like she as enjoying herself surrounded by the Weasley family. Harry took a deep breath, and pulled apart the wrapping paper. He couldn't say that he was unprepared for what came next, but it caught him a little off guard. Blue and yellow confetti exploded into his face, and flew into the air spelling out the words, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

  
The entire room erupted into laughter at Harry's surprised expression- even Mrs. Weasley. George was holding onto the backrest to keep himself steady; Fred, obviously not finding other means of supports, and fallen to his knees, and had one hand on the coffee table; and Luna's piercing shriek of delight could be heard over all of the rest. Harry laughed as hard as the rest of them before turning back to his gift: Inside was a pack of chocolate frogs, and a note attacked reading- _Happy 16th Harry. There is so much stuff that we wanted to give you  (not just for your Birthday, but for the investment) that we couldn't choose- so we think that this will do. 100 gallons of free merchandise from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes- whenever! Take care to wreak havoc for us! ~Fred and George Weasley_

"Thanks, guys," He said after the laughter had dies down.

"No problem, Happy Birthday!"

"Here, mine next," Ron said trusting a box towards him. 

"Thanks, Ron," He said revealing a small quidditch pitch model complete with fourteen little players; not unlike the one that Oliver Wood had used.

"No problem, I figure that you're a shoe-in for captain next year!" He grinned.

Hermione had giving him a book called _NEWT Courses- Do and Don'ts of the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examinations_. Mrs. Weasley gave him a box of home made fudge, and a bag of sugarquills. Tonks had giving him a tin that was full of white, shimmering powder which Harry later found was 'invisibility dust' that could be used to turn the wearer invisible until they washed it off. Ginny had giving him a box of chocolates and a refill package for his broomstick servicing kit and Bill had giving him a small glass pyramid from Egypt that was supposed to grant wishes. Luna gave him a devise that was shaped in an upside down horse shoe that the wizards in South America apparently to detect dark activity, and Neville gave him a wand care kit, as well as a new set of quidditch gloves ('My Uncle works for the Norwegian national team as an equipment manager')

"Thank you so much, everyone" He said happily. The entire room beamed at him, and Mrs. Weasley asked:

"Is anyone up for seconds on cake?" Almost everyone vanished. Harry was left alone with a pile of presents and Lupin, who was pulling something from his robes.

"Now, I couldn't give this to you with Molly around- she would have had my head- But this is from me, and I know that Sirius would have wanted you to have it. Just … Try not to let anyone else know, there are many laws against it." And with that he squeezed Harry's shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Harry stared at the package for a few minutes, wondering what could be inside- before actually getting up the nerve to open it. He tore away the brown packing paper, to reveal a very old, and worn-out leather-bound book. There were no markings on it, other than a symbol that Harry vaguely recognized from somewhere. 

He opened it, and on the inside cover there was unfamiliar writing:

_To Sirius_

_This should make fifth year interesting_

_Happy Birthday!_

_-James_

And on the opposite page, there was text that Read: 

_The Native Wizarding Art of Animagi_

"_Oh my God_." He said under his breath. This was how they did it. This was the book that his father and Sirius used! 

In his mind that was the best Birthday present that he could have received.

*

The night continued with much visiting and laughter. Many people were out playing a game of quidditch, while Hermione sat under the large beech tree, once again watching.

"Hey, Hermione," Said a female voice beside her, "Mind if I share your grass?"

"Not at all," Tonks sat down, and leaned against the trunk, sighing a bit. Her eyes closed; as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair- at least it was for now.

"It's nice to be off duty for once, I have been working for both the Order and the Ministry none stop since the end of June,"

"No kidding. I have barely seen Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley is always popping her head into the fire, or apperating out for a bit." Hermione replied, leaning next to her.

"It's been busy, there is no doubt…" She looked up at the sky.

"Hey, Tonks! You wanna play, we have a few extra brooms." Bill called twenty feet above them, carrying the quaffle; Ginny made a dive for it, but he lunged away not a second to soon.

"Erm … No thanks Bill. Maybe later," Hermione couldn't help but notice that she had went a little pink around her cheeks as she called back.

"Alright." He yelled, tossing the ball towards George.

"Is there something that the rest of the family doesn't know about, Tonks?" Hermione asked slyly. Tonks had been like an older sister to her last summer when she was staying at number 12 Grimmauld place, "Do you like … _Bill_!"

"WHAT! No!" She said, like it was the most preposterous idea on earth, though she was still pink.

"Sure,"

 "And besides, he _has_ a girlfriend."

"Oh," Hermione said with her eyebrows up, "Who?"

"Some girl named Fleur, or something. She's from _France_" Tanks said, crossing her arms across he chest.

"_Fleur Delacour_?" Hermione said, through giggles, "Are you serious?"

"You know her?"

"Yea. She was the Beaubatons champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Whoa, sorry-"

She said catching her breath, as Tonks gave her a curious look, "-She just doesn't seem like Bill's type. She is so … high maintenance."

"I take it that you don't like her that much?"

"Well, I don't know her that well. All I know is that she is a snobby little brat, who for some reason attracts every boy within a ten-kilometer radius. Huh, I guess it's the Veela in her." Hermione said bitterly. Tonks smiled a little.

"I guess that I was right."

"Humph"

"It doesn't matter though, because I do _not_ like him!"

"Yea, right."

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say Tonks." She smiled, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!"

"I don't have a bloody secret, Hermione!" She growled, messing up Hermione's hair, "I'm going to play!"

"Have fu-un" She teased, as Tonks shot her one of those '_Don't even go there_' kind of looks.

*

"Ooh, be on my team, I'm the youngest, _and_ the only girl, we have to stick together!" Ginny screamed from the air as Tonks went to get a broom from the shed. There was an old CleanSweep that looked like it would suit her. 

"Alright, who's on the team?" She called up to the redheaded girl.

"You're with Me, Harry and Fred against George, Ron, Bill and Neville." Ginny yelled back. 

"Alright. What do you want me to play?" She asked quieter, as she flew into the air next to Harry.

"Play chaser with me and Gin. Fred is Keeper." He said, as he tossed the quaffle towards her. 

"Gotcha," She said, watching Neville teeter a bit on his broom. Lowering her voice she asked, "Err, is he going to be alright?"

"Neville?" Harry asked quietly, "Yea, he's quite good when he gets moving, just doesn't have the greatest balance."

"Ok." 

"Ready yet?" George called from the opposite end of the field. Harry looked at Tonks, who nodded slightly.

"Yep," He yelled.

"Great, lets get going," Bill yelled, as he sped forwards. Tonks threw the ball over Harry's head, into Ginny's outstretched arms. She leaned down on her broom to keep up with them, as they passed the ball amongst themselves. Harry had the ball when Bill came at him fast, and he tossed it to Tonks lightly. She caught it with ease, and took it towards Ron, who was grinning at her, as if to say, '_Bring it on_,'

She shot hard, and it would have gone in if bill hadn't caught it a few feet away from Ron. He grinned and passed it at Neville, who caught it and sped surprisingly quickly towards the goal posts. Fred looked nervous as Neville chucked the ball towards Bill, (who grinned at Tonks as if he was rubbing in their impeccable passing and teamwork skills) then back to Neville, to George, to Bill, who dropped it. Tonks, a few feet under him, caught it with both hands and passed it up to Ginny who took the shot, and scored.

"YES!" Ginny, Fred and Harry yelled at the same time. 

Ginny came and high-fived her, whispering, "Nice pass, that's the first goal that we've gotten all night,"

"Really," Tonks replied, equally as quiet.

"Uh-huh. Bill never drops it. He is usually hard to distract when it comes to Quidditch. Seems to be a Weasley trait, mind you." She said, looking over at a very grumpy Ron, and then towards a very relieved Fred.

"Guess that I was lucky," Tonks said smiling.

"Yea, very." Ginny said, flying towards Harry, who now had possession of the quaffle. Tonks caught Hermione's eye, who had been laughing at Ron's face, and cheering on Ginny at the same time.

"Nice catch," She said with a bit of a grin.

"Uh, thanks" she answered.

"Well I'm going in to talk to Luna. See you later."

"Mm-Kay. Bye," She said after her, not really paying attention. Ginny was going fast towards Ron again and was about to shoot, when Bill took the ball right out of her hands.

_'Ginny was right. He seems to be unstoppable.' _But she didn't have much time to ponder it, as Harry intercepted a pass between Bill and George, then threw the quaffle to Tonks.

*

"_We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, 'Cause we are the champions, of the world_!" They coursed as Fred Weasley conducted them with his wand.

"Would you four _please_ shut up?" Bill asked exasperated. Harry and the rest of his team laughed at him (along with Luna and Hermione who had come out again to watch about an hour ago) as he threw his broom into the shed.

"Sore loser, Billy?" Fred asked casually, as he distinguished the floating fireballs that he had set up around the pitch when it got to dark to tell who they where passing to.

"NO! And don't you _ever_ call me '_Billy'_ again, unless you want this Shooting Star shoved up your-"

"Boy's, please there are woman present!" George laughed.

"Where?" Bill said. Earning himself a slap from both Tonks and Ginny. Harry learned, through years of dealing with Hermione, that you never insult a girl, unless necessary- even then, you should expect bodily harm.

"Ouch! Hey, I was just kidding, Geez." He said rubbing the back of his neck. They headed into the house where Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were talking cheerfully with a lady who Harry recognized as Neville's Grandmother.

"Hello dear," She said towards her grandson, who had gone awfully pale, "And Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Longbottom." He said politely. He could hear Ron's muffled snicker behind him.

"Well, we'd best be off. Thank you Molly."

"Oh, no troubles at all. Stop by whenever it strikes your fancy" she answered smiling.

 "Did you have a good time, Neville?" His grandmother turned towards him, rearranging her falcon-topped hat.

"Err, yes, very good. Thanks for dinner Mrs. Weasley." He said, and turned towards Harry, "Happy birthday. See you on the train." 

He and his Mrs. Longbottom where about to leave the kitchen, when a strained voice yelled loudly from the living room:

"MOLLY! REMUS! BILL! TONKS! COME QUICK!!"

Everybody hurried to the fireplace, where a very out of breath and tired looking Arthur Weasley's Head was sitting. 

"What is it?" Lupin asked, bending down towards his level. Mr. Weasley looked like he was trying to speak a few times, but only panted for breath.

"You're- needed- at- Headquarters." He said through gasps. Everyone in the room was shocked, '_what could they possibly need them for_?' And he clearly wasn't the only one, judging by the confused looks on many of the faces.

"What for, Arthur?" Lupin asked in calm voice, though his eyes were full of worry.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath, in which is seemed like the entire living room was muted, waiting for an answer.

"There's been an attack!"

*

**Ooh. ****àInsert evil maniac laughter here!****ß**

**So that is part Seven of what I hope to be many more chapters! I REALLY hope that you enjoyed it, because I had a blast writing! **

**Ok, now I REALLY REALLY REALLY! Hope to post again in August, but I am going away for three weeks on Wednesday to a Family reunion and Wedding on Vancouver Island (Trust me, If you don't know your Canadian Geography, and I doubt that you do … It is a LONG ways from Calgary)**

**Now If I don't get a chance to post again this month … I wasn't you to know- I HAVE NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I know that it is nothing special, but I am having fun writing it, and I have gotten over 50 Reviews _GRINS_. Thank you SO much to my lovly reviewers!!!!**

**Anyway, Have a good, WARM month!**

**Much luv and thanks ~Angi :o)**

  
 


	8. Part VIII

**Disclaimer: I own $22can … in America that's 34cents! **

**Normally I would put my big thanks to Green here … but she isn't able to beta right now, and I didn't want to leave this for another week … so Green THANKS FOR THE LAST 7 CHAPTERS! And everyone else … sorry but the grammar and spelling is bound to bite! **

**Part 8**

**The Charm Bracelet**

*

Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion. Tonks and Lupin were the first to leave, talking in low tones with each other. Bill looked at his mother who mumbled quietly 'I'll take care of things. Go!' he gave her another fleeting glance, before apperating away with a loud _pop_. Neville had gone a sickly shade of white; his Grandmother had one hand clutching her chest, eyes wide. Luna was looking more serious than Harry had ever seen her, seemingly deep in thought. Hermione had sunk into the sofa, staring avidly into the fire where Mr. Weasley's face had been only seconds before. Ron was also staring at the fire, with a confused and frightened expression. Ginny who had taken refuge on the over stuffed armchair was looking at her mother, waiting for some sort of explanation. 

"We were expecting something like this much sooner than it happened." Placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder, as if to protect her. She spoke in a calm, almost rehearsed voice. "But I am not sure of the magnitude of the attack. I can nearly guarantee you that we will not be home tonight, and depending on the damage, we could be a few days. Someone will be by in the morning to escort you to Headquarters- You likely wouldn't be welcome tonight, too busy. Just stay here and _don't_ leave the house. Farrah, if it isn't too much trouble, would you please escort Luna to her home. I wouldn't feel right without knowing she was safe." Mrs. Longbottem nodded, her falcon topped hat bobbing, "Thank you. Kids, you will here from me in the morning."

She pulled out her wand and was about to appereate; Fred and George did the same thing, looking seriously at her.

"Oh no. You haven't been trained. You are only out of Hogwart's. There is no way you are coming."

"Mum," George grasped his wand firmly, "We _want_ to help."

"No." She said harshly, "You could spend the night here and stay with your siblings, or you can go home and we will contact you in the _morning_."

"But Mu-"

"NO! I will not have you risking your lives. That is my final answer!" She sounded angry and firm, but she couldn't cover the fear on her face. "_I will contact you in the morning_."

_Pop_.

"We could have handled it." Fred said bitterly, placing his wand back in his pocket. Hermione reached for a blanket hanging on the sofa, not taking her eyes of the fire. Luna, who had just looked up and visibly shivered, turned her pale eyes towards Mrs. Longbottem, who looked back at her.

"Yes, well I suppose we should go. We will be seeing you children." She said grimly, grasping Neville's shoulder. 

Luna took a pinch of floo powder, and looked back over her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Harry," She said quietly, looking down. Then turning towards the fire she said firmly, "Lovegood Manor," and was gone seconds later.

"Bye guys," Neville said mournfully, following Luna. Mrs. Longbottem nodded bleakly in Harry's direction, and was gone seconds later.

The silence was deafening. It seemed like hours that they were all staring at the fire that three people had just disappeared into. George cleared his throat and shot a look at Fred. He nodded slightly, and turned towards his sister. "You want us to stay the night here with you guys? We wouldn't mind at all."

Ginny looked up at him from her defensive position in the chair. Harry could see as the firelight shone across her face, that her eyes were very wet. "It's alright. We will be fine." Her voice was barely above a whisper, scratchy and strained. She didn't look like she would be fine. She looked small and scared.

"You sure?" George asked, looking from her to Ron. Ron merely nodded, and continued to stare at the fire. Ginny mumbled 'yes' quietly.

"Ok. Stick your head into the fire if you need anything," He grabbed her shoulder tightly. They pulled out their wands, and were gone with in two loud _pops_.

And then there were four.

Again, silence filled the room, occasionally broken by someone sighing or sniffing. Ron fell into the couch beside Hermione, who stopped staring at the fire for a second and caught his eye. She smiled slightly as he covered himself with the end of the blanket, and turned again to the flickering flames.

Ginny got up once, looking at the ground. Harry tried to figure out how she felt. Both of her parents were out risking their lives right now, trying to destroy the second most powerful wizard in the world. That had to be scary. She returned a few minutes later with a box of tissue, and a glass of water. She set them both onto the table and curled back up into the armchair. She reached over and grabbed a tissue, dabbing her eyes. Her legs were folded near her chin, and she wrapped her arms around them. She hugged her knees tightly, seeming to find comfort in making herself as small as possible.

Harry had sat himself in an uncomfortable chair with very little padding. He folded his arms across his chest, shivering slightly. He could feel his eyes closing, but forced them open again. Hermione had fallen asleep, leaning slightly towards the center of the couch; her head was resting on her shoulder and her feet curled beneath her. Ron, leaning on the armrest with one arm while the other was propped atop the couch, looked like he would love nothing better than to close his eyes and do the exact same; but every time his eyes closed, he would jerk himself away and look around to see if he had missed anything. Eventually he surrendered himself to sleep, his arm falling around Hermione's waist.

The fire that had been roaring earlier that evening had died down to red embers. Harry thought that he should put a few more logs into the fireplace, incase someone tried to contact them that night, but he was having a very hard time getting out of his seat. He leaned on the wooden coffee table to support himself, as he hoisted himself upwards. Ginny looked up quickly, startled by his sudden movement. 

Her face was tearstained, and eyes were pink. She sniffed at him, "I think that you should maybe put another log on the fire." Not making eye contact, but staring into the fireplace.

"Yea," He said, "Yea, that's what I am going to do." She sniffed again, and he felt that same feeling that he had the night that they were down there together a few weeks ago. When that letter had made her cry. He hated whatever it was that made her sad, that took away the usual joy on her face. 

"Do you want something else to drink, or eat maybe?" He asked, seeing her empty water glass and realizing that his own mouth felt rather dry. She looked at him, and gave a little watery smile. 

"Yea, actually. I'm pretty hungry. What time is it?" She pushed herself out of her armchair and wiped her eyes. Harry looked at the clock as they entered the kitchen, which read 2:15.

"Oh." Was all she said, as she grabbed a peach from a bowl on the table. She held up another one, offering it to Harry. 

"No thanks, I'm still good from dinner. You want some tea or something?" He reached into the cupboard, grasping two mugs. She nodded, and filled the kettle. 

They drank their tea in silence, every once in a while one of them would sigh mournfully, or glance towards the clock. And 3:00, Ginny finished off the last of her tea, and took her cup to the sink. Harry followed her back into the living room, where she was smiling about something.

"What?" She nodded her head towards the sofa. Ron, who had his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders and waist, was breathing heavily. Hermione had her head leaning on his shoulder, slightly towards his chin. They were both sound a sleep. Ginny giggled sleepily, facing Harry.

"We wont bring it up. That would just be mean," She grinned wickedly, and for a second lost most of the fear on her face. 

"I can just think of the black mail now. We should take a picture," Harry whispered jokingly. _It's easier_, He though, _Pretending like nothing has happened. Beats sulking._

 Ginny giggled again, but this time she got up and made her way quietly up the stairs. She emerged a few minutes later, holding an odd looking camera. Harry almost burst out laughing as she crouched in front of the sofa. She shot the picture, which slid out of the bottom of the machine like a Polaroid. It developed instantly, revealing the two sleeping, occasionally moving a bit. She tucked the photo in her back pocket, and tiptoed up the stairs nearly as quickly as she had before. 

 She with two pillows, and dressed in plaid pajama pants. She went to a drawer and to grab two blankets out of a drawer. She handed one to him, and then resumed her spot on the chair. Harry put a few more logs on the fire before settling himself back down. He turned back to Ginny, who was staring once again at the flames.

His eyes were getting heavy again; he needed to do something to keep him awake. What if they got news while he was asleep and he missed everything? He opened his eyes wide. _Stay awake. Stay Awake!_ It wasn't working, his eyes closed, and he was surrounded by darkness.

*

Hermione was terrified. She had only heard of the terrors that Voldemort and his Death Eaters caused up until 15 years ago; now she was living it. It was hard to believe that all the stories that she had heard about when she was younger were now coming true. She could hardly imagine what it must be like for Ron and Ginny. Their parents and two of their brothers were risking their lives. To make it worse they had seen someone actually die fighting. It made it real.

She shivered, thinking that the fire had probably gone out. Her blanket took in a sharp breath, then tightened around her, warming her.

_Wait a second. Blankets don't tighten_.

Her blanket was breathing deep and steadily again. _Blankets don't do that either_.

She could feel something wrapped around her shoulder, resting on her waist. She could hear a steady beating sound just below her ear. She was rising and falling along with his breath.

_Oh my goodness. My blanket is Ron._

Her initial reaction was to scream. Freak out. Figure out what was happening. But something stopped her. She couldn't understand it, but she had no desire to move. Instead she closed her eyes once again, and fell back asleep

*

_It was dark where he was, only a single candle was lighting the room that seemed endless. He was sitting at a long table, like the one a Grimmauld Place. He was waiting for something. Anything. Anxiety rushed through his entire body as he heard footsteps in the distance, moving closer._

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

_What if it wasn't what he wanted to hear? What _did_ he want to hear? _

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

_Why was that person taking so long? He _needed_ to know what was happening._

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

_They were close now; he could see their outline approaching the table._

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

_They were about to step into the candle light, he could see the outline, hear the breathing. They were about to talk when something trembled._

Ron was sent back to reality. A sharp intake of breath made him aware of his surroundings. What was shaking?

He looked down, to where the trembling was coming from. _HOW DID SHE GET THERE!? _

Instinct took over and he tightened the arm that had somehow draped itself across her side. She seemed to tense for a second, but melted into his arms never less. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he tried to keep his breathing normal. She fit perfectly between his shoulder and his neck; it was so natural. He sighed, getting a sweet sent from her. It was like coconuts, only …not. Whatever it was he recognized it, but couldn't remember where from.   

She shifted a little, moving her head right in the groove of his neck. His heart stopped beating for a split second as she turned he body just enough that his arm fell around her front, ending on the opposite hip.

_OH god Help me! I am actually HOLDING her as she sleeps!_

This was too much for him. Every childhood fantasy was coming true! He could barely stop himself from jumping up and down and screaming, "Look who's got her now Vicky!"

He might have done so to if at that very moment, a voice called from far away, "_Kids_!"

She bolted upright in his arms, looking around confused. Her cheeks were crimson as she untangled herself from him. Harry and Ginny had both had jumped from their chairs and were now kneeling front of the fire. Hermione Dashed away quickly to join them, followed closely by Ron.

Lupin's face was floating in the fire, looking serious and grim. He sighed, "We wont be seeing you tonight-"

"What happened? Was anyone hurt?" Lupin didn't look at all fazed by Harry's outburst. On the contrary, he looked even worse for wear. He looked up at him.

"Yes, there were people hurt. Nobody was killed, thank god." There was a short silence, "Death Eaters attacked the home of Treble Rentskin and her family-"

_Rentskin_, Ron mused, _I know that name_.

 "-We managed to arrive in time to relocate her children via Portkey. Her husband is resting at St. Mungo's, he had a nasty head injury, but he'll live. Only two of them were there, so we outnumbered them 4 to 1; yet they both managed to escape. It was the most bizarre thing, one minute it looked like one of them was going to hit Charlie with _Silentium Caedesus _Curse, and the next …" He looked like he was trying to remember something, "… He was just … not there. I mean the words were almost all the way out of his mouth ... Charlie's ok though," He said looking at Hermione's disgusted face. Ron made a mental not to ask her what the curse was after Remus left.

He sighed deeply, "We are all needed to investigate the scene, perform the proper defensive spells and whatnot. You mother asked me to tell you not to leave the house for one minute, and I completely agree, could be dangerous." He looked straight into Ron's eyes, then to Harry's. 

"There will always be someone at Head Quarters if you need anything. I am sure that you will be hearing from your mother or father later in the day. Do you have any questions before I leave?" He looked around wearily. The flames that were licking his features defiantly did not do justice to the man, who looked worse than Ron had ever seen him, tired and worn.

"Why them?" Hermione asked quietly, however she looked as though she already knew the answer. She would not look directly at Remus, but over his head, her eyes glazed. He looked up at her sadly, and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"Hermione, do you know who Treble Rentskin is?" She nodded slightly, "Then you know of her choices. I have great respect for her, where as many see her as a traitor to our race. It has been said that noble blood should stay noble, and when tainted is worthless as dirt. You understand." She nodded slightly again, and offered a small, forced looking smile. 

"Ok. If you need anything, just shout." He nodded and was gone.

Ron sat back on the couch, taking everything in. Hermione sank down beside him, her eyes still glazed over, looking deep in thought.

"Hey, you ok?" she jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him with a pale face, and eyes full of fear, and shook her head.

"No," She laughed nervously, as tears started to well up in her eyes, "Ron, it's horrible."

_Crying. She is crying. What do I do? _His mind was racing as he tried to come up with some way to comfort her. He reached an awkward arm out and lightly grasped her shoulder; but before he knew it she had pulled him into a consoling hug.

"Shh. It's going to be alright, everyone made it, everyone will be ok." He said as she sobbed quietly in his shoulder, holding him close. He wanted to protect her, and he could tell that she wanted the same thing. He felt guilty to admit it, but he loved the fact that she needed him.

"I know," She sniffed, releasing him and reaching for one of the tissues that Ginny had brought out last night, "It's just … the reason that He chose _them_."

Ron really wanted to know this reason, but didn't know if it would be appropriate to ask her; fortunately he didn't have to.

"Why was that, Hermione?" Harry's voice almost made Ron jump. He had forgotten that his best friend and his sister were still in the room with him. He stared determinedly at the floor.

She set down the tissue, as her eyes filled with tears again. _Wow, sometimes he could be really tactless. I mean sure I know that he is extremely concerned about what happened, but … still_.  

She breathed deep, as if bracing herself for something, "Treble Rentskin was the daughter of former Minister for Magic, Terigus Rentskin. They were a very pure blooded Family, but she chose to marry a muggle. It is in a lot of the history books, actually. It caused great feud in the family, and with other pure-blood families. Eventually, she decided just to live as a muggle, with her Husband and two children. Her family disowned her." She finished quietly.

Harry nodded, satisfied with this answer, and resumed to leaning back in his chair. Ginny however didn't look satisfied. 

"They wanted to kill her because she married a muggle. That's it? She wasn't some sorta super spy for the dark side or anything? She just fell in love with a muggle?" She looked outraged, sickly even, as Hermione nodded. Ginny shook her head and muttered something like, 'disgusting' under her breath.

"Yea, it is," Ron said to no one in particular. He remembered something from what Lupin had told them, "Hermione. What is the_Silentium Caedesus _Curse, anyways?"

She didn't look so mournful now, she just looked angry, "It is a curse that … well kind of vacuums-" Ron looked skeptical, "-Erm … _sucks_ all the air out of you without allowing you to breath. It is disgusting, really! Used to torture muggles in the fifteenth century."

"That's horrible!" Ginny said, terrified.

Hermione nodded, regaining her somber manner. She curled her knees up by her chin like Ron had seen Ginny do so many times before, and wrapped her arms around herself. Ron, not knowing what else to do, pulled her in a one armed hug so she was leaning on his side and shoulders, as silent tears streamed down he face.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Uh, Yea, sure," He said unenthusiastically. Ron shook his head, and Hermione did the same. Ginny scurried into the kitchen, where as Harry followed her sluggishly.

Hermione was shaking from silent sobs, with one had on her face wiping away her tears, and the other wrapped tightly around her legs. He reached up and wiped one of them away for her.

_Oh my god, what just possessed me to do that?!_

But Hermione didn't look mad or even annoyed; she actually looked … _shy_? _Is she blushing_? She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for being here." She whispered, "I would be completely lost without you."

His heart jumped out of his chest, and his head started to spin. He rubbed her back, in what he hoped to be a soothing fashion. She closed her eyes, which were still streaming with tears, and started to breath deeply. Her sobbing ceased in a few minutes, but her eyes were still wet, her face blotchy and red, her hair messed up from sleep.

She was beautiful.

*

_Was that man really ok, or was Remus just saying that?_

_Who were the Death Eaters who attacked?_

_How did they just disappear? It sounded like … magic … go figure?_

So many things were going through Harry's head that he didn't notice Ginny placing a plate of waffles down in front of him. He was staring at his teacup, mulling over the events that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. 

He had turned sixteen.

He had had his first Birthday Party.

Death Eaters attacked, and nearly killed an innocent family.

It was a lot to take in.

"Harry." Ginny's soft voice broke through his thoughts; she gestured at the waffles that were steaming a few inches away from him.  

"Thanks," He didn't look up at her. He forced himself to eat, though he didn't feel at all hungry. Ginny was only picking with her own, staring out the window. She gave a small yawn, which lead him to believe that she had gotten about as much sleep as he had. None.

They both ate in silence, picking up their teacup every once and a while, and sighing. Harry finished off his tea, and threw the remains of his half eaten breakfast into the compost.

Ron entered the kitchen a while later indicating behind him, "She's sleeping again."

He miserably poured himself a cup of tea, and removed a box of cold cereal.

"Is that so?" Ginny asked mischievously. Ron was either completely ignoring the sarcasm in her voice, or was too tired to pick up on it. Either way, he nodded his head, and moved lethargically to the table.  

"So we are trapped in the house all day?" He asked nobody in particular. He looked out the window, "Well that's ok then."

Harry also looked out the window. They morning was misty and gray, with clouds that looked menacing in the dawn. He nodded his head in agreement, but he didn't think that Ron saw him. 

He was in his own little world it looked like, as he stirred his cereal so much that it had gone soggy. Ginny was giggling tiredly beside him, shaking her head slightly.    

Harry, who had obviously missed something, looked at one Weasley to another. Ginny caught his eye, smiled, and winked.

She had winked at him.

He smiled back at her, as Ron brought his spoon up to him face and almost got it in his mouth.

Ginny burst out laughing wearily, bringing her brother back to his senses. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, holding her breath to keep from laughing again.

"Alright…"

"I-I'm going to get dressed," She ran out of the room, laughing quietly as she ran up the stairs. 

"What was that about?" 

"Beats me." Harry didn't that that now would be the time to tell him that they had gotten a picture of him and Hermione last night. Later.

"Ok … hey do you wanna play chess? We'll just do it quietly, so we don't wake up Hermione." It was Harry's turn to contain his laughter. He breathed deeply, looking away from his face.

"Ah, sure, lemme get changed first, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, dashing out of the kitchen, erupting in a quiet peal of laughter as he climbed the stairs.

*

**Ta-da**

**So Lady's and Gents what did you think? Drop me a review!**

**TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER SEVEN … I COULD ONLY GET BACK TO A FEW OF YOU (I _kinda_ forgot who I had sent a 'thank you' to, and who I didn't) BUT REVIEW AGAIN … I PROMISE I WILL, PINKY SWEAR! **

**So review … go on, _make my day_!!**

**It might just be eaisier to thank you HERE (just for this chappie, next one I will email you … curse my forgetful ways!)**

**SweetenedSugar: There you go … you're Famous!!! (Thank a bajillion for reviewing again)**

**Sam: YOU LEFT AN EMAIL :o) YAAAAY!        **

**Loonylaughs13: Hey, thank you for reviewing, your story is pretty good :o)**

**Me: I will keep writeing … I hope that your socks are happy, haha :o)**

**Muykjay: CANADA ROCKS (If I do say so myself –blush-) Hehe .., Thanks for reviewing … Again!**

**QoF : I was on Vacation, Gimme a break :o)**

**DaBear: Thanks – Yea Tonks is one of my favorite Charactors now … I hope JKR doesn't make her evil or something.**

**Bluehoax/BlackBerry: Right on … you have an account now … so you can keep up-to-date when I update, and review frequently (heh heh**

**Marybecca: Alotta reviews, I love it :o)**

**bkyougotit: I just got your name … this very second –giggles-**

**Fanciful Sovereign: I SENT You AN EMAIL! (but I dodn't want to make you feel left out) thank you for the lovly review :o)**

**Hplova4eva: Okey Dokey … I'm on it :o) thanks**

**THANK YOU ALL ~Angi******


	9. Part IX

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hehe i know Angi puts these but I am today because...well I can. Hehe Don't own anything *tear* Ta-ta, Green_

_Green thanks for everything_

_A/N: Ok people. You should know that this chapter is a really confusing- **the point of view changes every time there is one of '*' – these**. Just so you know, and you don't send ME any howlers!_

_Please enjoy!_

-The Charm Bracelet-

Part 9

*

It was almost the same. 

Same snake headed knocker. Same musty smell. Same troll foot umbrella stand. Same stairway. Same portrait at the top of the stairs, yelling for you to remove yourself from this house. 

It wasn't the same.

Taking a deep breath, Harry emerged from the fireplace, and looked around. He had only had a few minutes to pack, not that it he wasn't ready. He had expected to leave some time before. Dragging his trunk behind him, he followed Ron up the stairs, nodding at Kingsley as he hurried past. 

Their room was the same. Same rock hard beds. Same cold hardwood floor covered partially by a moth-eaten rug. Same _usually_ empty frame was still hanging above the beds (Though it was bearing an uptight looking man in green and silver robes for a second, who bustled away as soon as they entered)

It wasn't the same. 

There wasn't the same man who was more concerned about fun than safety. The man who had risked everything that he had for Harry, and had lost.

It was going to be a long month.

*  

Harry didn't look happy. She assumed that it had to do with being back in his godfather's house; though when she started to approach him, Ron gave her a look that suggested otherwise. 

_Right, better let him deal with it himself. For now._

Hermione made her way up the twisted staircase, dragging her trunk lazily behind her.

_"WAKE UP!" It split through the silence sharply, making them all just, confused and scared, "It's safe to leave -the floo network isn't being monitored. You have only a few moments to pack. Hurry!" _

_She had never heard Tonks sound so stern before. She had packed up the few belongings that weren't already away in seconds, making a quick detour to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. Ginny shuffled by her, gathering her personal belongings into a bag in no organized fashion. Actually it didn't look like she was even paying attention as she grabbed Ron's hair gel and threw it into the sack._

_"It's going to be ok, you know. We are just going to Grimmauld place like last year." Patting the younger girls shoulder. Ginny managed a small smile and surveyed the vanity. _

_She sighed warily, "Well, that's it for me. You have everything?" She didn't answer, but nodded. Ron ran into the washroom, making similar movements as Ginny had moments before._

_"Harry wanted me to get his toothbrush," He mumbles to himself. Sweeping the counter of things like soap, body wash, shampoo, Ginny's hair curlers, he loaded his own bag. He looked horrible, bags under his eyes, and an uncharacteristic look of worry._

_"Where is my hair gel?"_

Her and Ginny's room was cold, but clean. She could handle clean. Ginny was lying on her back, staring with deep concentration at the ceiling. She didn't notice Hermione as she entered the room. It didn't matter; Hermione did not want to talk anyway. It had to be about three in the morning, and she had been sleeping quite comfortably before they had been moved here. She pushed through her trunk is search of pajamas that after a few minutes, realized that she was already wearing. 

_Oh man. All this stress is getting to me._

*

The morning seemed to come to quickly. After a restless sleep, Ron groggily pulled himself from his bed. Harry's bed was made up haphazardly, indicating that he had already gone down for breakfast.

Well at least he wasn't keeping himself cooped up in here again.

His head throbbed dully. He kept having these flashes of something that he didn't recognize. It was to weird to explain, one moment he would be happily playing a game of chess, and then the next he would feel like something horrible was about to happen. The feeling would go as soon as it came, but it left him with an uneasy twinge in the back of his mind. Like he was missing something. He had been so distracted that he had almost lost the game. Almost.

He found his towel buried under a pile of school robes looking out the window, he could see that the weather had not gotten any better. If it was possible the clouds were denser than they were the day before. Pulling out a pair of baggy muggle jeans and a gray Tee shirt he preceded the shower. 

But the bathroom was occupied. _Great_.

_Well, might as well camp out here then. _He sat down with his back leaning on the banister, holding his towel close. It was so cold in that house. It was amazing how Sirius grew up here, and didn't freeze to death. He distantly heard the shower turn off, not letting it sink in. he hugged the towel closer, shivering a bit. God he wanted to get into the shower and feel warm again. Thunder rolled in the distance, and a dim flash illuminated the hall. The door squeaked open and a short figure stepped out.

The water had weighed down her hair, so her usually frizzy curls fell in graceful ringlets ending near the center of her back. Surveying the area, it took her a second to realize that Ron was there. She smiled slightly, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Suddenly overcome with a surge of embarrassment for being caught staring, she Grinned crookedly, "Waiting for the bathroom."

She smiled, and leaned over and extended her hand, "Just your luck, I'm done." He grasped her small hand in his large one, and hoisted himself up. _She smells good_.

"Er, Thanks." He realized that he still hold of had her hand, and dropped it quickly. She looked away, her cheeks a bit pink.

"No problem."

Silence. 

"Erm, well I should-" He pointed behind him awkwardly. 

"Uh, yea. Yea, right." She nodded vigorously, still not making eye contact. 

"Ok, well. See you downstairs." She started to walk away.

"Yea, see you," She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

She had a really pretty smile … _STOP THAT WEASLEY! She. Is. Your. Best. Friend_

He groaned to himself_,_ pushing through the dark oak door. The bathroom was decorated with dark gray stone and elaborate silver finishes. It had an eerie mood around it, not unlike the rest of the house, dimly lit buy an ancient looking chandelier 

He felt the warm blast of water that he had been longing for. That was nice. 

*

Ginny awoke with a start. Hermione had just walked into the room, her hair wet.

"Oh, Sorry." She said guiltily. Her cheeks were pink, and she wouldn't make eye contact. 

"Hermione, what's up?" she inquired. Hermione was neatly folding her towel determinedly not looking at her.

"Nothing. Why?" She looked like she regretted asking, as Ginny looked up with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You just look … Happy. Any reason in particular, Miss. Granger?" Oh this was too much fun Hermione turned a shade of red that could rival any member of the Weasley families. 

"Nope." 

"Right. Have you eaten yet?" She decided not to pursue the subject until the perfect opportunity struck.  

"Uh, no. Do you want to go down?" She slowly turned back to her normal pale complexion. 

"Yea, ok." Ginny answered, pulling away her covers, what time is it anyways?" 

"Eight-ish. Here, you need this," She threw over a hairbrush and grinned.

"Thanks for your brutal honesty." She ran it over her hair a few times, glancing in the mirror on their way to the kitchen. She looked dreadful, like she hadn't slept in days; which was not to far from the truth. Her skin looked especially pale, making her freckles stick out. She had dark circles around her eyes. She sighed; _at least my _hair_ isn't a mess._

She could smell coffee as she entered the kitchen, and saw her mother sitting at the long table, looking gloomily at her cup. She looked up at her daughter, and got a small smile on her face. Before Ginny knew it she was being smothered in a bear hug.

"Eep. Mum, it has only been _two_ days. Just two." She said between gasps. She wouldn't voice it, but she was really glad to see her mother again. Safe.

"Oh, Ginny, you look dreadful!" She simmered, holding her at arms length. 

"Thanks, mum. Real supportive." She giggled a bit. She knew what her mother meant of course, but she might as well humor her.

"Have you been eating right? Sleeping ok?"

"None of us have been sleeping ok, mum. I will be fine," Her mother loosened her grasp, and after giving Ginny a suggestive look, began to fry bacon on the stove, muttering to herself.

A worn looking Harry walked into the kitchen without saying anything or making eye contact with anyone. He sat at the table and stared at it with deep concentration. Ginny thought that He looked like he was liable to nod off any second.

"Harry, dear, do you feel better?" Mrs. Weasley inquired over her shoulder. Harry didn't look up but nodded slightly. He sighed deeply and rose as if he had overcome a large task. First he looked at Hermione who grinned cheerfully.

"Good morning." 

"Mmh." He nodded. He looked worse than Ginny had in her reflection. His usually startling green eyes were dull and muddy, his lips in a frown. Turning to Ginny he nodded a recognition, which she returned by smiling weakly.   

"Who wants breakfast?" Her mother asked apparently unaware of all the awkwardness between the teenagers. 

"I smell bacon," Ron had hurried into the kitchen and took a seat next to Harry as if he didn't notice his depressed state. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, which was still wet and falling into little strands around his face and neck. Hermione was staring intensely. 

"Um, Hermione, would you please pass me the butter," Harry said amused. He looked up tiredly from his gloom as she snapped back to life.

"Erm, yea, here." She went a little pink, looking back at her toast.

"What's for breakfast, Mum?" Bill wandered in followed closely by another redhead Ginny immediately recognized as her second oldest brother. 

"CHAAR-LIE!!!!" She felt a burst of energy as she jumped from the table and smothered him in a hug.

"Ginny. Whoa." He hugged her quickly, releasing her and grabbing himself a plate. His skin was tanned and his hair was in spikes all over his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" He rolled his eyes as he took the bacon plate out of Ron's hands, "If you didn't know, there has recently been an attack from the dark side. Geez, and I thought that they were keeping you informed."

"But why are _you_ here. There are plenty of people-"

"It doesn't _matter_, Ginny," Bill said suddenly looking at Charlie who had opened his mouth. 

"Erm, Right." Said Charlie. Deciding to drop the subject and pry it out of them later when her mother wasn't around, Ginny nodded. They talked casually for a few minutes when a small gray owl gracefully flew through the door and landed on the kitchen table.

"He was waiting outside the door when I came by, I guess that he wanted in," Tonks was looking about as good as the rest of them. Her hair was short and dark brown, her face was pale and had circles around her eyes. Ginny guessed that she must not have had time to morph herself out of her usual appearance. 

"Morning," She mumbled half-heartedly. Bill caught her eye and grinned. Her face brightened a bit but fell back to its wary state when Charlie handed her a plate.

"Haven't seen you for a while." He smiled wide-awake. She glared at him, but laughed when he pretended to look hurt. For some reason Bill shot him a frustrated look.

"I think that the owl is for you," Hermione pointed out to him. Indeed the owl began drinking his pumpkin juice and picking at his toast.

"Oh, right." Bill untied the scroll on its leg. He expression was unreadable as he scanned the letter, though in the end he looked irritated.

"Does someone have a quill?" Tonks pointed at the counter behind her where there were wells of ink, quills and rolls of parchment, but did not look up. "Thanks."

He mumbled to himself as he quickly wrote his response, "Here, Take this back to her," The gray owl stuck out his leg and he tied his letter. It flew out of the kitchen.

"You might want to open the door for it," Tonks said miserably. Charlie looked at her questionably; she smiled weakly, but turned to her breakfast again.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked, looking at Mrs. Weasley. She nodded, sitting at the table herself. "Thanks for breakfast," He mumbled putting his dishes in the sink.

"Umm, I'm done as well. Thanks for breakfast mom," Ginny hurried and tossed her dishes into the sink, following Harry out of the room. He was slowly making his way up the stairs looking down.

"Hey, Harry." She asked from the bottom. He turned a pained looking gaze at her. _Oh boy, how do I ask this? What if he flips out on me?_

"Mm" 

"Uh, are you … Ok?" _Please don't yell. Please don't yell._

He looked down, as if contemplating what to say. Slowly he looked up at her, his green eyes not looking right at her, "Yea. Yea I'm fine." 

She rolled her eyes_, Yea, You look smashing_, "You sure?"

"Uh, yea. Umm, I am going to go lie down for a while, we didn't get a lot last night … so, umm, see you later." He turned and started up the stairs once again, leaving Ginny confused and frustrated.

*

Three days later, Harry had only left his room to eat and shower. __

It was about 8:00 in the evening. He had excused himself from dinner, barley eating anything. He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall, thinking about … everything.

There a slight knock at the door. It was probably Ron wanting to get something from his trunk. He had made it a habit of not coming to bed until about 11:00, probably to avoid Harry. He decided to ignore it; Ron would have to take a hint. 

The knock was louder this time, followed by a soft voice, "Harry, can I come in?"

_No you cannot!_

He didn't say anything; maybe she would just go away.

"I know that you are in there. Mom sent up some dinner. You didn't eat any of yours."

_Thanks for the information- I wasn't hungry_. 

"Can I please come in," She pleaded.

_Go away_.

"Harry! You are _not_ getting off that easy!" She entered the room, closing the door behind her. He was momentarily surprised, but hid it well, trying to look annoyed. Really he just wanted to be _alone_. 

"Gin. I'm tired," _Please go away!_

"I know, we all are. It does _not_ give you the right to completely disregard our attempts to communicate with you. You are still human, you know. You don't have to go through this all by yourself!" She looked irritated, sad and tired.

He was stunned. 

"I do not _disregard_ you! Did you ever get the feeling that maybe I LIKE being _ALONE_?"

_I don't have to explain myself. Don't they get it- I am in my DEAD godfathers house! What I supposed to do, look cheery and act like it is nothing?_

A hurt look crossed her face, but she recovered quickly- now looking angry. Very angry. Her cheeks started to colour, as she clenched her fists.

"Harry, have you ever stopped and thought that maybe the world doesn't just revolve around YOU! You know that we _care_ about you right? Mom and Dad. Hermione and Ron … _ME_! We don't deserve this! WE HAVE TRIED TO TALK TO YOU, WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!" She had frustrated tears running down her cheeks. She sounded desperate and worried.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" He exploded. This was too much. Why didn't she get it? When he was alone no one got hurt, "Just, _go away, _Ginny!"

The word came out of his mouth harsh, and bit like a snake. She opened her mouth soundlessly, but closed it abruptly.  He face paled visibly, and she set the platter of mashed potatoes and chops on the table beside the door. She turned and almost sprinted out.

_Serves her right_. He thought, though there was a burning sensation of guilt inside of him. He didn't want to make her cry.

*

Ron was winning, and rubbing it in shamelessly.

"Oh … Hermione, was that your _Queen_? Sorry." He grinned his lopsided grin as one of his pawns took her out. A lowly PAWN!

"Shut up, you arse!" He grinned even wider and kicked her lightly under the table.

"Watch your language, young lady. That is no way for a prefect to speak!" 

"Be quiet. I quit, I don't have to take this type of abuse from you!"

"You can't quit," said Ron, outraged, "You haven't finished the game yet!"

"YEA!" His remaining knight piped in, in a tiny voice.

"Well … then you win." She knocked over her king ("HEY!")

"But… I always win-" He whined, "-it's only fun when I get to see you get all frustrated and stuff!"

"Oh, poor baby!" She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped into the ancient, lumpy green velvet couch. He sat next to her, still grinning, trying to catch her eye.

"Is Hermione jealous?"  

"NO!" __

_"Right…"_

_SLAM_ _Sniff_

**_SLAM!_**

****

"What was THAT?" Ron asked, shifting violently in his seat to get a better look up the stairway. 

Hermione looked like she had a good idea.

"Umm, Ron, I will be right back, ok?

She didn't wait for an answer but bolted up the stairs.

_Great, now I have nothing to do_. Hermione ran upstairs and into her room. She was always running off to help the person in need. How could she be so insensitive!

_What to do, what to do?_

_Food!_

Ron jumped off the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

"You told her WHAT?"

  
"I just said that 'I'm sorry, but at this point in time she isn't my first priority, there are more important things to worry about,' what's wrong with that?"

"_What's wrong with that_? What do you MEAN _what's wrong with that_?" Bill and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table while Tonks was sitting at the desk writing a letter. Ron slunk into the shadows, curious about what they were saying, "Dude- SHE IS A _VEELA_! You don't just _blow off_ a Veela!" 

"I don't know why you care so much. Look she wrote this morning saying that she was mad that I had to cancel our date on Harry's birthday, and when I rescheduled for the 1st, there was a bloody attack! What did she expect me to do, just say, 'Well, sorry guy's I've got a date, can't help you fight the Dark Lord tonight.'" From where he was lurking he could see Tonks roll her eyes.

"Oh com'on, you must have said something more offensive that that. I mean she knows that You-Know-Who is back, and she knows that you are working to against him. She couldn't really have gone all ballistic like that for _no_ reason!"

"Oh, but she did. You heard her. I don't even know half of what she said. She was talking so quickly in French that I didn't pick up on it! I don't know how she fit it all into one howler!"

"She said that you were the scum that grows on hippogriff dung, and you deserve to be drowned in a caldron of flobberworms. And if she ever runs into you again she will hit you with a curse so bad that you wont be able to distinguish your backside from your face, though sometimes it isn't so easy to tell the difference in the first place," Tonks recited not looking up from her parchment, but merely dipping her quill into her ink well. 

Both the older Weasley's stared at her in awe. 

Silence

"Whoa." Said Bill, staring at her wide-eyed.

"I went to a French Emersion school before I came to Hogwarts. My father was a muggle; he thought that it was a good idea. I lived in France for a few months before I went to the Auror Academy."

"Hey, I was friends with you for seven years in school, and you didn't tell me a word of that!" Charlie looked outraged.

"Yea well, it wasn't to enjoyable. School was horrible, it took me three years to figure out what the hell those bloody teachers were saying to me."

"She said that I was scum?" Bill asked.

"Scum, which grows on hippogriff dung, yes." She didn't even look up from her letter.  

"Hmm … I think that I'll use that, Billy!" Charlie ginned, ducking when Bill threw a bagel at him, "It has a nice ring to it."

"I can't say that I am all around disappointed, mind you. She was beginning to get on my nerves, likes to be pampered, that one."

"But she is very good looking!" Charlie piped in.

Tonks muttered something very quietly under her breath that sounded like 'Men.' It reminded Ron so much of Hermione that he almost laughed out loud. She accidentally knocked over her ink, which splattered all over her letter, and onto her torn jeans.

"Aww, crap." She picked up her wand and did a series of charms, trying to get out the stains. It worked on her jeans but erased the entire contents of her letter. Charlie was laughing.

"You know, I thought that you would have grown out of that after school."

"Oh, shut up you! You didn't exactly have the best qualities in Hogwarts Mr. _Oh-I'm-a-prefect-who-gets-more-detentions-than-any-other-Gryffindor-fifth-year"_

Bill laughed at this, though Ron had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, You were the freaking Head Boy. And you shouldn't be talking missy!" Charlie laughed

"Well, I don't know how either of you made Prefect and I was the junkie that you were throwing into detention at least twice a week! Kind of unfair I thought" Tonks declared.

"Tonks, you broke into the Ravenclaw common room, stole all of your ex-boyfriends undergarments and left them hanging on the quidditch goal posts. What did you expect, a reward?" 

"I would have given her one! I hated that prat." Charlie said angrily. 

"He beat you on _one_ Care of Magical Creatures test, get over it!" 

"It was my best class!" He said defensively. 

 "Wotcher, Charlie. I see you turning green with envy."

"Shut up!" He said, and then obviously wanting to change the subject he asked, "So it is definitely over with you and Fleur?" But he didn't take his eyes of Tonks, who was determinately trying not to look at him.

"Yes, I believe it is. Might as well move on, I have been with her for almost a year- that's a long time," He said to nobody but himself.

"Yea, well, there are other fish in the sea," Said Charlie, still looking at Tonks, his eyebrows raised. She was staring once again at her parchment, and ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes, though it flopped right back.

"I can't stand my natural look," She said annoyed as she concentrated hard, and seconds later had long black hair, falling near the center of her back, "There,"

"I think it looks nice normal," Bill said half heartedly as he buttered another bagel, the one that her threw at Charlie was still on the floor. Tonks went just a tiny bit pink in the cheeks, but turned back to the blank parchment, and began writing again.

Ron was too confused to stay in hiding anymore. All he knew was that it sounded like Fleur wasn't quite as nice as he though he was. Good at making fun of his brother though, which earned her brownie points. He slunk back over to the doorway, and then entered as if he had just got there.

"Can I have a bagel?"

*

Hermione stepped into the room quietly. Ginny was sitting on her bed, her knees curled closely to her chest, her eyes closed but silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. This was strange; Ginny rarely cried.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" She wiped away her tears, and sniffed loudly.

"Nothing important." 

"Ginny, what happened? Did you talk to him?" Ginny sniffed and gave a watery giggle.

"Umm, it was more like I _yelled_ at him. I think that I may have gone at it wrong,"

"Why did you _yell_ at him?"

It was a short story, but Hermione could feel her eyes prickling. How could he do that to Ginny, she was just trying to help. Harry had yelled at herself and Ron before, but whenever he tried anything with Ginny, she somehow brought him back down to earth.

"Its just now … I think that he hates me." She sniffed again, and erupted into a fit of sobs. 

"No! He doesn't, he's just … angry. Not at you-" She said hastily, "-but at everything. He feels like it is his fault somehow." 

"But, I-it isn't," She sniffed, holding her knee's close to her chest.

"I know that, you know that, and I think that deep, _deep_ down, Harry knows that. I think that it is because he wants to blame it on, well, something. Who easier than yourself?"

*

_Ta-da. I hope that you liked! Please drop me a **review** (AND LEAVE YOUR EMAIL)_

_Happy reading!_

_~Angi_


	10. Part X

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that comes out of the magical mind of JKR. I just own the plot. –sigh-_

_Green, you rock (And so does your music, haha) Thank you for everything! Sorry that it took so long (This is directed at SAM!!! Haha) I had swim exams all week. Io will try and get another one up next weekend :o) DON'T LOSE FAITH IN ME … I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY!_

_Thank you to everyne who has reviewed so far. Please Enjoy :o)_

-The Charm Bracelet-

Part 10

*

_The incantations are complex, and require absolute concentration. Any distractions can have destructive effects. When performing the spell, it is necessary to wait until the moon is beginning to wane, and to finish before the down breaks. Mispronunciations are unacceptable, and could have undesired results. The form that a human takes is not their choice, but often an animal that relates closely to the persons character_- 

"Harry, do you mind if I turn out the light?" Harry glanced at the old clock across from him. It was already 12:20. He stuffed the book underneath his pillow.

"Nah, go ahead," But Ron didn't get up to turn off the light. He was looking at Harry questionably. 

"What was that there? That you were reading," He sat up in his bed.

"Umm, nothing," He didn't want to share with Ron quite yet that he had the knowledge to become an animagi. 

"Oh, really," He didn't look convinced, but didn't push it, probably not wanting to make Harry upset. People had been walking around him like he was a bomb, liable to go off ay second. Ron turned out the light, and made his way quietly back to his bed.  

"Night, Harry."

"Yea," Ron's breathing grew deep after a few minutes, and Harry reached over, turning the lamp back on.

_Obviously, wizards knew about the New World long before muggles were aware of it. Ancient tribes worshiped animals, and believed that each species held its own humanlike character traits. The traits vary from tribe to tribe, but in general, they were similar_. 

A list of animals followed, consisting of many pages. His eyes were becoming heavy, but he willed himself to continue reading.

_When spell are preformed right, the human will be able to change into an animal at will. Merely concentrating on the form that you are about to take will be enough to change, and once you are and experiences Animagi, it will become second nature. Upon first transformation, the human will not know what form they are to take. They must wait until the sun has set and the moon is visible, at least a day later. The human should concentrate only on the moon and will change into their animal form, often subconsciously. To transform back into human form, all they must do is visualize it_. 

The incantations looked difficult, meant for an advanced wizard, but he didn't care. He finally drifted into sleep, wondering what shape he would take.

*

 Morning seemed to come far to early. Hermione must have left to have a shower or eat; Her bed was made neatly. Light seeped in from the small window that was covered with an ancient looking window hanging. 

Ginny sighed. She went to bed shortly after Hermione had left the previous night, still thinking about Harry. She knew that she shouldn't let it get to her, he had yelled at his friends a countless number of times. How was this any different? 

This wasn't. 

_That's right_, She told herself_, He was just being a spoiled little brat, who didn't know how to handle his feelings._

She couldn't accept that; she knew it wasn't true. He wasn't a 'spoiled little brat' if anything, she was, expecting him to treat her any differently than he would Ron, or Hermione. And he didn't know how to handle his feelings. Who would in his position?

She pulled her blanket over her head, wishing that the day were non-existent. That _she_ was non-existent. 

There was a soft knock on her door, probably Hermione, "Come in," She mumbled from under her blanket. 

The door creaked open, and someone cleared their throat, "Ginny?"

Oh no.

She pulled the blanket away from her face just enough so that her eyes were showing. Harry was standing there with a book in his hand looking around sheepishly.

"Yea?" She said in a voice that came out much more nervous sounding than she would have liked. He looked down at her and smiled, though he looked embarrassed,

"Uhh. I-um, I just wanted to say, um, I'm … sorry, for. Uh, yelling, and …stuff," He looked more nervous than Ginny had ever seen him in her life. He had gone a bright shade of red, and wasn't looking at her, but at the floor.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. Her face split into a grin, and she sat up, not realizing that her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing a crumpled pair of pajamas. She self-consciously patted her head, pulling a few of the matted locks behind her ear, "I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have … you know," She didn't know what to say. 

Silence.

"Uhh…"

More silence.

"What's the book about?" Harry looked surprised when she addressed him. He held the book away from his body as if it burned.

"Oh. Its … a book,"

"No kidding?" she joked.

He paused, as if trying to decide something, then sat on the edge of her bed, "Don't tell anyone, Ok?"

She was momentarily shocked, but nodded to the best of her abilities. He handed her the book and waited for her to react. The cover was worn looking, and leather bound. She opened it, and read the inscription.

"Harry…?"

"Yes?" He looked at her, grinning mischievously.

"Is this … really …?"

"Yes,"

"_Oh my god! Oh, my … God_!"

"I _know_!"

"When? Why? HOW!?" She was completely lost for words. She knew that people could become Animagi; she just never knew all the information came out of a book.

"Remus. He gave it to me for my birthday." She kept staring at the book, mesmerized. 

"Does Ron know? Hermione?" 

"Nope, just you an me. And Remus of course." He looked pleased that she was so excited, and scooted closer to her, as she made room, not taking her eyes off the book.

"How … When?" She knew that she sounded about as intelligent as Ron, but she didn't care.

"I don't know. It says that the spells need to be preformed when the moon is beginning to wane, and then you have to wait until the next night before you can transform. We can't do it for almost a month, but that gives us plenty of time to get ready!"

She was going through an information overload, but one thing that Harry said stuck out in her mind_. We_. That meant her.

"I … wow." She handed him the book, "How do you know what you are going to be?" 

"You don't. You find out after all the incantations are completed. It has something to do with your personality."

"Hmm. What do you think that you are going to be?" 

"I dunno. Here," He flipped though the pages, stopping near the end of the book, handing it back to her.

There was a list of animals, in alphabetical order. She scanned the first few pages, stopping and laughing at 'Dung Beetle.'

"'_Dung Beetle: Often associates with a personality that has a passion for gossip and a disregard for privacy. They beetle is known for surviving from other creatures waste.'_ Does that surprise you?" She giggled. Harry smiled.

 "Would never have guessed. Our good friend Rita always seemed so … Kindly towards my personal life."

They spent the next few minutes looking though the book, laughing at what peoples animal equal would be. 

*

Harry and Ginny came into the kitchen laughing good-naturedly about something. Hermione looked up from her oatmeal and gave Ginny a look, which she returned with a smile. Ron, who had been reading an 'interesting' advertisement from an issue of his mothers _Witch Weekly Magazine_ about _Wrinkle Removing Spells, Potions and other magical beauty treatments_ looked around confused.

"Umm, did I miss something?"

"You often do," Ginny said, taking a seat next to him. She pulled the pot towards her, and poured some of the brown mush into her bowl.

He stuck out his tongue, but turned back to his reading. There were gruesome 'before and after' pictures of witches who had horrible wrinkles sagging down their faces, and then in a picture right next to it they looked at least 90 years younger.

"Do you think that's same witch?" He passed the article to Hermione and pointed out a particularly old, short looking witch whose face was comparable to a used napkin. The after picture was of a witch who looked like she was in her mid twenties, wearing revealing robes, and smiling brightly at the camera, waving at him. 

Hermione glanced that the picture, choosing not to say anything, but rolling her eyes in his direction. Ginny giggled, pulling the magazine out of his hands. "Ron, this is a complete scam, you know."

"They can't do that, there's laws against fraud." He said, taking back his magazine. The younger looking witch stood up, revealing that she must have been a whole three feet taller than the old witch.

"Riiight, Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes in a way that Hermione normally would. He decided that they were becoming to good of friends.

"Oh, no. I'm out of bread _and_ flour." His mothers voice broke in. She had just emerged from the pantry with a can of something, "I guess I have to go to the market." 

Ron's face lit up. He had never been to the muggle market; his mother would always buy her groceries from Wizarding retailers. Maybe, just maybe she would-

"No, Ron, you can't go." She said sternly, looking at her youngest son.

"But-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! Your too young to be wandering around _Muggle _London, by yourselves!"

"But I'm 16!" He whined, Hermione snorted into her oatmeal, "And Hermione would come! She's responsible, _and_ she grew up as a muggle so she would keep up out of trouble!"

                                                                                                         
She looked at Hermione who was staring at her oatmeal with pink cheeks, and then back at Ron.

"Pleeease?" He put on a would-be puppy dog face, but the glimmer of excitement in his eyes ruined it. His mother sighed, and then threw up her hands.

"Fine! Fine, you can go. But-" She said, seeing at Ron's look of victory, "-You must to go with Charlie or Bill. I would feel much better if you were with someone who was armed."

Ron wasn't crestfallen. He jumped up, tossing the magazine onto the table.

"Where are they?"

"Living Room, I think." She said, "But…"

Ron didn't hear the rest. He ran out of the kitchen, hurdling over the troll foot umbrella stand, and raced into the living room, panting for air. His oldest brother was sitting on the overstuffed sofa, reading a thick novel, and Charlie and Tonks were listening to the instant replays of last nights Quidditch game (Tutshill Tornados vs. Braga Broomfleet**) **they all looked up at him with puzzled looks.

"I-Mom- of age …" He took a deep breath.

"Spit it out, Ron. Breath," He inhaled deeply.

"Mom said that we could go to the Muggle market, but we had to go with a wizard, _or_ witch-" he looked at Tonks, "-that was of age. Will one of you please come? PLEASE!"

They continued to stare at him, like he was insane, but Tonks began to laugh, "Yea, sure. I know the area pretty good,"

"Yea, I'll go too." Bill said, earning a snort of laughter from Charlie. He glared at him but turned back to his youngest brother.

"When do you want to leave?" It had just occurred to him that he hadn't asked everyone if they wanted to go. _Well, I'm sure they do._

"Umm, I'll be _right_ back," he once again bolted out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"Tonks and Bill will go with us. You all want to go, right?" Ginny and Hermione nodded. It took Harry a second, but nodded as well, "Great. When are you gonna be ready?"

"About half an hour?" Hermione looked around the table, and when there were no objections, "Yea." 

"Ok," and for the third time in about a minute, he sprinted from the kitchen to the living room.

"Half an hour," He panted.

"M'kay," Bill said, not looking up from his book, Tonks nodded

"Great," Ron _walked (_He was too tired to continue running) back to the kitchen.

"So. What do we have to buy?" He asked excitedly. Hermione was laughing at him, though he didn't know why.

"Bread, flour, some carrots, a few cans of beans and … oh here, let me make you up a list." She took some of the parchment off of the desk and started to write things down. Ron shot a look towards Ginny, who was taking her time eating her oatmeal.

"Ron," She said, putting her spoon down, "We have half an hour left. Please let me eat. Go do something to keep yourself occupied." She shooed him with her hand.

"Fine," He mumbled sulking out of the room, and heading up the stairs.

*

Tonks was surprised when Bill offered to go with them on a muggle London shopping trip. Charlie looked pleased with himself for some reason, unknown to the rest of the world. That was Charlie for you, he was surprisingly aware of everything around him, but rarely informed anyone. Though he had been known to resort to blackmail. It was a wonder how he ended up in Gryffindor; he had the perfect Slytherin profile. 

"You not coming, Charlie?" She asked, trying to see past his mischievous grin.

"Uh, no. I think that I'll stay here and work on a few things. If you forgot, I am here for a reason, didn't just fancy a trip back home …"

"Oh, get over yourself," 

"Well, they obviously needed the best to f-" He stopped short, seeing Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Why _are_ you here, Charlie?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"It's nothing to worry about." Bill said before Charlie opened his mouth. Tonks laughed. She knew everything that was happening. They would find out soon enough. 

"Are you saying that you don't want me here, Gin?" He said in a mock hurt voice.

"No. But you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out," She put her hands on her hips and looked at them determinedly.

They stared at her for a second, and then both of them burst out laughing.

"You, young lady," Bill gasped, "Must stop hanging out with Harry. You're starting to sound just like him!"

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but just turned an incredible shade of red, that Tonks had only seen Charlie or Bill turn on rare occasions. 

"_Err_." She growled, clenching her fists and stomped out of the room.

"What was that about?" Bill wondered out loud, after the laughter died down. Tonks rolled her eyes. _God, men could be dense_.

"Nothing, I'm sure. I think that they're ready to go." She stood up followed by Bill.

"Bye, Charlie,"

"See ya."

In the hall way Ron and Hermione were shooting each other venomous glares, and Harry was sitting on an old bench, looking irritated and stressed; Ginny came from upstairs with a small black purse thrown around her shoulder.

"Mom gave us some muggle money." She said simply, "So can we just exit out the front door?" 

"Yep, we're safe. Dumbledore being the secret keeper and all." Tonks said. Seeing she hadn't done much in the form of transformation in the last few days, she had tried to make herself look extra good today. Her face was smoothed out, and now was lacking dark bags under her eyes, and her hair was dark brown and black, falling in layers framing her face.

"Ok, lets go." Bill said, clapping his hands together in front of him, and opening the door. Ron pushed past, making sure that he was the first one out. 

"Honestly, he's like a twelve year old being set loose at Honeydukes," Hermione said under her breath, but Tonks could see that she was trying to conceal a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes, and left, followed closely by Harry, who was telling her vividly in a quiet whisper why Ron and Hermione were fighting.

" … And he once again brought up the topic of … writing letters still … "

"_Oh my god_!" Ginny said loudly, the entire group turned to look at her, and she blushed, while Harry laughed.

It was about a five-minute walk to an outdoor market, filled with people buying food and other little knick-knacks from various booths. 

"Ok," Ron said, apparently forgetting that he was mad at Hermione, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. She didn't look like she forgot, as she was yanked forward she had a confused and irritated look on her face, though it soon melted away as he leaned close to her, pointing out various items on his mothers list, "I say that we split up. What do you think?" 

"No, it's a big place. We should stay together. Ok look over there-" She pointed at a rather busy booth that seemed to be larger than the rest, "-I think that's where we can get all the vegetables and fruits."

"Ok then, there first," He said excitedly, dashing away, still holding onto Hermione's wrist. Ginny followed laughing while Harry was shaking his head, smiling.

Bill turned towards her, grinning, "Shall we follow?" 

"I'm thinking that's a good idea," She responded watching Ron eagerly push through a crowd of busy shoppers, bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to get a better look.

*

"CARROTS, CELERY, RHUBARB AND APPLES. FRESH FROM THE GARDEN!" A man was calling loudly over sea of people, holding up various produce products.

Ron and Hermione had some how pushed their way towards the front, where Ron was excitedly looking around, like a child.

"Hermione, look at that one, she kinda looks like Tonks did the first time that we met her. See the hair?" Hermione rolled her eyes and brought a hand his back, directing him away from a teenager with bright pink hair, giving him an odd look.

"Ron. Don't refer to these people as "That one," They're just like me or you. Well, maybe not you, they are pretty smart…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Sure you are … ok, first we have to get two dozen carrots, and celery, and six pounds of potatoes. SIX POUNDS?" He brought the list close to his face, examining the words, "Hmm, that's enough to feed an army … OHH! Right." He realized what he had said.

Hermione was holding onto his shoulder to keep from falling over form laughter. She knew that he was smart, he just wasn't that aware of the world around him at times.

"Ok, com'on. Did Ginny give you the money?" He said bitterly, as Hermione continued to giggle, but pulled out a few notes. They eyed the produce, and Hermione paid for it a few minutes later (Ron was absolutely amazed by the cash register) and found the rest of their group waiting at a flower cart.

"Ok, we have the fruits and Veggies. Did you get the flour, bread and dinner rolls?" Hermione asked importantly. Ginny nodded towards Harry who was holding a plastic bag, "Good, we're done." 

"But … I wanna look around." Ron gave her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes, but turned and looked at Bill. He nodded.

"Sure, we can stay for a while."

"YES!" Ron pumped his hand in the air, "Com'on, I saw a muggle with a guitar over there," He grabbed Hermione's wrist once again, and pulled her back into the bustle of the market.

*

They stood by the flowers, watching Ron tug at Hermione's arm and directed her towards a guitar player across the market. Bill grinned, shaking his head a little, "That kid's got it bad," He said to Tonks, who was eyeing a few of the flowers. She looked up at him and nodded.

"You noticed that too, huh." She was smiling slightly, watching Ron push through people, still holding onto Hermione, "Meh, been there."

She looked away, turning back to the flowers, leaning down to sniff one of the smaller bouquets, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear, "I love lilies," She sighed half heartedly.

"Really? I didn't know that," She was looking at a gardening handbook, flipping though it and laughing about how it must be tough to be a muggle.

"Yea, totally. Herbology was my favorite subject," She put the book down and looked out into the market, "You know, I didn't live to far from here. I use to come down with my mother and buy bread; she didn't like to bake." Her eyes glasses over, and she looked into the main market area, as if she was remembering something. He looked out to crowd as well, watching the people rush by, talking noisily, and carrying heavy bags. They didn't care about the Dark Lord; they didn't even know he existed. 

He envied them.

"Bill … Bill … _BILL_!" He turned atthe sound of her voice. She was smiling and giving him a curious look, "What were you thinking about?"

"Uhh, nothing. You said that you liked lilies?"

"Yea …" He turned to the earthy looking flower seller.

"I'll take those," He pointed at the bunch that She had been looking at earlier, he turned around and grasped Ginny's shoulder, "Hey, give me a few notes." She looked at him questionably, but opened the purse, passing him the money.

"Bill … you don-"

"I know, but I want to," He grinned, and she blushed.

"Thanks," he handed her the lilies, and watched her admire them. She smiled leaned over to hug him, and to his surprise, kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Your welcome," He smiled noticing Ginny and Harry exchanged a look. Ginny whispered something into his ear, and then announced that she was going to try and drag Ron away from the street player.

Yea, he was lucky to have such an aware sister.

*

Ron was staring at the musician, who was playing a soft song, in awe, watching people walk by and throw money into his case. His hand was still gripping Hermione's wrist, but she didn't mind. She was actually quite happy to be alone with him, but with enough strangers around so there was no tension between the two of them.

She wished that she could really be alone with him and still be this comfortable. 

As friends, of course. 

His grip started to loosen, and for a moment, she felt her heart fall to her knees, but quickly regained her composure. Something odd happened, she felt his fingers fumbling for a second, and then slid down her wrist, making their way across her palm.

She was frozen, and probably couldn't move if she wanted to. She didn't.

Miraculously, his fingers found their way between her own, and equally miraculously she built up the courage to tighten her grip. She squeezed lightly, and felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her. She was holding his hand.

"There you are, we thought that we'd lost you!" She could feel her face burning, her hand pulled away at the exact some moment of his. She wheeled around and saw Ginny pushing through a crowd of spectators, "It's a good thing that we could see Ron's hair."

Harry followed her, looking a little harassed, "It's a freaking ZOO here." He straightened his glasses and looked at Ron then Hermione. He turned towards Ginny, who smiled, and shrugged her shoulder. 

"Anyway, we should probably get going, I told Bill that I would come find you,"

"Umm, right. Ok," Ron said, As Hermione walked briskly past him, between Harry and Ginny. _Did that just happen? _

She glanced behind her. He looked confused, hurt and guilty at the same time. She smiled slightly, feeling her face go pink once again. He grinned bashfully, and looked away.

_God, he was cute_.

*

_Ta-da. Drop me a review … try to avoid howlers, haha!_

_Last time most people signed in, so I emailed them all back. __Anuradha, I tried to e-mail you like, three times, and each time is said that the email address wasn't valid. Please review again, maybe it was just a typo! _

_Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a good week! ~Angi :o)_


	11. Part XI

_Disclaimer. I own … EVERYTHING! It's all mine, Harry Potter is mine; Ginny and Hermione are mine. Ron … he is SOOOO mine :o) _

_Wait … hold on … Cut …_

_Damn it! That was JKR's Line! I, Angi, own a REALLY hot pair of boots from Payless that cost 24 flipping dollars! _

_My life is so sad …_

_Anyways, guys, I am **really sorry** that It took me so long to pump out this chapter- Things have been pretty hectic (I think that my English teacher **hates** free time, and is trying to destroy all it by giving us mountains of horribly boring Homework.) I've already started the next Chapter, and have been working on a new story (just a little side project, be sure to check it out when its up!) THANK YOU GREEN_

_Ok, I have yammered on enough … On to the chapter!_

_-The Charm Bracelet-_

_Chapter 11_

Ahhh … nothing in the world was better than a nice warm bed on a weekend. Absolutely nothing.

"RON!" Something screeched, making him jump nearly a foot in the air. Hermione warm hands were pressing into his shoulder and hip, pushing him aggressively out of his slumber, "THERE HERE!!"

"What's here, you crazy woman?" He tried to pull the blankets back over his hear, holding onto the little warmth that was left beneath the covers. She took his pillow and started beating him with it excitedly.

"Our O.W.L. results are here!" She was already fully dressed; with her hair pulled haphazardly into a messy ponytail, little curls falling into her face. He could see Harry putting his glasses on, his hair especially mussed up, and yawning widely. Hermione had obviously already gotten to him. 

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, uncharacteristically giddy. She was holding the letters from Hogwarts close to her chest, as though if she let them go, they would disappear. Ron rolled his eyes and hoisted himself into a sitting position, as Harry lethargically made his way to the bed.

"I thought that it would be better if we opened them all together. You know, moral support." She was grinning nervously, fiddling with the letters.

"Well, pass it here then," Ron said stretching out his long arm. He couldn't hide the fact that he was anxious; actually he was extremely nervous as Hermione passed him the formal looking letter. This was going to determine what his options were in the future. He had no idea why Hermione was so worried; anyone who met her could tell that she was a bloody genius …

"Ok, lets do it on three," She was pulsating, as he sat down beside him. He was vaguely aware that he was only wearing his under shorts, but didn't really care. "One … Two… THREE" 

Breaking of wax seals.

Tearing eagerly at the manila paper.

Long silence.

"YES!!! Eight OWLS! EIGHT BLOODY OWLS!"

Harry looked at him, a grin that they all missed so much split his face, "Me too," He murmured.

"Ron don't curse," Hermione had not looked up from her parchment, but was staring at it with such intensity that it looked like she was going to burn holes through it. 

"Look. I got a "D" In astronomy, go figure, and an "E" in Charms, and an "O" in Transfiguration and _POTIONS_? How the hell … and … this has to be a mistake …"

"What?" Harry took the paper away from him "-You got an **"_O_"** in _DIVINATION_! Your right, that must me a mistake, I got a "D"." 

"Well … maybe I possess a 'Promising inner eye." He mocked Trelawny's voice, causing Harry to laugh good-naturedly. Hermione didn't blink.

"Well …?" Ron tried to make eye contact with her, but she was barley able to be seen behind that parchment that was only centimeters away from her face. It dropped lightly onto her lap, and she was just staring blankly at the spot where it had been. Ron looked at Harry who had a confused expression, and shrugged. Ron slowly reached for the paper on her lap…

"THIRTEEN! THAT HAS TO BE A RECORD"

She was now looking sheepish, and snatched the letter back. She flushed a deep crimson colour, and shook her head in disbelieve. 

"Oh, don't act surprised," Harry joked.

"Yea, we all know that you are the most brilliant witch in our year … in most years, actually," Ron added as an afterthought. She turned, if possible, a deeper shade of red, and looked away.

"I should write to my parents …" She suddenly grabbed Ron in a tight hug with one arm, and Harry with the other, "I'm so proud of both of you!" she sniffed in a watery voice. She broke into a full-fledged sob, and Harry shot Ron a terrified look over her shoulder. She pulled them closer and was crying loudly. Finally pulling away she kissed them each on the cheek, and hurried out of the room.

"That was …"

"Very much like the Hermione we know and love," Ron finished grinning. He though that he heard Harry mumble 'Some more than others,' under his breath, but was too ecstatic to care; Eight OWL's was a magnificent feat. 

"What's up with her?" Ginny asked sleepily, her hair tousled, carrying an unopened stack of Hogwarts letters, "She didn't even take her letter. What did you do Ron?"

"I did absolutely _nothing_!"

"We got our OWL's back," Harry said happily. 

"Really? How did you all do?" Harry made room as she sat on the end of Ron's bed.

"I got eight," Ron said proudly. Ginny opened her eyes wide, as if she has just heard that Dumbledore was actually a Cornish Pixie. 

"You are not _serious_!" 

"Oh, young Ginny. I see that you have little faith in me. I am ashamed to be your brother…"

"Lemme see that!" she snatched the parchment from were it was sitting on his lap, and scanned it, her eyes widening slowly. 

"WOW!" She lunged over and pulled him into a tight bear hug, "That's awesome Ron!"

"Thanks!" He loved his little sister at moments like this. She could be so supportive. "Harry did good too," He saw his friend looking awkward over Ginny's shoulder, as if he didn't belong here.

"Really," She broke away, "How'd you do?"

"Erm. Eight." He said sheepishly, turning a light red shade when Ginny pulled him into an equally aggressive hug.

"That's great, Harry," She said softly. Harry went even redder. When he pulled away she asked, "Umm … how did Hermione do? She looked rather …"

 "Emotional?"

"Completely nutters?"

"Uhh … the second one." She said uneasily.

"Oh, well she got thirteen OWL's," Ron said indifferently. 

"NO WAY!" 

"Yep" Harry was grinning proudly, not unlike the way Ron would act if Ginny had been in Hermione's shoes.

"Wow. That's. Wow." She shook her head in disbelieve, "And she was crying why?" Ron shrugged. "Hmm …" She got up and quickly exited the room, and Ron could hear her stomping up the stairway. 

"That has been happening a surprising amount today." Harry smiled, "And she took our Hogwart's letters. They came late this year." 

He was right. Usually the letters came about three weeks before school started, but in only seven days they would once again be boarding the bright red and gold steam engine that took them the enormous castle that they called home for ten months. He figured that the Hogwarts letters were _not _the first priority of Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers.

"Are you going to get dressed? I would bet my firebolt that the moment you go downstairs, you'll be attacked by about half of the Weasley Family demanding your OWL's results. And let me tell you, one demanding Weasley is enough."

Ron grinned, "Yea, well you would know, wouldn't you Potter?" For some reason Harry went very red and looked away. _What? _Ron though_, I just meant that I am a rather demanding person. Yeesh.    _

*

They went into the kitchen a few minutes later and true to Harry's accusation, Ron's mother and father both jumped up and lunged towards their son. "Well …" His mother asked expectantly, "Hermione came down earlier this morning as a school owl flew in ...She got so excited she didn't eat her porridge." She continued to stare at him with anticipation. 

"Eight" he said quietly. Before his eyes, Ron's mother pulled him into a tight hug. His father slapped him fondly on the back, grinning proudly:

"Didn't except anything less. Wonderful! Absolutely smashing"

"Ron we're so proud of you."

Harry, once again feeling like he was intruding on an important family moment, slunk quietly behind them, helping himself to the porridge that was still warm on the stove.

"And you, dear?" He turned to see Mrs. Weasley gazing at him with the same anticipation in her eyes that she had when she was looking at her own son. He felt rather self-conscious, and suddenly had the urge to impress these people, and make them proud of him like they were of Ron.

"Eight as well." And before he knew it he was being attacked with the third hug that he had received in twenty minutes.

"Harry that's wonderful." She was saying, as she released him, "Very, Very good indeed."

"Yes, excellent," Mr. Weasley shook his hand vigorously. He caught Ron's eye and smiled.

Wow. Someone was proud of something that he accomplished. This was a wonderful feeling, and suddenly, most unwontedly a vision of Sirius popped into his head.

He would have been proud. He had been a good scholar, and would have realized how difficult it was to obtain such a high mark. He would have been proud of him.

Harry lost his appetite, and cleared his still full dish. Smiling in what he hoped to be a happy manner, he left the kitchen and embarked in the long journey up the three full sized stairways, and finally found himself in the attic.

It was old and dusty, but it was peaceful. Peaceful was what he wanted, some time to think about what he had been trying to forget for the last two months. He wanted to know more than anything, what Sirius had really been like. What his favorite pastimes were, who he had awkward teenage crushes on. In the attic were dozens of trunks and old wardrobes that were full of memories, just waiting to be discovered. 

And in the corner, something caught his eye: a small pile of green and silver trunks, and a solitary red and golden one.

Sirius's trunk.

This is what he had been waiting for; this was the thing that could help him figure out the life that was his godfather. Jumping to his feet quickly, he ran to the corner. He pulled on the latch, but was temporarily blinded by a cloud of dust. About seven green trunks, all with the curvy silver lettering 'Black' engraved on them, fell at once, knocking him off his feet.

_God, Slytherins always found a way to piss him off._

He stretched out still on his back for a few minutes, contemplating whether he should get up, or if he would just stay there the entire day. He liked the latter of the two, but before he had a chance to practice any full-fledged laziness, he heard frantic footsteps running up the narrow stairway.

"Oh My GOD! Harry- Harry are you ok?" Ginny hurried over to him, pushing trunks out of the way, and falling to her knees.

"Yea, I-" but he was cut off in mid-explanation.

"I heard a crash from my bedroom, and I didn't know where it came from 'cause me and Hermione are on the third floor, then I though 'The Attic, but what could be up there,' so I came to look, and there you were, sprawled out on the floor looking dead-" He acted on pure instinct, and put a finger on her lips. She had been talking so fast, he wondered how she didn't run out of air. Then he wondered how she got her lips so soft. Then, why he cared that her lips were so soft. Then ... Why his finger was still on her lips.

He pulled it away quickly, as if he had been burnt, "Slow down, I'm fine. Just had a nasty fight with some of the old trunks. And as bloody luck would have it they won." He couldn't tell if she was blushing, the room was so dimly lit, but she had defiantly turned her gaze elsewhere.

"What were you doing alone up here?" She asked falling gracefully from her knees and crossing her legs comfortably. He didn't know if he should tell her … it was kind of lame, but for some reason, he felt that he could tell Ginny anything, and she wouldn't judge him any differently. He sighed, and sat up as well, leaning on one of the fallen chests.

"Actually, I was going to look through Sirius's trunk … see if there was anything …" He didn't know how to end that. To see if there was anything … what? What he really meant to see if there was anything that could help him meet the man who his father had trusted with his Families lives.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, did you want me to leave you alone?" She spoke softly, and uncrossed her legs as if to show that she was not opposed to giving him his privacy.

"No," He said so quickly that he surprised himself, "Err … you can stay. If you want." She grinned, and then sat next to him against the chest. Leaning forward, to prevent as much effort as possible, he pulled the solitary red and gold chest towards him. Once again finding the latch, he unhooked it. And hesitated.

He had to prepare himself that there could be nothing inside; that he could have cleaned out his trunk years ago. _This could just be an empty box with the words 'S. Black' on it, don't get your hopes up …_

He opened it eagerly, hungrily looking inside. Piles of papers tied with a strong sting, notebooks and various magazines and pictures. 

He was stunned.

"Wow, Harry, look at all this stuff." Ginny looked over his shoulder and pointed out little things, "Is it what you wanted?"

Too shocked to answer, he slowly reached into the trunk, pulling out first envelopes of papers on the stack. Opening one carefully, he looked at whom it was from:

James Potter.

"Oh … My god." That was all he could say, before quickly unfolding the letter that had been written over twenty years ago. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, if not impatiently. She shuffled closer to him, leaning against his side to get a better look. A shock of electricity seemed to shoot though him at contact, but he was too amazed by the letters to care. He shook his head in disbelief, holding the letter out so she could read as well:

_Sirius-_

_Hey how's it going? Me, not so good:_

_If it wasn't enough that my Father has "Important international Wizards" staying that the house from Turkey, their daughter is all over me. Man, I am cursed with good looks (I KNOW that you are rolling your eyes!) Yeesh, I am just joking. Normally I wouldn't be complaining, but she is like, ten. It's starting to scare me. _

_OHH did you talk to Moony lately? He flooed over the other day and was talking about a new potion call "Wolfsbane" or something … and you know what it does – When he transforms he turns onto a … wait for it … wolf. Yea, I wasn't to impressed either, but then he told me that he could be around people and he wouldn't go all Werewolf-ish. He could even be around Humans- though he wouldn't. You know our Remmy, extra responsible. Its still in the experimental processes, though, and it might just be a rumor, but still, think of all the mischief that we could get into! _

_Oh no … creepy ten year old who keeps talking to me in Turkish alert. Sorry, Write back! _

_Punch your sycophantic, smarmy little excuse for a brother in the stomach for me!_

_-James_

Ginny was laughing, and to his surprise, so was Harry. "I wonder what year this was written in?" she asked.

"Well … He called Remus _Moony_, so it has to be at least fifth year, Maybe the Christmas Break? Or Summer before sixth year"

She raised an eyebrow, confused about the name, he figured, but nodded, "I guess … I don't know much about Wolfsbane. Ask Hermione when it was invented."

"Yea…" but he had already indulged in another letter.

*

Ron was sitting on his bed, once again reading through his letter. 

Eight OWL's.

He was pretty proud of himself, all things considered. Sure it was nothing to Hermione's standards, but eight owls was still an amazing feat. He neatly tucked the letter back into its envelope, and buried it under his dress robes.

He hoped that they weren't on the list this year. He was somewhat relieved when Ginny didn't give him the letters this morning, not wanting o see the clothing requirements. Dress robes lead to balls … Balls lead to dates … dates lead to being alone, and unhappy sitting in the corner watching your best friend make syrupy eyes at some quidditch player from half way across the continent. 

Dress robes sucked.

"Ron, did you want your Hogwarts letter?" Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts, making him fall off the bed. She was laughing, as she threw his letter at him. "We're supposed to send our reply by … TOMORROW MORNING! God … that doesn't give us a lot of time to think it over does it? McGonagall said that we would get our OWL results in July!"

"For some reason, I think that the Ministry has bigger things to deal with, other than out OWL results."

"So what? We still ONLY have a DAY to figure out what courses we're going to take!"

"You've been thinking about it all summer … haven't you?" He smiled mischievously, and laughed when she opened her mouth, but no sound came.

"Yes … well … that's besides the point. I doubt that everybody knew that they would have to send their letters back with a response …"

"Ahh, but you forget: Not everybody is staying in a house that is accommodating the wizards and witches who are trying to defeat the second most powerful Dark Wizard for a millennium … I have a feeling that there are special 'letter scanning boundaries' for unknown owls or something."

"Yea … maybe. What courses are you going to take?" She asked, flopping onto the bed next to me.

"Umm … Charms, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions, amazingly. And … I dunno, maybe … Divination." Hermione's response was almost exactly what he expected it to be. She froze up and her eyes went very, very wide. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she gave him a look that he had never seen grace her features. Complete and utter confusion.

"You're not- You can't be- Serious!"

"Well, I might take care of Magical creatures to, just for-you know- a back up. It is a pretty easy class." I wanted to laugh. She looked completely shocked, as if she just found out that Gildory Lockhart wrote everything in _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Did you honestly say … divination?" 

"Yea-" he winced expecting her to flip out.

"Oh"

_Oh? OH!? Was that all_? Her brow was furrowed, and she shook her head slightly.

"Why?"

Why? That was a good question. He hadn't though of it at all, actually, but figured that if he had gotten such a good mark in the class- he was bound to succeed in the NEWT's course. Astrology and History of Magic were out of the question, for sure, so why NOT take it? But it was something deeper. For some reason, he was pulled to it- the subject secretly fascinated him.  

"I don't know. I guess 'cause I can" Shrugging it off, he grasped his Hogwarts letter that had fallen in the small space in between them. 

"Aww, Crap!" 

"What?" 

"Uh- nothing."

Dress Robes. Scanning over the book requirements, he made a mental note of what textbooks he would need. 

"I'm gunna take this to mom. Do'ya just want to circle the books that you need, she can get them in Diagon Alley some time this week. Or she might get Fred and George to pick them up and bring them over … though I don't know if I would open them with out proper protection charms …"

"Uh, yea ok. Just tell her that I am taking everything but …" She paused, staring at her letter hard, "Well … I don't know. What am I going to drop?"

"You have to drop something. You already take more classes than Harry and me. Which one is your least favorite?"

"I like them all," She whined. How typical. "Well, It's easy for _you_! You are just dropping the classes that you failed!"

"And let me guess … you go an 'O' in everything!"

"Actually, no-" He pretended to look stunned 

"-Ha ha. I probably did about as well as you and Harry did in Astrology." 

He raised his eyebrows, 

"Well, maybe not THAT bad … but I didn't get an O."

"An E?"

"Yes. Ok, so I drop Astrology … and …"

"History of Magic?"

"NO! That will be very useful if I ever want to be a …"

"History of Magic teacher? Trust me … Binn's isn't going anywhere for a while," Ron said.

"Yea, I guess. But it would be useful if I wanted to be a Historian, or a Librarian or … some other intellectual, and respectable career."

"You want to be a librarian?"  

"Well, no, but I don't want to close any doors." She said simply. "I guess that I could drop History of Magic." 

Leaning into his trunk, he produced an old quill and a half empty bottle of ink. Circling the required books, he handed it to Hermione.

"Right, Well, I'll take these down. Hey, have you seen Harry or Ginny lately?"

"Uh, no, I haven't seen either of them since this morning."

"Oh. Its getting close to dinner, Tell them if you see them,"  

"Yea, alright." She was smiling for some unknown reason- like she had a secret.

"You know something that I don't!"

"I know lots of things that you don't, Ron." She said smiling. She said it in an I-know-something-you-don't-na-na-na-na-na-na voice, and not her regular I-am-much-smarter-than-you voice.

"Tell me!" He demanded, dropping the letters, and sitting next to her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Ronald dear!" She said sweetly. 

"Pur-LEASE!" he got down on his knees, and hugged her feet, as If groveling.

"No!" _Fine_, he thought,_ desperate times call for desperate measures. _

"Tell me NOW!" He tackled her, tickling her stomach and sides. She shrieked, and fell on her back trying (and failing) to push him away.

"Ron … It's … nothing! STOP … THAT!" She said between gasps and fits of giggles. His hands slowly stopped moving, though they remained on her hips, and she breathed in deeply.

"Not fair!" She sighed, closing her eyes in exhaustion. 

"I know. I play dirty." That came out _SO_ wrong. He was beyond thankful that Hermione's eyes were closed; she couldn't see that his face radiating. She sat up slightly.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She said, in a small voice.

"For what?"

"Going back. Everything is going to be so different this year. I mean, …" She trailed off, obviously unable to come up with the words for. 

"Yea, I know," He said quietly, heaving himself up next to her. "It's going to be weird. But we'll pull through, we always do," She smiled.

"Yea. Your right,"

"You should say that more often, I like the way it sounds!" She smiled and laughed very quietly. Only now he realized how extremely close he was to her. Their faces were only a foot or two away from each other's, and his hands were still protectively on her sides. If he wanted to, he could lean down and kiss her, right now. He really wanted to.

She was looking up at him now, looking scared, hopeful, and confused all at the same time.

Instinctively, he began to lean down slowly. She closed her eyes, and brought one of her hands up, setting it nervously on his shoulder. He felt numb, and horribly afraid. It was really, REALLY going to happen.

"Ron! Dinners ready!" Bill called loudly outside of the door. They shoot apart, and Ron was left with the same empty feeling as he had in the market, when Ginny and Harry found them by the street player. 

"Erm … Ok, I'll be down in a second," He called over his shoulder. Hermione looked horrified, Her eyes were wide, and her lips were shaped in an "oh".

"I-I- Guess we should go down." He pointed dumbly at the door.

"Uhh, yea. Yea, w-we should go … down. Yea" She wasn't looking directly at him, he assumed (for he wasn't looking directly at her) but was very red indeed.

"Uhh … ok." That sounded even lamer out loud than it did in his head. She smiled nervously, finally looking at him, and stood up. She offered her hand, which he took, but released it as soon as he was on his feet. And following her out the door, he was thinking of ways to secretly kill Bill in his sleep.

*

_Don't you **HATE** me right now?_

_ Well, I am officially stuck in a writes block. The next chappie will take place on the Hogwarts express- and I will try my HARDEST to get it up much quicker than this one. I was stuck in the WORST case of writes block that I have yet encountered during writing this story … I had NO idea where I wanted it to go. I'll try to speed it up for you in the next chapter._

_Until then, thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really means a lot to me! Thanks for being so patient!_

_Peace_

_~Angi :o)_


	12. Part XII

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter, Just the plot._

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I hope that you enjoy the chapter- Things are going to start to move a bit faster from now on, I promise. I finally know where I want the story to go and all that Jazz (I watched Chicago last night, haha). If you have and suggestions or comments, Please, I would love to hear them. 

_GREEN, You are my HERO. Without you … well, I would be getting a lot more flames! :o) And when I say flames, I mean **GO FLAMES**! You can **BEAT** Montreal! I have faith in you! (by the time this is up … I am sure that they WILL have beat Montreal … I HOPE!!!)_

But enough from the peanut gallery:

_Lights, Camera, **ACTION**!_

_-The Charm Bracelet-_

_Chapter 12___

The week slowly seeped away, and the residents of number 12 Grimmauld place were happily anticipating the return to their beloved school…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY NEW DRESS ROBES RON?" Ginny's voice cut through the already hectic atmosphere of Ron and Harry's Room. 

"Why do you think that _I_ know?"

"Because Ronald, you find pleasure in making my life more difficult than it already is!" She jutted her jaw, and put her hands on her hips bracingly. 

"Ask Fred or George!" He yelled, searching franticly for something of his own. Harry sat at the end of his bed, calmly packing away things in his trunk.  She huffed and left the room.

"Guys, have you seen my curling Iron?"

"Hermione, electric things like that don't work at Hogwarts!"

"Its charmed-" she stated simply "-have you seen it?"

"No, sorry" Harry went back to folding his socks slowly, and sighing deeply. For the last week Ginny and himself had spent hours in the attic, searching through the trunk of his godfather. Only able to explore half the contents of the chest, he had insisted on hiding away most of the remaining items in his own Hogwarts trunk, and the rest in Ginny's. She had obviously sensed how important it was to him, and said that she would be happy to carry it, but as soon as they got to school, it was out of there.

"I found them." He could hear Ginny yell from the door, hustling into her own room.

"Where is that badge …" Ron was murmuring under his breath.

"Ron, your badge was under my bed … I don't know why" Hermione's head was visible for a second while she threw the silver 'P' into the room. Ron caught it expertly, and slipped it into his pocket.

"We'll leave it fifteen minutes, guys!" Bill yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry pulled his trunk out the door, with one quick glance behind his shoulder. Ron was still searching for something, and seemed rather distressed.

"Uhh, Ron. Are you missing something?"

"Yes!" He said angrily, tearing off the covers of his neatly made bed.

"What? I can help?"

"AHA!" He said, as he threw a pile of books out of his trunk, holding up a small scarlet box.

"What is it?"

"Uhh … nothing" He said, bending down and tenderly putting it back into his trunk, and restacking the books.

"Right …" Harry rolled his eyes, and grabbed his trunk again. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, lets go," and with that, they made their way down the stairs.

*

"And you have all your books?"

"Yes, mother"

"Now you write to me every week, and don't you forget. You too, Harry. Hermione. Ron, you tell me all about your prefect duties-" She beamed "- And Ginny, you can write and tell me about … whatever you wish." Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically, as her mother gave her a disapproving look. She had, to her mother's dismay, not been appointed prefect that year.

"_Well, yea I get good grades, but Shelly Walkers' are better_." She had said, but her mother had merely sighed deeply, shaking her head and asking herself '_Where she went wrong_.'

"Yea. Bye Mom." She hugged her quickly, but her mother turned it into a full-fledged Weasley embrace. 

"I love you, Ginny. You make your father and I so proud." She whispered into her ear, holding her close. Feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes, she moved away.

"I love you too, Mom. Dad." Her Father smiled warmly, and hugged her as well, kissing her softly on the forehead. 

"Have a good year, Sweetie. Study hard." 

"I will. Bye." She followed her brother and her friends through the barrier. Bill, Tonks and Charlie were already waiting on the other side, laughing with one another. 

"Hey, Ginner. You ready?" Bill asked, embracing her in a one armed hug.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She said nervously, looking at the Scarlet engine a few meters away from her. Ron and Hermione were speaking loudly with Charlie, while Harry was laughing about something, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Tonks, who had gone all out that day, sporting candy cane striped ringlets that fell to her lower back, and was several inches taller, nearly the same height as Ron, was laughing merrily, supporting herself on a wooden chest resting upright. Why she had a chest, Ginny could only imagine. Another was stationed at her feet, though it was jet black and covered in many stickers.

A whistle sounded, and they were all forced to leave the Alumni and join their peers on the Hogwarts express.

"Ginny! Could you take Crookshanks onto the train for me?"

"Yep," She said, accepting the cat carrier that Hermione was offering to her.

"Thanks, she said quickly, before following Ron towards the front of the Hogwarts Express and disappearing into the sea of people. 

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said happily, winking at him as he departed.

"Yea, see'ya" He replied, being pushed by the crowd.

"Oh, sooner than you think!" She said, and when Ginny turned to ask her what she meant, she was gone. _Strange_ …  

"Ginny! Hurry up if you want to find a decent seat!" Harry's voice broke her concentration. He was pulling her shoulder towards him, and guiding her towards the entrance.

"Do you know what Tonks was talking about?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to her, brow furrowed.

"Erm, nothing." Grasping the handrail, she pulled herself off the platform. _Why bother him with something that I probably misheard, anyhow._ They walked together too the back of the train, checking compartments as the passed. She was wondering when she would find Neville and Luna, when Harry stopped dead in his tracks, causing her to knock into him.

"What?" She asked irritated. He had an eyebrow cocked, as he nodded his head toward the compartment to his left. Inside were non-other than her ex-boyfriend Michael Corner, and Cho Chang, kissing furiously.

"I guess a summer apart can do that to you …" She mused out loud, but Harry shot her a disgusted look. 

"I guess… Com'on lets go." They continued to walk slowly to the end of the train, running into people on their way to the back. Seamus Finnegan was in a compartment with Lavender, Pavarti and Dean, who gave her a sheepish smile. She grinned back widely, hoping to show that there were no hard feelings. Harry on the other hand was glaring daggers at him, and had his fists clenched tightly.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Seamus asked happily. He was stroking a shiny broom in his hands fondly, as if it was the most wonderful piece of property he had even came in contact with.

"Yea, we did"

Harry grunted.

"What'choo got there, then," She pointed at the broom that he was now stroking. He smiled wide, and told her that she was going to try out for beater this year.

"Me an' Dean both. We figure that Kirke and Sloper aren't going to show their faces on the pitch again any time soon." Ha laughed. Ginny stifled a giggle, remembering the final match when Jack accidentally dropped his bat, and had to retrieve it from the Hufflepuffs section of the bleachers, where a few of the sixth years were playing keep away. It was two minutes later before Madam Hooch noticed and blew her whistle.

"Anyway, we should get going and find a compartment," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's upper arm, and gently pulling her up the aisle.

"See you at the feast," She said cheerfully, but after she closed the compartment door, she turned on Harry viciously.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Wha-?" He started defensively.

"That! You could have been nicer!"

"I was being nice!"

"No you weren't. You were shooting dirty looks at everyone!"

"I was not!"

"Were to!"

"Was NOT!"

"What are you yelling about now!?" Neville poked his head out of a compartment a few doors away, and opened his eyes very wide. "Oh … it's _you_"

"What do you mean 'It's us'?" Ginny asked, pushing past him and into the compartment, where Luna was, smiling at her over a half finished game of gobblestones in front of her.

"Well …" He started, as Harry took a seat next to her, "I just thought that you were Ron and Hermione."

"WHAT!" They said in unison, both going beat red. Ginny didn't think that they were shouting _that_ loud.

"Just never mind. Hey, do you want to play gobblestones? We can start over."

"No, its ok." Harry said.

"Yea, don't worry about it." Ginny reached for an issue of the Quibbler that was resting at Luna's feet.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked, holding it up.

"Yes, go ahead." She answered dreamily. The front page had a badly drawn picture of a character with a black hood, holding a wand to Fudges' forehead. The heading was '_Who's really running the Ministry._'

Harry was chuckling coldly beside her. "I wouldn't be surprised." 

Ginny really did like Harry. They had grown close, and she loved spending time with him; but some times, he _did_ frighten her. He had moods that were so dark and dreary, you couldn't tell it was Harry anymore. Hoping to avoid having him slip into one of these moods, she put the magazine back on the floor face down.

"So, are you excited to get back on the pitch?" She asked. Immediately his eyes lit up, and they started a long, detailed discussion about quidditch.

*

"Welcome to all our new prefects this year, and hello again to those returning, we hope that you had a wonderful summer." The new head boy rambled, speaking vivaciously with his hands. Ron rolled his eyes, and focused on the people around him. Malfoy and Pug-Face were sitting in a far corner, talking in low tones. Well, She was talking; he looked like he was trying to pay attention, or at least away from her. Hannah looked like she was dozing off, as well as a few of the sixth year prefects. 

" … Proud! Hold your head high …"

It was the exact same speech as last year, maybe longer. Basically it was telling them that they weren't losers, they had _power_.

" … Uphold duties to the best of your abilities…"

Hermione was paying attention, and obviously taking mental notes. She nodded every once and a while, as if to prove that it WAS important. _My god, she is a shoe-in for Head girl_. 

The new prefects were all sitting in the front of the compartment, absorbing everything he said, eyes wide, and mouths open. He recognized two or three of them from the DA, and fought off the urge to jump up at hit thatZacharias Smith kid from Hufflepuff, who was holding his head up pompously, trying to look more important than the rest of the fifth years.

" … Fifth year Prefects will be in charge of patrolling the train until we arrive at the station. Now, our head girl, Corey Zeller, will hand out the schedules to each individual prefect, informing them of their patrolling times, Prefect meetings and passwords for the prefect bathroom and other facilities that 'regular students' are not permitted to enter," He emphasized the words 'regular students' the same way many wizards talked about muggles, some sort of lower class pity. 

A short, nervous looking girl, with curly brown hair and dark skin stood up, and started calling names off a list. The fifth years were the first to approach her, as they were to patrol the train, and taste their first bit of power. A few of the people in his own year were called before:

"…Weasley, Ronald …" He jumped to his feet, and quickly grabbed the roll of parchment she was holding.

"Thanks," He murmured and she smiled, going back to her list. Hermione had been waiting for him outside of the compartment, but was already completely absorbed in her schedule.

" … _Squeaky clean_ … I have to hide it this year … Pavarti and Lavender kept stealing the password  …"

 "Are you ready to go?" he asked, grasping her shoulder. She gasped, and then looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, you surprised me." Grinning hugely, he chuckled and started guide her shoulder to the end of the train, where his sister and best friend undoubtedly were. Hermione smiled slightly, but shook him off, and hit him over the head with her scroll.

"Play nice, children. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would we?" Malfoy had just emerged from the compartment, followed closely by Pansy Parkinson, who was reading her patrolling schedule.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes, and made a move towards the end of the train.

"Ooh, tough words coming from a mudblo-"

"Oh, really creative, Malfoy. Haven't heard you call me _that_ for weeks!" Instinctively, Ron moved towards him, fists clenched, but Hermione grasped the back of his robes, and he stopped obediently, but not before shooting a death-glare at Malfoy. "But, if you don't mind we'll be going now" She started to walk away, pulling Ron with her, though his eyes never left that rats face.

Malfoy watched him for a second, before turning to Pansy, who whispered something in his ear, and calling, "Weasley, have you no _pride_! You've been whipped by a Mudblood." 

That was _too_ much for Ron, he pulled away from Hermione, and was about to lung on Draco, who eyes had gone very large, when someone stepped out of the Prefects compartment.

"Is something wrong here, boys." A short girl said sternly, wedging herself between the two of them. She stared at Malfoy, who looked as though he had just eaten a lemon whole.

"Nothing," He said bitterly, glaring at the ground.

"That's what I thought, now get going!" she nodded her head towards the door that lead to the rest of the Hogwarts express. Shooting Ron a nasty look, he stormed away, with Pansy close on his heals. Ron and Hermione made a move to follow, when the girl stopped them.

"Not you two, just wait." They both turned slowly. Hermione looked horrified at the idea of being in trouble this early in the year, with the head girl nonetheless, but she didn't look mad, she was smiling.

"You are both friends with Harry Potter, right?" Ron nodded slowly, "Are you going to see him before the end of the train ride?"

"Yes," said Hermione, slowly, shooting Ron a confused look, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Great! I was supposed to find him myself, but it should be much easier this way. Would you give him this, please," She handed Hermione a sealed letter, with a Ministry of Magic stamp on it.

"What is it?" Ron asked rather rudely, and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, "Ouch!" 

The girl, Corey or something, just smiled, "Its from the High Inquisitor, expelling his lifetime ban from playing Quidditch on the Gryffindor house team."

"Really!" Ron grinned, grabbing the letter from Hermione, and examining it closer, "Brilliant"

But Hermione didn't seem as excited as him, and was still staring at the Head Girl, with a confused expression, "The High Inquisitor, you said," 

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has taken over the position. He also changes some of the Educational Decree's, thank goodness; they will be posted in the common rooms. It was getting right annoying not being able to do anything without talking to that ogre."

"Here, here." Ron said happily, still examining the letter. The front was addressed to Harry Potter, in familiar writing, obviously that of their beloved Headmaster, and there was a ministry seal stamped onto it.

"Yes, well, thank you. We'll see you at the first Prefects meeting tomorrow night," Hermione said politely, pulling on Ron's elbow.

"Yea, thanks" Ron said, still a little dumbfounded.

"No problem, thank you, now I don't have to go find him!" She re-entered the Prefects compartment, and closed the sliding panel door.

"Com'on, Ron. Harry will be so excited!" 

"Yea, I know," Ron said happily. He had a feeling that this year would be much better than the last.

*

"Hey, I wonder if Harry knows that Cho is snogging Ginny's ex-boyfriend?"  

"Ron, do you really think that he would care?"

"I dunno. Maybe." He said, "I would."

Hermione sighed, pushing Ron's back, forcing him to continue moving. A few people waved at them from inside compartments, others came out and chatted for a bit, and it took them a whole twenty minutes to find Harry who was in the very back compartment. 

"Hey, mate, look what Hermione's got!" Ron said very excitedly, taking a seat beside Ginny, who looked up from her '_Witch Weekly_' Crookshanks was watching Pig flutter around in his cage, and Hedwig had her beak in her wing, sleeping comfortable.

"What is it," He reached for the letter in Hermione's outstretched hands. "To Mister. Harry James Potter. The _High Inquisitor's office_! Is this a joke?" 

"No, no, no. Just open it," Ron was bouncing in his seat like a sugar high 8 year-old, barely concealing any excitement. Harry looked at him funny, but ripped the perfectly sealed envelope, and pulled out a manila piece of paper from within. The entire compartment was watching him with anticipation, even the animals. Seconds passed …

"YES!" He jumped up, yelling and holding the paper in his hands, both Ron and Hermione stood up with him, Hermione giving him a hug, and Ron laughing with them both.

"Uh, guys …" Ginny trailed off, holding one of her hands out, expecting an answer. Her and Neville were sharing a confused look, while Luna smiled, clearly content. 

"Oh," Harry grinned so widely, Hermione was surprised that his face didn't split in two. He passed the letter to Ginny, and Hermione watched her face as she skimmed through the letter, Neville reading over her shoulder. She finished it, and unceremoniously threw it back at Harry.

He gapped at her, stunned that she wasn't excited.

"Well..." he said.

"I told you so!" She jumped up and gave him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably, and Hermione noticed that he seemed to hug Ginny much longer than he had herself. She didn't mind …  but had a feeling that Ron might.

"That's great, Harry, really." She touched his shoulder, reminding himself to separate from Ron's little sister.

"So, I guess that I am out of a position," Ginny heaved a great, fake sigh, "I don't know how the team will manage without me."

"Well, I haven't actually made the team, just given permission to try out again …"

"And the only way that you can try out for seeker is if I quit," She smiled, pointing her finger, "But, like I said before, I'm trying out for chaser anyways."

"Oh, Right," He looked too happy to care right now; he was still grinning ear to ear, rereading his letter happily.  

Hermione sat next to Ron, near the window, and Crookshanks jumped onto her lap (To Ron's disgust) She stroked him gingerly, watching the countryside zoom past her. 

The compartment had gone pretty quiet, with the occasional flipping of a page, or readjusting of position. Ginny had her legs brought up to her chest, resting her chin on them, and Luna was sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring at what seemed to be nothing, resting her head on Neville's leg. Neville obviously didn't notice, for he was deeply absorbed in a large textbook with what looked like an octopus with thorns on the front. 

Ron's eyes were half closed, but not as if he were sleeping, more like he was thinking about something very confusing. Harry was staring at her.

"Hermione, when's the moon waning again?"

What a weird question, she thought, but racked her brain, trying to remember what the moon had been like the night before.

"Uhh, about 6 days, why?"

"Nothing," He said happily, turning towards Ginny who nodded. Hermione was thoroughly confused, and she did _not_ like to be confused.

"No, really. Why?"

"I said nothing." He looked at Ginny, for some form of support, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're hiding something … and I'm going to find out." She pointed her finger accusingly in his face.

"Hermione, its really nothing." He said, shaking his head. Hermione had opened her mouth again to tell him that she knew him better than that, but he bolted up, grabbing Ginny's arm.

"Com'on, Gin, lets take a walk. Bye Hermione," He grinned evilly before pulling Ginny out off the compartment and closing the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hermione, have you noticed something different between Harry and Ginny lately,"

"Nothing at all Ron."

*

They down the aisle, looking for a place to talk. Finally, Harry decided on the space where the snack Trolley was kept.

"Six days! We have to start planning! I have memorized most of the incantations, the rest we can read right from the book. We have to be sure that the mo-"

"Harry, slow down. Ok … We have been preparing for this for weeks. It will be fine … trust me," She grinned shaking her head.

"But aren't you excited?" He asked eagerly, crossing his legs.

"Very!" She giggled a bit, "But are we going to tell Ron and Hermione?"

Harry thought about it. He really wanted to tell them, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew that he was being extremely selfish, and foolish, but he just … didn't want to. Right yet, that was. He knew that he wanted Ron and Hermione both to be animagi with him, and he would tell them, when he was ready.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think that they would be overly mad if we did it this month, and then, you know … walk them through it next month?"

"That sounds great … besides they probably have a Prefects meeting, it _is_ a Friday" 

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Virginia. I like the way you think."

"Why, thank you." She said equally polite. Hoisting himself onto his feet, Harry extended his hand and helped her up.

"I don't really feel like going back into the compartment. You wanna actually _take_ the walk that we said we would?"

"Yea, ok. We can go around scaring the first years" She joked, walking beside him. The sky outside was already beginning to darken, and artificial light began to fill the train. The trees were thickening and Harry couldn't remember seeing a town or even a house for a few hours. 

They walked mostly in silence, not that either of them minded much. Harry was just happy to be going back to Hogwarts. He loved the Borrow, and he loved spending time with all of the Weasley's, but Grimmauld place … was depressing. And Hogwarts- Hogwarts was home.

There were walking along a particularly hectic part of the train, when out of nowhere Ginny ran into a short boy.

"Oh, sorry Euan" She said, as he backed up, looking up at her.

"Its ok, Ginny, I'm all right," And he ran back into his compartment, blushing madly. She giggled a bit as they kept walking, little kids running past them every now and then. A few very short children already dressed in their robes were walking together. A young girl with dark brown hair, a _very_ short boy, who had black hair and dark skin, grinning widely, and another boy strawberry blonde who made Harry stop dead 

" … And there's exploding snap, and wizards Chess, and _QUIDDITCH_ …" The short boy was saying, the girl nodding along with him.

"Yes! It's the most wonderful sport in the word! My Dad and I cheer for the Cannons! They're the greatest!"

"A girl after my brothers heart …" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. He just nodded.

"What is it?" The strawberry blonde boy asked excitedly, raising his eyebrows.

"Its only the best sport in the _world_! And the Cannons suck"

"Do not!"

"When was the last time they won the cup?"

There was a short silence.

"I forget … but they are doing much better this year!"

"What _is_ it though? Is it like football!" The blonde asked hopefully.

"Football?" Said the other boy.

"No, it isn't. Well it kinda is … but not. Its played on brooms."

"_BROOMS_! Like that _fly_? In _cartoons_?"

"Cartoons?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Yea, like that, but not by wicked witches … Well, I guess that they could fly … but they probably apperate. Its much quicker."

"Apperate?"

"Becky, you're confusing him … and me, actually. How do you know so much about muggle things?"

"I spent the summer with my Auntie. She's a muggle,"

"Right …" The blonde boy looked very confused and a little frightened. He looked around, and his eyes froze on Harry.

"Hello." Ginny said cheerfully, but it was obviously used to cover up the confusion, "I'm Ginny, are you first years?"

"Yea, I'm Becky Marlin, and this is my friend Cray Jordan."

"And this is Mark … Mark something-or-other. Sorry, mate, I don't remember your last name." Cray said, looking at Mark, who was staring at Harry, "Hey! Your Harry Potter! My brother Lee told me about you, and how you won the Quidditch cup a few years ago!"

Harry didn't speak.

"Yes, He did," Ginny said for him … still with fake enthusiasm. 

Harry and the boy continued to stare at each other. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Y-You're not supposed to be here … you're at the school for the Criminals …" Mark said in shock, pointing up at Harry.

"You're joking, right? This is _Harry Potter: The boy who lived_…" Becky was saying slowly, as if she was speaking to a three year old.

"That's what your Aunt told mine … she said that you were criminally insane!"

"You're Mark Evans, Right?" Harry finally said. The boy nodded his head slowly, his mouth still open, "And you live near me and my Cousin Dudley, right?"

At this, Mark put his hands to his hips, and stomped his foot, "I hate that stupid, fat pig! He looks like a balloon animal gone bad!" And immediately he covered his mouth, his eyes going (if possible) wider. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it li-"

Harry and Ginny erupted into a fit of laughter; Ginny supporting herself on his shoulder, "You … nailed him … kid ... " She managed between gasps for air. Wiping tears from his eyes, Harry nodded in agreement.

"God, I hope you make Gryffindor," He laughed, patting Mark on the shoulder. 

"Oh, I want to be in Gryffindor!" Becky exclaimed happily.

"Me too, Lee says that it is the best of all the houses!"

"That it is," Ginny nodded, "But we should probably be getting back to our compartment, we're almost there. It was nice meeting you," Harry nodded, and followed her along the aisle, but was just close enough to hear Mark ask:

"What's a Gryffindor?"

* 

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years, this way. Firs' Years!" Hargid was calling from the opposite end of the platform. Neville waved his hand, but doubted that the half Giant had seen it. His leg was still slightly asleep from Luna's head resting on it, but at the time, he didn't even notice. He had been completely absorbed in his reading, and didn't bother looking away to see what the tingling sensation in his right leg was coming from. Limping across the platform, he watched his friend's board on of the horseless carriages. Harry, who had just entered, offered his hand to Ginny, who smiled and accepted it. 

Neville smiled. He didn't smile a lot lately, but seeing one of his best friends happy was reason enough to celebrate for him. Ginny and him had grown close in the past year, and he considered her a little sister. She had told him about her crush over Michael Corner, Neville had tried his hardest to offer her advice, but didn't have anything good to say.

"Neville," A soft voice spoke up from beside him, as he entered the carriages, "He turned and saw Luna's big eyes staring right at him … or he thought it was right at him, they were in his general direction, but didn't seem to be focusing on him.

"Uh, yes?"

"What happened to your wand?" She asked, though he couldn't tell if she cared. But he smiled a bit anyways.

"I bought a new one. See," He pulled out a smooth wand that he had bought the previous week. His grandmother was incline to buy it, stating that she would rather get his old one fixed, but finally gave in at the possibility that he may once again break it. 

"Wow, that's nice, Neville," Hermione said, examining it closer. She wasn't joking, it was quite long, twelve and a quarter inches, made of solid oak and redwood, with essence of Phoenix feather. Apparently it was a made of wood that was used for protection against evil … and goodness knows, he could use some of that.

"Yea, its real nice." Ron added, examining it himself, opening his eyes in awe. Neville was pleased that his friends were impressed; he rarely had a chance for people to be in awe with him.

"Thanks," He said, putting it back in his Robes. The Castle was slowly growing larger against the dark blue horizon as they approached. Luna was looking out, the moon catching her eyes, making them look even brighter than they already were. Her lips were thin, and right now pressed in a rather expressionless line. She sighed deeply, small shoulders rising and falling gracefully, but her eyes didn't break contact with the moon. He stared at her for what seemed to be twenty minutes (Probably only a minute or two) but she didn't once blink.

It was a little creepy.

The fog was thick over the lake; Neville could barely see the first year's boats making their way towards the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Thinking back to his journey six years ago, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the new students, and a bit jealous. 

It had been so scary - a very little fish in a very big ocean. When he had to sit on the stool waiting to be sorted into his designated house, he was terrified. He wanted, more than anything to be out in Gryffindor, just like his parents … but with the rate he had been going, he would probably end up in Hufflepuff. Not than there was anything _wrong_ with Hufflepuff, but it was not the most _prestige_ of all the Hogwarts houses. He could feel all the eyes in the hall upon him. It had been horrible, he squinted his eyes closed tightly, wishing that it was over.

_" You have a lot in you, Longbottem. Not the brains for Ravenclaw, oh no. But there is a powerful magic in your blood. Very powerful. You want to show the world what you really are, you would be a perfect Slytherin … or not. No, no, no … absolutely not. I do remember your parents. Both had very powerful Magic in them as well … and both very strong … yes, I see much of them in you. Yes … GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Neville!" Ginny was lightly tapping his knee, and nodding outside. They had come to a stop. "Time to go,"

"Oh, right," He said sheepishly, pulling himself out of the carriage. The large doors to Hogwarts castle opened, welcoming all the returning students. People we talking in hushed, excited tones … but Neville noticed that they were all substantially darker this year. Following his friends, who were walking quickly up the stone steps, he entered the castle.

_Home at last_.

_*_

Ta-da. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, I am sorry (Again) That it took me so long to update. Keep the reviews coming people! Haha! Peace 

_~Angi :o)_


	13. Part XIII

**Disclaimer**: _You heard it all before. I am not, nor ever will be JRK. This is merely for my own entertainment _:o)__

_As always, thank you so much to my Beta Reader, **Green Smurf**, who has likely saved me from getting the oh so loved "Learn to spell you moron" Flame more than once._

****

**_SOOORRY_**_ this took so long. Really. My dad broke his femur in November (Literally the day after I updated), so I wasn't really spending much time on the computer, and when I finally had a chance to type this up, my best friends dad passed away suddenly, so I have spent most of the month helping out with her and her family. Plus exams. See, I have a legitimate excuse!_

_Anyway: On with the show!_

_-The Charm Bracelet-_

_Chapter 13_

_*_

Like every year, the great hall was filled with students, embracing and gossiping about what happened over the summer. Ginny found herself facing Harry and Ron, with Hermione on one side of her, and Neville on the other. A few people passed, saying hi and making a bit of small talk, but within minutes, the hall became quiet, as Professor McGonagall marched in sternly, followed by a queue of timid first years.  

"Is it just me, or do they just keep getting shorter?" Ron said quietly. 

"Shh." Hermione hushed, watching the ceremony, fascinated.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Dumbledore started once again, opening his arms and welcoming the new students the same way he had for Ginny's year. He looked different, though. Older perhaps. Whatever it was, even from her humble place at the Gryffindor table, she could see that the spark in his eyes had faded, replaced by something much harder. Her eyes moved to the left of him, where Professor Snape sat, Scowling over his greasy nose, Professor Sprout who was absorbed in Dumbledore's 'Welcome back' speech. To her left was Professor Sinstra, who was looking sternly at some students in Hufflepuff whispering quietly to one another. And to her left, was Hagrid and Cha-

"_Charlie_!" She said quietly, but sharp enough to catch the attention of everyone sitting around her. A few seventh years near Ron shushed her, but she didn't care. Pointing up and to the left of their beloved Care of Magical Creatures teacher was a redheaded young man who was smiling slightly, looking around the great hall.

"What that hell is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked with very wide eyes. Hermione looked equally stunned.

"I don't know …"

"Maybe he's filling in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Neville asked, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Look" He pointed at a light haired witch sitting a few seats to Dumbledore's right, about 30 years old.  "That's likely the new teacher."

"Then what's Charlie's reason for being _here_?" Ginny asked, watching Charlie, who was now deep in conversation with Hagrid.

 "… But we shall talk about that later, for now, let the sorting begin" Dumbledore finished, nodding at Professor McGonagall 

"Talk about what later?" She asked Neville, who shrugged.

"Regarding what happened at the end of last year. Something about Defense" Katie Bell whispered towards them, a few seats down from Neville. Gasping that she could miss something as important as that, Ginny looked around the table: Beside her, Hermione had closed her eyes and grimaced a bit painfully. Across the table, Ron looked worried, and Harry … didn't look anything. All emotion had left his face, leaving it hard, like it had been carved out of stone.

"ALEXANDER, BRADLEY"

The first boy walked up to the stool, confidently, though he slouched a little when the hat was placed on his head. A moment of silence:

"RAVENCLAW"

The Table next to them applauded loudly, as the boy took a seat, smiling.

"BATES, GARRET" 

Ginny continued to study Harry's face for a sign of what he was thinking, but nothing registered. His eyes were pointed straight at Dumbledore, who was watching the sorting, though he didn't seem to be focused on him. He actually didn't seem to be focusing on anything, like he was lost in his own thoughts. A few moments passed, in which Harry didn't move, and barely blinked.

"EVANS, MARK"

Harry snapped back to life, and watched the younger boy step up to the stool nervously. Ginny tore herself away from watching Harry, and turned back to the sorting. The hat was placed gingerly on his head, where it stayed silent for a few seconds before calling out:

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Yea!" Harry cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor table, undoubtedly the loudest. Mark smiled at them from the end of the table, sitting with a few of the other first years. Waving back, Ginny waited for the cheering to die down before watching the rest of the sorting, forgetting that Dumbledore was about to make the speech that they didn't want to hear.

*

Watching the sorting was fun at first, but after a while, Ron just wanted to eat.  

Not surprising.

They had gotten down to "Weston, Allen" and there was only a small group of children left standing in front of the hat. Though, he knew that when the sorting was done, Dumbledore would still have to make his speech (And explain what Ron's older brother was sitting at the head table.) 

He glanced at the girl across from him, bushy brown hair surrounding her face like a halo. She was watching the sorting halfheartedly, sighing every few minutes, but still cheering enthusiastically whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally the last boy stepped up to the stool (HUFFLEPUFF) and the sorting was complete. When the applause died down, Dumbledore rose once again. The hall went silent, as he cleared his throat.

"Again, I welcome our new students, and wish you the best in the next seven years. Our senior students will notice two new faces at the head table. Professor Capo, who will be taking over the duties of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

"-And we pray that she's better than the last-" He heard Neville say under his breath, as Professor Capo smiled brightly.

"-And Professor Weasley, who will be working as an intern in the Care of Magical Creatures department with Professor Hagrid." Charlie raised his hand waving a bit and smiling sheepishly as the Great Hall applauded. 

"As always, the list of items that are banned from the school will be posted on the door of Mr. Filches office; Due to the recent opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezy. Absolutely all students are prohibited from entering the forbidden forest, hence the name."

Ron's stomach let out a soft growl, reminding him how hungry he really was. He imagined what the house elves were preparing for them … Likely they were below them right now, eagerly waiting to set out plates or roast turkey, wings, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, puddings of all sorts …

"As you are all well aware, the Wizarding world is at war. We have taken extra precautions to insure the safety of all Hogwarts students, however, we cannot be everywhere at once. We encourage any student who feels threatened by anything to speak with your head of house immediately."

The was a short pause, as if to symbolize the importance of this…

"With that said, let the feast begin!"

The tables filled with all the food that Ron had imagined, and more. He was about to reach for the dumplings in front, but caught a glimpse of Harry's face, and decided that he'd be better to ask what was wrong …

"He didn't even _mention_ Sirius!" Harry said dangerously before Ron could even inquire to what his problem was.

"Well, most people do already know, it was in the _Profit_." Hermione replied, filling her plate with peas.

"I know but-" 

"And in all honestly, He shouldn't start the term scaring the first years to death, telling them that Voldemort had _killed_ some one!" She continued.

"But-"

"I think that if he had made more of a serious speech, it would be giving away too much. We know that there are students who are connected to death eaters at the school-" She gave a significant glance towards the Slytherin table "-It would be stupid to just hand them information."

"Right, I get it." He said, obviously frustrated, and continued to glare at the head table for a few seconds before helping himself to the pork chops in front of him.

*

Hermione reminded the new fifth year prefects to direct the first years to the common room, and fell behind with Ron, who had _just_ finished eating, and was still sitting at the table, looking very satisfied. 

"That was good …"

"Ron what do you think of the new Defense teacher?"

"Uhh-" He looked startled at her sudden outburst. "She seems nice, I guess. She didn't make a big speech or anything…"

"I mean do you _know_ her? Have you ever heard of someone with the last name Capo?"

"What makes you think that I would?" He asked, sitting up straight now, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know, your family is one of the more well known ones …"

"Nope. Never heard of her. But, Dumbledore picked her out himself this year, maybe she's part of the order?"

"Maybe… But I haven't seen her at any of the meetings. And you haven't-" he shook his head "-I don't know"

"Well, we have Defense right after lunch tomorrow. I guess that we'll find out then."

"Yea."

"Hey speaking of tomorrow-" he bent down to pick up his schedule "-We have Care of Magical Creatures last. I wonder what Charlie's doing here. It wouldn't make sense for him to _just_ be working as an intern." He said more to himself than Hermione.

"I guess Dumbledore just wants more Order members around or something."

"Yea that must be it." He said, still looking thoughtful.

"Hey, we should be getting back to the tower." He nodded, standing. "Besides we can ask him in tomorrow."

"Right."

*

Ginny was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. It was first day of class, and already she had heard this speech three times first from Binns, then Snape, this time by professor McGonagall. The OWL's speech. 

Not really paying attention, she pulled out her notebook, and tore out a clean sheet.

_How was your summer? _

She slid it to the blonde boy to her right, who was staring, glassy eyed, at the black board. Collin turned and looked at her before glancing up at Professor McGonagall to make sure she wasn't watching, and scribbling back.

**_Not bad. We went to France to visit Dads brother. Denis got so mad at our cousin that he accidentally made a fish bowl get stuck over his head_**_.  _

She tried hard not to laugh, and looked back up at McGonagall before replying.

_Seriously_.

**_Yep. He was in a lot of trouble for that one._**

_No kidding._

**_So, what about you? How was your summer?_**

_Very eventful…_

He looked up at her, with raised eyebrows.

_How about I tell you after class. There's to much of a chance that we'll get caught passi-----___

But she wasn't able to finish what she was writing. The note was taken from under her quill, and was now being inspected by a very unhappy looking Professor McGonagall. 

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe that the chance of getting caught passing notes in my class is very high."

"Professor, I'm-"

"See to it that it doesn't happen again, Miss Weasley." She said, folding the note.

"Yes Professor." She said bitterly, as her teacher continued her speech, tossing the note into a rubbish bin as she spoke.

Yes, the year was off to a _great_ start.

*

Harry was one of the first one into the defense against the Dark arts room, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. The décor was much to his pleasure. No cats.

Instead the walls had been plastered with posters of mainly Famous Aurors, quidditch players and teams ("Hey! She supports the Canons too!") And even a rock band. On the teacher's desk, there was an assortment of books, all about defense the Harry's relief, that had been piled haphazardly, and a few basic Dark Detectors, such as a sneak-o-scope and a small foe glass.

As the classroom was beginning to fill up with sixth and seventh year students taking advanced Defensive training, Harry took a seat behind Hermione near the front. He looked around to see all the people who would be taking the class with him and was very pleased to see many members of the DA. And not so pleased to see-

"Harry. Uh. Hi." Cho was standing a few feet away from him, looking a bit awkward. Ron was shooting her a look of disgust behind her back, and Hermione was silently telling him off. Neville took the seat next to him, apparently unaware of any awkwardness.

"Hello" He said a bit lamely. When she didn't move, he felt obligated to ask, "So, how was your summer?"

"Well, it was alright. I saw Michael a lot." She looked disappointed when Harry didn't react. "Uhh, yours?

"Wasn't bad." He said, shrugging. She kept standing there.

"Oh, Well. That's good." 

Silence.

"Yea." To Harry's immense relief, Professor Capo decided to emerge from her office at this moment.

"Take a seat everyone." She said pleasantly, standing at the head of class. She wasn't mean looking or anything; actually, she was rather pretty, about thirty or so with modern looking robes, smiling brightly.

"Welcome to NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark arts. For many of you, this is your last year at Hogwarts, and your most important. For you in sixth year, don't think that you will be able to coast. I expect equal, if not more dedication to the class from you compared to the seventh years.

"As you are well aware, in the future, you will likely be forced to defend yourself or others against Dark Magic, and without the proper training this can be nearly impossible. This class is committed to teach you the necessary skills that you will need if you are ever face to face with a Dark Witch or Wizard.

"I expect nothing but the best from my students. You must be One hundred percent dedicated to Defense Against the Dark Arts if you wish to achieve any level of success in this class."

Harry decided right then that he liked her.

"With that said, let me see who's here" And she called roll. The rest of the class seemed to go rather quickly. Professor Capo explained a bit more about the objective of the class, before assigning the first chapter for homework, and to be prepared for hands on training the next day to see where their level of defensive Magic was. Harry shared a significant glance with Neville, who looked thoughtful and nervous at the same time. 

Before he knew it the bell rang, and they were free to go. As always, Harry was one of the last to leave the classroom. Professor Capo was saying farewell to each of them at the door.

"Wotcher, Harry." She winked, and before Harry could even say something, she smiled brightly, and closed the door behind him. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, as Seamus Finnegan quickly dragged him away from the door.

"Harry…" He said, pulling him towards a group of students, maybe a dozen or so. 

"Yea." He asked, surveying the group.

"Well, We were wondering if-"

"-You're going to start up the DA again, right?" someone else broke in. The group inquired as well with their own adlibs. Feeling an overwhelming sense of gratefulness that all these people still wanted to be in an organization with him, he grinned widely.

"You still have your coins, right? Everyone nodded. "Well, you'll know when the next meeting is then."

He received a few pats on the back, as everyone parted happily, leaving him standing with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Well," He said, feeling enthusiastic, "What next."

"Care of Magical Creatures" Neville said, motioning down the hall.

"Sounds good." Harry couldn't help but think that this year was going to be much better than the last.

*      

Tonks stepped gingerly up the wide staircase, a little nervous to see what Bill had been doing to her new living quarters all day. While she and Charlie had been at work, Bill took the liberty to call in sick, and attempt to organize the apartment. Pulling out her key chain, she unlocked the door to Suite 4c. 

She looked around the empty flat, no really knowing what to think. It wasn't like her previous space at Auror HQ … with two _very_ noticeable, red headed differences.

"Why the hell did Charlie pack an entire _dragon riding outfit_?"

Bill Weasley emerged from the first bedroom down the hall, lethargically carrying a large suit mad of metal and what looked to be red leather. He threw it with a small pile of items in the corner of the living room. "For Merlin's sake, when the movers brought all our stuff here did they _have_ to leave it in _my_ room?"

Tonks shrugged, laughing quietly with herself and making her way back into the room, and retrieving a small pile of dishes, taking them to the equally small kitchen. It wasn't a big space; the only thing that set it apart from all the other apartments that they had been looking at was that it had three bedrooms. That was a necessity. There was a little sitting room, which quickly turned into a kitchen and dinning area. A fireplace. A bathroom. And a closet at the end of a narrow hallway. 

That was about it.

She went back into Bills room, this time picking up a pile of her own possessions, and taking them next door to her room. Small, with a double bed (Which she insisted on) a little wardrobe, vanity area, and bleak off-white walls which _had_ to go. Setting down her possessions on the bed, she picked up her wand and muttered a few incantations…

"Would you make mine green?" said a voice from the door way made her jump. Bill was leaning against the doorframe admiring her newly lava-lamp styled room, with violet and blue bubbles.

"Mmhmm." She nodded, embarrassed to have jumped. He smiled, and disappeared. She heard the front door opening, and an aspirated sigh from down the hall. Peeking out, she saw Charlie Weasley trudge wearily into the room.

"Charlie!" Bill sounded excited, opening his arms as if to embrace his younger brother, who looked a little nervous.

"Uh, Yes Bill?" Instead of hugging him, Bill turned his arms towards the pile of Dragon riding gear, and other possessions that Bill obviously found pointless to have in the house.

 "What's with all the crap!?" He said, still cheerfully.

"Not even a 'How was your first day on the job?'"

"Well, it was Tonks first day, and she was back nearly twenty minutes ago. And _her_ junk's nearly all cleared out of my room"

"I doubt that _she_ was bombarded by her siblings after class demanding to know why _she_ was at Hogwarts …"

Tonks walked down the hallway and sat on the worn couch next to Charlie, Bill was in the kitchen behind them. "That's cause they didn't know." She said smugly

"Stupid metemorphagi."

"Jealous?"

"Extremely." He said, leaning back and shutting his eyes, massaging his temples. "I had a group of third ear girls following me all class. I wasn't even _teaching_!" 

"Aww, poor baby." Bill said, bringing each of them a Butterbeer. 

"Shut up, you!" He said, throwing his cork at Bill, who ducked expertly, "You were here all day doing _nothing_."

"Look at that big pile of junk that I got out of my room." He pointed to the corner

Charlie didn't look amused. "And who said that you got the bigger room?"

"First come first serve."

"I'm the one who found the _apartment_!"

"I'm older" 

"I came up with the idea of us all being flat mates."

"I'm still older."

"Children, please settle down!" Tonks said in her best teacher voice. Bill laughed, but Charlie rolled his eyes. 

"So what was your first day like?" Bill asked, sitting back in his chair. 

She shrugged. "Not bad. The kids all seemed t be well behaved. The first years were adorable…"

"Harry and Ron seemed to like you. They were saying that it would be a relief to have a good Defense teacher for once." Charlie said.

"Hermione didn't though?" She asked. She knew that wherever Harry and Ron were, Hermione was to. 

"Well, Hermione was paying attention to the lesson." Tonks laughed. It actually had been a good day. All her classes seemed pretty good, especially the second years, who were amazed to be asked to do a simple leg locking charm, and not take notes.  

"I suppose that's more like her than to join in on gossip." She replied taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

"Yea," Charlie said, half asleep. Bill was shooting him a pathetic look. 

"Charlie, all you did today was sit around while Hagrid taught, ate delicious food prepared by the Hogwarts house elves, and then had to walk the excruciating ten minutes home…"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound!"

"Riiight. I forgot: you have to fight off star-struck thirteen year old."

"Shut up, Billy. I'm going to bed!"

"Night, Char." Tonks called down the hall; He raised a hand and disappeared into his room, closing the door. 

Tonks, happy for the silence, began to go over lesson plans in her head. _The first and second years are easy. I'm teaching them each the exact same thing; the last teacher didn't do a thing for them. Third years … well, they're doing Magical creatures mainly. Maybe I could do a lesson on Sphinx or something. No matter, I don't have them tomorrow anyway. Hmm, double fourth years. I suppose that the entire class will just be them showing me what level they're at, as well as the fifth and NEWT classes… Yes. Perfect… Wait. Something's not right…_

She lifted her head slowly to find Bill, staring at her intensely, his butterbeer bottle on the coffee table.

"Yes …" She asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly, but continued to stare.

"Ok …" She laughed a bit, but started to think again. Though, not about school. He kept staring_. I wish he wouldn't_, she though, _its so … weird. A little creepy too.._. But he didn't stop staring at her. He continued for a good five minutes. 

"Really, Bill. What is it?" She asked sitting up. He shrugged, flashing a half smile.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You keep … _Staring_ at me."

"So?"

That is not what she wanted for an answer. He just continued his non-breaking gaze. It kind of reminded Tonks of when she had been in Fifth Year, and he in Seventh. He would do things like this just to get on her nerves. It usually worked.

"Look, Bill. Would you like something?"

"Yes."

"Well, _what_?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't _know_, Bill. Why?" She said, clearly aspirated. 

"Come out with me for dinner, then." He said simply. Tonks was stunned. 

…

"Sure." It came out so easily. But she could feel butterflies forming in her stomach already.

"Good. Be ready by seven on Friday evening then." And with that, he stood up and disappeared into his room like Charlie had a few minutes ago.

Yes. It had been a good day.

*

_Forgive me! Please, I will try my HARDEST to update more frequently from now on. I have just had so much to do in the last few months, that I haven't had a chance!! But my exams are all done by Monday, and then I start the new term. I have the rest of the week oiff, I'll try to get at least half the next chapter done by then._

_Until then, toodles. Please **REVIEW**!!!  _

_Peace _

_~Angi_

  
  



	14. Part XIV

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!_

_Thank you so much Green… I need all the help I can get! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. See, I got this one up right away :o) I've been working hard!_

_-The Charm Bracelet-_

_Chapter 14_

*

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since the beginning of the school year. Classes were the same as always. Familiar faces. Homework. Everything seemed how it should be, almost like Harry was living a normal, average life. Yes, the first few days of school had passed by rather uneventfully for Harry, with the exception Katie Bell coming up to him and Ginny Thursday evening, trying her hardest to look displeased, but her pleasure was obviously seeping through:

"Did you plan on _telling_ me?" She asked, standing right in front of the fire ahead of them. Ginny closed her textbook and set it onto the table beside her.

"Um, tell you what?" He asked, a little frightened as she nearly pounced on him.

"That you're allowed to _PLAY_ again!"

"Oh right. Well, I'm allowed to play again."

"No kidding! Ginny came to me this morning telling me that she was quitting. I almost had a panic attack!"

"I'm trying out for chaser." She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch. Katie disregarded her.

"Right. I just need you out on the pitch, five o'clock, next Wednesday. Both of you! Without you guys me and Ron are the only players left on the team!" She stood up straight and regal like, about to walk away, but her face split into a quick grin "But I'm glad you're back" And marched away.

"I wonder if I'd go nutters if I were quidditch Captain?" Ginny asked aloud as Katie made her way towards the dormitories.

"Seems to be the trend …" Harry smiled. "All right. Gin, we have to get tomorrow night figured out."

Ginny looked confused, her brow furrowing. "What's to figure out?"

"Well, we are about to become animagi," Harry said impatiently, watching the realization dawn on Ginny's face. 

"Right, right. Well, if the fates are on our side and we don't have a detention-"

"-Don't Jinx it-"

"-We have to wait until the moon is high enough in the sky, and all the sunlight is completely gone; I'd say about 11:00."

"Ok."

"The only thing that we have to worry about is how we're going to get out without Ron and Hermione noticing."

"I've taken care of it" He grinned.

"How?"

Harry lowered his voice, and leaned closer. "You take my invisibility cloak-"

"You have an invisibility cloak?!" She exclaimed, as Harry made shushing noises. 

"Yes, yes. Be quiet, I don't want the whole common room to know." She murmured an apology. "So you take it tomorrow after class and leave it up in your dorm. Tell Ron or Hermione that you're going to bed around 10:00, and wait up there until about 10:30. Put on the clock, and come and get me from my dorm, I'll wait up for you and come out at about 10:45. _Don't knock_!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just come and got me? All the girls in my room will be sleeping by then."

"I can't get up the stairs."

"Oh right. Ok, so you'll be out at 10:45."

"Mmhmm." 

"And no-one in your dorm will miss you."

"I'll just pile my pillows under my sheets. They wouldn't 'wake me up'"

"Well then," She said, turning away from Harry and towards the fire, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

*

Ginny slipped the invisibility cloak around her shoulders, still in awe. She had never actually worn one of them before. She knew that Tonks had one, but it wasn't nearly as fine as this, with delicate looking silver fabric that Ginny was almost afraid to touch. Silently making her way out of her room and down the stairs where she could see many people who were still awake (Like her brother and Hermione, who were playing chess in the corner)

Still as quiet as possible, she climbed the stairs of the boy's dorms. She passed the first and second years rooms without running into anyone, though when she reached the third landing, she nearly ran into Dean and Seamus who were speaking with one-another in low tones, slowly making their way down to the common room.

"-Hasn't been in a good mood since the beginning of the year, I have no idea what I did to him …"

"Well, he is under a lot of stress and stuff. We both know what happened-"

" 'S not that. He seems perfectly civil to you, Ron and Neville-"

"Him and Ron are best friends… and Neville and him seem pretty tight-"

"Ron's acting like a prick too-"

"Well you did date his sister. Remember last year when we were trying to figure out who the prettiest girl in our house was? He nearly had a conniption fit when you mentioned Ginny. Not that I disagree…"

Ginny felt her cheeks start to heat. And instead of continuing up the stairs to meet Harry, she followed Dean and Seamus to the second landing where they had stopped walking to continue their conversation. Besides, she still had at least ten minutes.

"-Fine, Ron I understand, Harry though …"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you just caught him at a bad moment."

"I walked in- He glared." Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"I don't know mate. Sorry." Seamus shrugged and headed down the stairs. Ginny turned, and slowly made her way upwards, but stopped suddenly when Dean whipped his head around and looked directly where she was standing. He examined the area a bit, then shrugged it off and follow his friend to the common room. Ginny let out a sigh of relief before carefully making her way back up to the third year landing. 

Harry was just closing the door to his dorm, with the book clutched in his hands protectively.

"Ginny?" He whispered. "If you're here, take the cloak off"

She revealed her head directly beside him (Which made him gasp and jump back) and grinned. "This thing is so cool!"

He chuckled a bit while she took the cloak off and handed it to him. "Thanks", he said, tucking the book into one of the inside pockets. He glanced outside to see that the sun had completely set, before beckoning her over. She didn't realize right then that she would have to share the cloak with Harry: Very close together. 

She moved next to him and he threw it over her shoulders, letting it fall round her. Their heads were still visible from the neck up, and to Harry's obvious displeasure, so were their feet. 

"Damn." He tried rearranging the cloak so it would cover them completely, but it seemed that the cloak had not been made for more than one person (Though it was very roomy when Ginny had snuck up a few minutes earlier.) The finally compromised on Ginny Standing directly in front of Harry, while he crouched al little, so his head was only an inch or two above her own. This made getting down the stairs again nearly impossible. 

Snaking through the common room, where many students still were, Ginny realized another possible problem. How where they going to get out?

Before she could even voice this to Harry, Someone opened the portrait from the other side, and Harry lightly pushed hr shoulders, willing her to move out quickly. The portrait shut behind them, and, from what she could feel Harry was looking around to see if anyone was near. She turned to face him, but he just nodded his head towards the end of the corridor, telling her to keep going.

It's wasn't easy getting all the way down to the entrance hall. Ms. Norris had been crouching behind a suit of armor and dashed out when they passed. Moments latter (For Harry had whispered into her ear to stay still until he was sure it was clear) she returned, with Filch wheezing in her wake. He took a careful look around before returning to whatever he had been doing before. Harry once again pushed her gently, leading her to the Entranceway. 

Finally, after finding their way to the enormous oak doors without being caught, Harry pulled something out from under his robes (With great difficulty, it seemed) 

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He murmured, before tapping his wand to an old looking sheet of parchment. A map that she had only seen once before appeared right before her eyes.  "Coast's clear," He said, but didn't put the map away. "Com'on, we'd better go now, before someone comes." 

Ginny nodded, checking that her feet were covered by the cloak entirely, and (Following Harry's lead) Pushed open one of the large doors in front of her, just enough so that the two of them could slip out.

"Where now?" She asked. Harry grinned, pointing towards the forest. "Are you insane! The creatures that live in there would eat us alive!" 

"No, they won't. We wont go to far in, only a few hundred meters." Ginny rolled her eyes. A few hundred meters was still quite a ways in. 

"Fine. Ok, lets go!" She said, tugging the cloak tightly around them. They made their way slowly (But quicker than when they had been in the castle) Towards the Forbidden forest. She pushed some of the thicker underbrush out of her way, Before Harry said (In a voice that for the first time that night had not been in a whisper) 

"We can take the cloak off now." She unwrapped herself form the invisibility cloak, and felt a sudden sense of coldness where Harry's hands had been on her shoulders. They kept walking further into the forest, where the brush on the ground wasn't nearly as dense, but it was nearly impossible to see the sky with the solid blanket of branches and leaves above them. Harry paused for a minute, looking around. Ginny was scared for a second that they had become lost, but he nodded, "This way," And grabbed her wrist (Quite to her pleasure)

They came across a small meadow, no more than an acre of flat grass and smaller plants. Harry turned and smiled at her, "This is it."

At first, Ginny was lost for words. She couldn't believe it, she was about to do something that was so illegal, and if she got caught she had no doubt that she would be expelled. But at the same time, it was so exciting. She, Ginny Weasley, was about to become an Animagi. 

"Ready?" Harry asked, still grinning, but a bit nervously now. She nodded, returning the smile. "Ok." He pulled the book from the invisibility cloak, and then gingerly folded it up and set it on a fallen log. Ginny scampered over towards him as he flipped through the pages finding the incantations that they had tried (and failed) to memorize.

"So we just say it together-" She nodded "-And then-"

"-Close your eyes, and continue to chant the last line over and over, and you will feel the effects of the potion that we took this morning before sunrise working starting in your head and eventually moving through your body, blah, blah, blah. We have _memorized_ this, Harry. Now lets get it _over with_!"

He looked stunned. They had started brewing the potion only four days ago, but had been getting the ingredients together for nearly three weeks, and more than one made up excuse for Tonks to pick up odd ingredients for potions ("You need _eye of newt_? I didn't even know that wizards still _used_ eye of newt … I don't know how your mother could have forgotten that while she was shopping..."). It had been an extremely complicated mixture, the only real positive side was that it was brewed quickly: but the side effects of the smallest mistake could be irreversible. Harry had somehow convinced her to do the brewing, telling her that if he did it, they might never change back to human form. He was joking of course, but Ginny couldn't help worrying that somehow she had managed to mess it up and poison them both. 

"Impatient much?" he asked, shaking his head, "Ok fine let's start. Ready?"

"I said I was." She had anxious little butterflies growing in her stomach. He opened the book widely, holding it up so they could both see it. He pulled out a miniature compass, and turned steadily, so he was facing due west. Ginny followed. 

"Can you see it?" He asked quietly regarding the book. The moonlight was light enough so Ginny could read the words clearly, and nodded. "Good, ready?"

"Stop _asking_ me that!"

"Sorry, Sorry." He obviously didn't really mean it. He looked just as nervous as Ginny felt, but gave her a supportive smile anyway. Then, doing something that was completely unexpected; He grabbed her hand. "Ok … Here it goes." She took a deep breath, not sure what to expect: 

_"En er det andre _

_det andre er en Ser hva som det ser _

_Føler seg hva som det føler_

_seg er hva det er_

En er det andre" 

She felt her head going light, sort of tingling. She couldn't think of anything, and didn't even notice when Harry dropped her hand.

"_En er det andre_" 

Slowly the tingling spread to her neck and shoulders, then her chest and abdomen and all down her legs. 

"_En er det andre_"

It was becoming hard to think straight, so she decided that she might as well not think at all. The only thing that she could concentrate on was: 

"_En er det andre_" 

"_En er det andre_" 

Her voice was mixing with Harry's as she chanted. She didn't know if anything was happening, but she didn't open her eyes. 

"_En er_-" but the words didn't all come out; she was no longer able to speak. 

She Screamed.

But that didn't come out either.

And for some reason, she wanted to run up a tree…

And then it hit her. She'd done it; She had become and Animagi. But, she didn't know what. She looked around, able to see things in the dark much better than she had a few minutes ago. A sound on her left made her head snap towards it, and her body to crouch down in caution instinctively. 

Staring back at her was a very powerful looking wolf. 

She jumped back, and the wolf cocked his head as if it were amused, but remained sitting calmly only three feet away from her. A little embarrassed by her initial reaction to run away, Ginny flicked her tail in annoyance, and showed her claws to prove that she was capable of handling herself. 

Of course, she didn't realize until after she had done this that she indeed had claws to show, and a tail to flick. Looking down, instead of hands she had to very feline looking paws that were striped ginger and white, and a soft tail that she unconsciously tucked around her legs. She blinked, and twitched her ears: She was a cat.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, she jumped up, and pranced around Harry playfully. He gave her she was assumed was a 'wolfish grin,' and stood up, stretching his newly formed hindquarters, and waging his tail. He looked around, inspecting himself, not paying attention to the active feline in front of him. Deciding that he was no fun she scampered across the clearing, finding it easy to move nimbly through the underbrush with impeccable precision.

Though, she only amused herself with this for so long, before an equally excited wolf was chasing her.

*

Harry didn't know how long they stayed out playing in the dark. If he hadn't been part wolf, a game such as chasing a cat around a clearing would seem extremely trivial and pointless: But when he was a wolf- it was fun. 

It was an odd feeling, being something other than a human, but at the same time, it felt natural. He could still think for himself: and if he wanted too, could probably walk into the Gryffindor common room without the sudden urge to attack anyone, But … There were all these new thought and feelings in him. Instincts. He wanted to run, he wanted to play. 

But after an hour or so of running and playing, the human in him was getting tired. However, changing back to human was another challenge all on its own. 

The book said that you just had to will yourself to be human: But he just _didn't_ know what that meant. There were pages and pages of things to remember while turning back to a human, and Harry had memorized them fine, but now that he was in the position, he really didn't know what it meant. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on, well, himself: The human Harry. 

When he opened his eyes, he was standing on two legs again. 

A little ginger cat was sitting at his feet calmly. She looked up at him with steady yellow eyes, a bit confused.

"Uhh, Just close your eyes and think about being, erm, you" Harry was sure that if she still had eyebrows they would be raised in disbelief, but, she closed her eyes, and seconds later her catlike features changed back into human.

"That was _so_ wicked!" She said excitedly. 

"I know." He said sitting back on the log he had left the invisibility cloak on wearily. It was extremely dark now, the only light coming from the moon. Ginny sat beside him.

"May I see the book?" She asked. He pulled it from the cloak, and handed it to her. Muttering '_lumos'_ under her breath, she started to flip through to the pages that they had both looked over together.

"'_Wolf:  often associated with a person who will put their friends in front of themselves-_" She grinned, "'-_The key features of the wolf are strength, honestly and loyalty to their pack_.' Hmm, Harry. It sounds like you to me." He took the book away from her, and flipped back a few pages.

_"Small Cat/House Cat: Will have an undeniable streak of independence, but still a love for company, with many friends. A cunning or mischievous personality_-" Ginny laughed, "-_With a calm exterior, as well as a talented debater. _A perfect match, I'd say."  

"Why thank you Mister Potter." She chuckled, stretching her back in a feline way, "It was weird, wasn't it? I mean, after the initial shock of not having fingers and being covered in fur …"

"Yea, I know... It took me forever to figure out what I was."

"Me too! I was thinking that I mixed the potion wrong or something." She stretched her arms behind her neck, sighing slightly. 

"It was perfect." He said, not just about the potion, but the whole night. It had just been … amazing.

"Yea…" He sat in the dark for a few moments keeping relatively silent, mulling over what had just happened in his head. The fact that he had done it was overwhelming: He, Harry Potter had become an Animagi. 

"Think that Ron and Hermione will be mad?" She asked eventually. Harry's mind had coincidently been on just that. He couldn't see either of them taking it well. Hermione would be _very_ unhappy that they broke the law for no good reason, and Ron would likely be offended that they did this without him. 

"Yep." 

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"I asked you first," He said childishly. 

She sat up straighter on the log, and looked thoughtfully at the moon ahead of them. "We should."

"Well, obviously. But do you want to?" 

She didn't answer for a few minutes, but sat in silence again. "I don't really know."

Mulling it over in his mind as well, Harry couldn't find any good reason to tell them. But, deep down he knew that if they had done something like this without him he would be really hurt.

But…

This was different some how. Really, He hadn't spent a lot of time with them lately. They were probably off doing things without him all the time that he would never know about, nor care about, because he was doing something elsewhere with Ginny.  

 "Me either"

A few minutes passed without any talking.

"We should go back," Ginny said, not making any attempt to move. 

"We should"

They continued to sit in silence, looking out into the clearing, watching the breeze gently play with the delicate wild grasses that grew there. That plus the fact that he was in the company of a beautiful young woman left him no desire to go back to the school. Next to him Ginny shifted slightly into a more comfortable position so her back was leaning on a large tree behind her, and her legs were curled. Her scarlet hair fell gracefully down her back and around her face, which she gently pushed out of her eyes and behind her ears. She was breathing lightly, lost in her own thoughts. She was gorgeous.

"Yea. Ok," She seemed to come out of her trance like state, and turned towards him offering a resigned smile. Pushing herself up with a smooth sort of poise, she offered her hand to him, which he took gratefully, and retrieved his invisibility cloak and book that had been nestled under the deadfall carefully. "It'll be easier to get back this time." She commented while he pulled it around him, shooting her a puzzled look. As if reading his thoughts, she transformed into the elegant cat, and leapt effortlessly into his arms, enabling him to wrap the cloak comfortable around them both. 

He raised his eyebrows. _This could be useful_.

*

"Checkmate" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Did you hear me? Checkmate!"

"Shut-up" 

"I've beat you: Again. Has the infamous Ronald Weasley, Lord of the Chessboard, finally met his match?" She threw up her hands in a very silly way, emphasizing each word she said. Normally Ron loved it when Hermione would fall into one of her silly attitudes, but he was still fuming over the lost chess game.

"Hardly." He said coolly, believing that Hermione was enjoying defeating him _far_ too much. She grinned cheekily in a way that he had only ever seen his sister do; some form of twisted pleasure and self-satisfaction. 

"Deny it all you want, I have witnesses." She gestured over her shoulder at no one in particular.  

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms tightly across his chest pouting slightly. 

"You're just a sore loser. You made some really stupid moves too. Must be off your game tonight." She said wickedly, though after hearing herself say it out loud, she asked him in a slightly concerned voice, "You're ok, right?"

"I'm fine." He said still pouting. It was true; he _had_ been off his game tonight. Every time he tried to concentrate on a move, she would somehow distract him. It was enough to drive a man to insanity. 

"Alright." She said, beginning to put her pieces away in an orderly fashion, trying to hide a smile when one of her knights told her how magnificent she has played. She closed her box, and looked up at him, Cinnamon eyes shining. "What do you want to do now?" 

_Look at you_.

"I dunno. We could go see what Harry's doing." He said, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"He went to bed."

"Ginny?"

"Her too. Honestly Ron, you were here when she _announced_ it." She rolled her eyes in good humour. 

"Right, right." He sighed. It was already 11:20, and the common room had cleared out mostly with the exception of a few of the more nocturnal students who were lazily sitting by the fire, or doing work at one of the tables. "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry."

"Lets go to the kitchens." He was already standing up, willing to go without her. He was expecting a fight, or at least a 'Ron, its late' or a 'Ron! We can't go sneaking around the corridors; we might get caught!' And was more than stunned with her:

"Sure." 

He blinked. 

"We _are_ prefects, after all. We can do that." She pointed out, standing up and stretching her back. He continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Ron?"

"What?"

"Com'on, lets go." Hermione walked towards the portrait hole, looking behind her to make sure that he was following. 

"Right. Kitchens" He followed her out of the common room, and found himself moments later waiting at the top of the landing for a staircase to come their way. Meandering towards the kitchens they didn't speak much, but moved quickly with some unknown importance. 

"Is it the pineapple?" Hermione asked on their arrival, staring at the bowl of fruit painting in front of her, with her head cocked to the side a little. 

"Pear," He reached over her shoulder, and tickled it with two fingers. It began to giggle at first, and then positively shake with laughter, before turning into a wooden doorknob. Upon entering the kitchen, Ron was greeted with many courteous smiles and, 'What can we get for you, Master?' but couldn't fail to notice that the houselves smiles faded slightly when they spotted Hermione, and most of them went back to work, muttering under their breath.     

 "Mr. Wheezy!" To his left a happy Dobby was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waving at him enthusiastically. "You has come to visit us? And you, Miss!" 

"Hi, Dobby." Hermione said from behind him, her brow furrowed, probably looking at all the woolen elf-clothes that he was wearing. 

"What can Dobby get you? Tea? Sweets?" He asked quickly, and Ron put his hands together greedily.

"Do you have Butterbeer, and maybe some chocolates?" He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye, expecting her to protest him bossing Dobby around, but she just pursed her lips, and crossed her arms, staying silent. 

"Yes, Mr. Wheezy, sir. In just one minute, sir. You can sit by the fire, if you would like." Ron nodded, smiling, and made his way over to the squishy couch by the fire, Hermione following him a few seconds later, still looking displeased. "Oh, come on, Hermione. They like to work!" 

"Its still slavery. Its not like they're getting paid."

"Look, Hermione … _WOW! THE KITCHEN'S HERE ARE SURE AMAZING. HOGWARTS MUST HAVE THE BEST BLOODY FOOD IN THE WORLD!_" He said very loudly, with Hermione 'tutting' beside him.

"Ron! Don't yell," But he pointed over the couch at all the houselves, who were now wearing very pleased and bashful smiled, looking at one another modestly.

"See, they're proud to make food, Hermione. They love serving us. You could do them a big favor and just tell them how much you appreciate them, and then let them work." She looked at him open mouthed for a minutes, processing what he had said. _Guess I finally got through to her_, Ron thought smugly before Dobby and one other elf returned with six bottles of butterbeer and a pile of chocolaty sweets. 

"Its still wrong …" She mumbled under her breath, before thanking both elves politely. 

"Wow, thanks!" He said enthusiastically, the house elf accompanying Dobby bowed low, and hopped away, but Dobby took a seat in a squashy armchair next to Hermione.

"How is Mr. Harry Potter, Miss? He hasn't come to see me yet." He said with a concerned voice. Hermione looked as if she didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, he's-erm- very busy. He's in many NEWT classes, you know."

"Yes, Harry Potter is a great Wizard. He is very bright." 

"But I suppose that he's alright. I'll tell him to come see you some time soon, Ok?" Dobby's face lit up. 

"Yes! Yes Dobby would like that very much, Miss. But Dobby must get back to work now. Thank you for coming to see Dobby!" He jumped up, still happy, and made his way over to a group of houselves preparing something else.

"See," Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate, "They're easily satisfied." Hermione just nodded and took a swig of her butterbeer. 

"I didn't ask him how Winky was." She said in a mournful tone. Ron looked around, and other than Dobby's ruffled appearance, all the houselves were wearing neat tea towels with the Hogwarts stamp across them. 

"She isn't here. Maybe she's cleaning or something," He shrugged, reaching for a chocolate cup cake from the pile. Hermione looked at her bottle. 

"Maybe." She sighed, leaning back and looking at the fire. "But it just doesn't make sense."

"What" 

"Dobby's so happy to be free, and she thinks that it's like the ultimate sin."

"To a houself, it is. And I wouldn't compare Dobby to other houselves as if _he's_ the norm…" He smiled. 

"Yea," She laughed a bit, reaching for a brownie, and didn't continue to speak of it. Ron noticed that she still looked concerned. Not that it was an _unusual_ thing for her to be all caring and stuff; Ron had witnessed it himself hundreds of times. Each time they got a paper back in Potions she would look at her mark first, but wouldn't lose her anxious look until after she found out if Ron and Harry passed as well.  

"You wanna go back to the common room? We can take all this stuff with us." He said, signaling the four unopened butterbeer bottles and sweets. 

She nodded, "Yea, alright," and tucked the bottles into her robes, leaving the chocolate for Ron. 

*

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror extraordinaire, two years of intense defense training, able to take out three death eaters twice her age checked herself out in the mirror- letting out a frustrated growl.

_Time for a mental _checklist:

_Hair: Good. _

_Clothes: Good._

_Breath: (_She cupped her hand over her mouth_) Minty fresh_

She seemed fine.

_WHAT'S WRONG_! 

"Tonks, Tonks, Tonks. You look _gorgeous_." She jumped to see a very smug looking Charlie Weasley leaning on her doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, "Actually, _far_ to gorgeous for my older brother. Who ya' ditching him for?" 

"You think?" She disregarded the last comment, but examined her outfit self-consciously. He started chuckling, inviting himself to come in and sit at the end of her bed.

"Yes. Wonderful. You shouldn't be so worried about it. For god's sakes, its only Bill…" 

"Shut up!" She said mock offended.

"Pfft" he started chuckling softly to himself. Ignoring him, she turned back to the mirror. _Maybe it's my hair_ ... (Which was long, brown and curly) Willing herself to change, it was in a trendier looking cut, shaggy and falling around her face. 

"Better" 

He was still giggling quietly on the bed.

"_What_!?" He began to laugh hysterically, falling back.

"Oh man, Tonks…" He said through fits of laughter, "You've got it _bad_!"

"What?"

"I'm just saying … You must really like my brother." 

"I _don't_! I just don't like to look like crap."

"Mmhmm, Whatever. You were never like this in school …"

"I'm not like anything!"

"You are! I can read you like a book Nympha-"

"_TONKS_!"

"-Dora. You like him …  A lot." 

"So what if I do?" She pouted, crossing her arms, and sitting next to him. 

"Well … That would be cool." He grinned patting her on the shoulder and standing up, "Just, no funny business under this roof. At least when I'm around."

"_CHARLES WEASLEY!_" 

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Hey Tonks! Are you ready to go?" A voice called from down the hall.

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygo- 

"Breathe." Charlie grinned.

"Uhh … Yea!" She called. "I'll be there in a sec." 

"Smooth…" 

"Asshole! I'm leaving. Have fun being home. All alone. All lonely here-" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Have fun, Love. I'm going to the bar, expect me home around, I don't know, midnight." 

"Why would I care when you got home, Charlie?" She asked innocently, skipping out of the room, catching his wink.  

*

"-What do you _mean,_ 'We don't have a reservation for Weasley?' I called days ago."

"I'm sorry monsieur, but I an unable to find your name on de list…" The snobby looking _maître de_ said in a firm (and clearly fake) French accent, looking at Bill with some form of displeasure. 

"Well, let me take a look then." He pulled the clipboard away from the man (Mildly surprised) and examined it. "Its right here!"

"I am sorry monsieur, erm, _Wesley_" 

"Weasley!" He could hear Tonks giggling in the background 

"I beg your pardon. We shall have a table for you in 'alf an 'our. You are welcome to stay in de waiting area, or order drinks in at de-"

"Drinks. _Please_." He said, Tonks was attempting to contain laughter, obviously trying her hardest to maintain a lady like manner. 

 "Right this way," He nodded for them to follow him into a dimly lit bar area with tall stools and elegant looking décor. 

"Whoa…' He heard Tonks murmur impressed, allowing himself to grin. It had been his goal, of course, to impress her.

"You like?" He inquired taking a seat next to her on the tall bar stools. She merely nodded, looking around.

"Whoa…" She said again, giggling. He ordered their drinks, and for the next half hour, they talked about pretty general things: Friends; Music; Quidditch; The usual. 

But the conversation landed on rather uncomfortable territory before too long…

"So, How is work?" She inquired politely, taking a sip of her of drink. Work. _Oh man_. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to see his ex-girlfriend every day, it might be all right … But the sad truth was- He did. Every single day they had to work together, in the same corridors, just them and some very awkward (and hateful on Fleur's part) glances. She was now not asking him questions (even though, in reality he had more power over her) but giving demands … It was bloody tiring.   

But he wasn't about to tell a potential love interest _that_, so he settled on a simple shrug, and, "Work. What about you, being back at good ol' Hogwarts… Bet you never thought that you would set foot in that place again."

"I didn't." She started to laugh, "Ever. I think that McGonagall almost passed out when she found out…"   

"Why?"

"Well, Bill. I wasn't exactly a model student … _You_ should know that!" She grinned.

"Oh trust me, those are some memories that I probably _couldn't_ let go of even if I tried…"

"Pfft. Like what!" She rolled her eyes in a playful way, challenging him.

"Well, remember that time …"

_It was already 1:30, and Bill was nearly done his essay for Emergency Healing Charms. No wizard could go without knowing these inside out: The Dark lord's power was growing rapidly. Nearly everyday someone was called out of class to be told that a friend, Loved one, family member, or in the case of Christian Bones, entire families had been killed. They were at war.   _

_Massaging his temples slightly, he rolled his parchment neatly and tucked it into his bag. Somehow, he thought that he would eventually gather enough strength to make it up to his room (One of the biggest perk of being head boy- You get your own room) but right now, sitting in front of a warm fire suited him just fine-_

_CRASH! Bill leapt up, pulling out his wand, prepared to attack._

_"TONKS!" A hushed whisper came from behind the portrait hole, "Are you ok?"_

_"Fine, fine. Oh no! I dropped the-"_

_"What are you doing out so late?" He demanded, tucking his wand back into his robes, relieved. A small girl with a pretty face, and a guilty grin stood before him along side his brother, with an equally guilty smile._

_"Nothing" they said together automatically. Both of them, he noted, were covered head to tow with red and yellow paint, and Tonks was hiding something behind her back._

_"Don't lie …" He folded his arms across his chest. Charlie looked nervous, darting his eyes at the girl next to him, who shrugged helplessly, then sighed._

_"I guess there's no use hiding it from you, Bill …" Charlie opened his eyes wide, elbowing her in the ribs (still keeping his hands behind his back) murmuring something like 'shut up' through his teeth. Tonks just hung her head in a mournful manner, "We were off snogging in one of Flich's broom cupboards." _

_Bill looked over them once. Tonks was still hanging her head in embarrassment, and Charlie looked stunned, taking the smallest step away from her. Nope. Would never happen._

_"Yea, nice try. __Accio__" He summoned whatever they were hiding behind their backs. Instantly, six empty paint cans came flying towards him, and landed neatly at his feet. Tonks looked defeated, and pouted, stomping her foot. Charlie looked mad that his plot had been frustrated. _

_"Billy!" he whined, "You take the fun out of life …"_

_"What were you doing with these?" He asked, reading the label on one of the cans (_Esters all-purpose house paint. Guaranteed to paint any surface imaginable, including wood, brick, walls, water, air and most gelatin desserts_.)_

_"Just a little … __Artistic flare__ to lighten the school up a touch." She said innocently, though her eyes, half hidden from strands of shoulder length brown hair that were unable to stay in her hair-tie, and now falling across her guilty face, were still blazing with mischief._

"Uh huh. And would this 'artistic flare' have anything to do with a prank pulled on, lets say, the Slytherins', perhaps?" He asked, vanishing the cans one by one. They both looked away.

"Charlie, aren't you a prefect?"

_"What would give you that idea?" Charlie asked in what sounded like an attempt to be offended. Bill raised his eyebrows, and pointed at the little "P" badge that was pinned securely to his little brother chest. "Oh, well that thing. Isn't mine, can't think of whose it would be…"_

_"And what makes you think that we did anything to the Slytherins?" Tonks asked._

_"You denied it, first. You only used Gryffindor coloured paint, for another, and you both look so guilty that you would put any convict to shame." Tonks looked down, scrunching her eyebrows together and looking serious for a second, but looked up again with the same shamefaced expression. _

_"Is that all?" _

_"Well, no …" He said, thinking hard, "But … That's what I would have done. However-" He said as an afterthought, "-I sure as hell would have a better excuse than yours. That was weak, children, weak! Have I taught you __nothing__?"_

_There was a moment of stunned silence._

"_Erm … Sorry?" Tonks offered, shrugging. Bill couldn't contain it any longer, he started to laugh, and was quickly joined by Charlie, then Tonks…_

_"Go to bed …" He said, "But, If they some how trace it back to you, I saw nothing! Right? Wouldn't look to good having the Head boy letting you get away with pranks like that…" _

_He winked at them, and wandered up the stairs, hearing Tonks proclaim, "Charlie, your brother is the coolest_!"

"Oh yea!" She said enthusiastically, laughing, "That was great! I don't think that they ever found out it was us!" 

Bill nodded, still chuckling to himself- but not before noticing how pretty Tonks' laugh was. It's … real. He though to himself, knowing that he wasn't making sense. But it was true. It wasn't a laugh that was forced, or made up, or perfect. It was just … real. 

"Monsieur?" The maître de was back, bowing his head slightly towards a newly set table near the window, "Your table is ready."

"Thanks," He inclined his head slightly, standing and offering Tonks his arm. In a fake accent that could have rivaled the maître de's asked, "Mademoiselle, may I accompany you to our seats?" 

She laughed her very real laugh again, and said, "Why Monsieur, I would be delighted!" 

And linking her arm into his, they happily made their way to the chicly set table ahead of them. 

*

Some how Harry had found his way back to the portrait hole without getting spotted by a single person. But now he was faced with another challenge.

How the bloody hell am I supposed to get back in? 

Ginny obviously sensed his panic because she dug her claws into his upper arm, and looked up at him sourly.

"Just a minor glitch, Gin. Nothing to worry about." He whispered. 

_Minor glitch. Right. How am I going to do this? I can't take the cloak off and just walk in there, everyone things that I'm up in my dorm asleep, but I can't just say the password and walk in there while I'm still invisible, because people will wonder what made the portrait hole open by itself. And I-_

The small cat in his arms suddenly grew much heavier, and jumped down. "What's the matter?" She demanded, quietly. 

"We ca-" but he cut himself off at the sound of voices and footsteps approaching from the end of the corridor. Instinctively, Harry pulled her under the cloak, covering her mouth with his hand. She bit him, of course, but stayed quiet.

"-And McGonagall, I though that she was going to _explode_ when Seamus' desk started to bark-"

"-Well, he had tried the spell three times. I guess it was better that that poor Hufflepuffs, though. His still had fur!" 

"Its Ron and Hermione!" He hissed into Ginny's ear. She nodded, backing up into him more, and looking down to check if their feet were showing. Harry stiffened at the physical contact, but relaxed and ducked down a bit as His friends rounded the corner. 

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione asked, holding a bottle of butterbeer in her right hand, and checking her left for a non-existent watch.

"No clue. We've been gone for about an hour, I'd say 12:30." Harry checked his watch, which read 12:47. 

"What were _they_ doing?" Ginny said wickedly under her breath, and Harry suppressed a laugh. 

"Ginny, when they open the portrait hole, we have to sneak in right behind them, ok?" He felt her nodding.

"_Cleansweep_. Ron, you aren't aloud to come up with the password anymore." Hermione said, when Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I think that it was very intelligent!" he said pompously, following her into the common room. Harry and Ginny took this opportunity to dash in quietly. Ron was unloading pocketfuls of sweets onto a table, and Hermione pulled out a few more bottles of butterbeer. They were still conversing, though now quieter, about their transfiguration lesson earlier that afternoon.   

"Harry." Ginny said very quietly while they were laughing. "We only have one cloak…"

"Yes…"

"How am I going to get back up to my dorm?" Harry pondered about it for a moment, and realized that maybe he hadn't though this plan out quite as well as should have.

He shrugged. "We could wait until they go to bed," But he was drowned out by another burst of laughter. To him disappointment, they both looked wide-awake. "Or we could climb up to my dorm, and then you could turn into a cat and go back downstairs." 

"Kay, lets go." She said, willing him to move forwards, and slowly up towards Harry's dorm. 

They made it to the second landing before it seemed Ginny said that she would risk transforming, and sneaking back to her room. 

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. We'll work on it tomorrow, right? Like, running around as a cat and wolf, seeing all the mischief that we can get into... all that good stuff?" 

"_Yes_! I haven't had so much fun in a long time," He tucked his invisibility cloak under his arm. She grinned widely.

"Good! I'll see you in the morning." 

"Of course." They stood looking at each other for a second, and then deciding that was to awkward, he looked down at her knees then the stairs, then the faded light from the common room, then back at Ginny, who was looking at him.

"Umm…" She started in a hushed, turning her head towards the stairs, "…I guess I should … go to-uh-bed." 

"Yea." He said in an equally quiet voice. He could feel his heart beating a million times in a second, mentally slapping himself. _Potter, Come on! You have faced Lord Voldemort for Gods' sake. This is just a girl. A very pretty girl. Very, very-_

"So, good night." She said brightly, turning and taking a step towards the stairs, obviously bracing herself to change into a cat. It was now or never.

"Ginny-" He reached out and touched her shoulder. She whipped her head quickly around looking startled, and stepping into it (Which caused them to be about a foot away from each other) on guard. Quickly cupping his hand on her cheek, and leaning down a few inches, he placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

It was over before it began, and only a second later, he pulled back, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Erm. Yes, well … Good night, Gin." He murmured into her ear, before dashing up the stairs towards his room. But in the back of his mind, he thought that he heard a soft little voice behind him say:

"Good night, Harry."    

***

Well, I got that up a lot quicker than my last one! Phew. That's my longest chapter yet! Please let me know if you liked it?!

**Suzanne** (Who asked what happened to Fleur) Its back a few chapters. **colorado_chick**- Good girl, that's a lot to read in one sitting. **Soph** and **Doxie**- Thanks for the nice reviews, and **Bella**, thank you so much for your support! Its true, though! (Btw, being a month today, she's starting to slowly move on with normal life, as much as she can- that is.)

By the way- I was surfing the Net for a few pictures, and I found these… (In my mind) this is what Harry and Ginny look like in their Animagi Form :o)

Harry's Animagi Animagi you enjoyed!

Peace. ~Angi


End file.
